La cría de Tigresa bajo la luna del Po
by Caym
Summary: Tigresa y Po se habían enamorado después de los sucesos en Gongnem y cuando todo se veía bien en su relación aparece un lobezno que les complicara las cosas un poco, pero al final... tendrán que leer para descubrirlo y no se imaginan las sorpresas que habrán adelante
1. Chapter 1

Espero que disfruten y perdonen mi poca experiencia…

Episodio 1: pequeñas confesiones

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Shen había caído en la ciudad de Gongmen, Po junto al maestro Shifu y los 5 furiosos ya se encontraban en el palacio de Jade, esas semanas habían estado muy tranquilas, puede que demasiado ya que Po se encontraba muy cambiado, se notaba que algo lo molestaba, pero mientras entrenara a Shifu no le parecía algo de que preocuparse, pero los 5 ya no soportaban verlo de esa manera así que planearon encontrarlo en el día libre y cada uno tendría una charla con él y haber que les decía a cada uno para comprar respuestas, en la mañana el primero en hablar con el seria mono en la cocina:

Mono: Hey Po como estas?

Po: WOow Mono no hagas eso casi me matas del susto (con la respiración alterada y escondiendo algo detrás de el)

Mono: a lo siento Po no era mi int… oye eso que tienes atrás de ti, MIS GALLETAS!

Po: NOOOO aaa estas son mis galletas… yo.. Pues las compre, si eso las compre

Mono: ya olvídalo Po, y no sabes mentir… pero bueno quería preguntarte algo que he notado últimamente

Po: a si claro mono dime que, a y gracias por las galletas

Mono: pues es que últimamente estas muy deprimido hermano si te ocurre algo sabes que cuentas con migo para todo

Po: (suspiro) tan obvio soy? Bueno es que desde que volvimos de Gongnem yo siento algo y no estoy seguro de lo que es, cuando Tigresa recibió la bala del cañón de Shen pues Fue Bárbaro pero sentí que la perdía y no sé si en la siguiente seré lo bastante fuerte para salvarla

Mono: Po no pienses en eso, además que si volviera a pasar, se que podrías hacerlo, yo confió en ti hermano se que lo aras

Po: gracias Mono jejeje creo que me siento un poco mejor después de hablarlo con tigo

Mono: No hay de que Po ahora que tal un desayuno de fideos especiales de Po

Po: Claro jeje además que los otros pronto vendrán y estarán esperando

Víbora, Grulla, Mantis y Tigresa entraban a la cocina y notaron que Po ya estaba un poco más alegre y todos tomaron sus lugares en la mesa para desayunar y solo se dio una pequeña conversación sobre lo mucho que extrañaban la comida de Po para desayunar

Víbora: cielos Po ya extrañaba tu sopa de fideos ya era un tiempo que no las probaba

Mantis: Al fin ya no tenemos que desayunar ese tofu tan espantoso( con un tono bromista)

Tigresa: (mirando a Mantis con seriedad) a mi si me gusta el tofu además que es mas nutritivo para un Guerrero

Mantis: si, si claro es lo mejor que hay coff es horrible coff coff

Mono y Grulla rieron por el comentario de Mantis

Tigresa: (con su mirada asesina) no le hallo gracia

Todo se envolvió en un silencio incomodo hasta que po hablo

Po: jejeje bueno si me disculpan tengo que ir a meditar, adiós

Antes de que nadie dijera una palabra Po ya no estaba en él la cocina y en lo que se alejaba Mono llamo la atención de todos para comentar lo que hablo con Po:

Mono: Oigan chicos hable con Po y creo que lo mejor sería que Víbora y Tigresa hablaran con el ya que las cosas son un poco delicadas, Mono les explico lo que le preocupaba a Po y la razón por la que creía que ellas debían hablar con el

Mantis: si estoy de acuerdo con Mono, esas cosas de delicadeza no se me dan muy bien

Grulla: si además que para nadie es un secreto que la favorita de Po es tigresa, quien mejor para hablar con el

Víbora: Estoy de acuerdo yo iré a buscarlo para hablar con el

Tigresa: hey esperen yo no sé nada de delicadeza

Mantis: Claaaaro y ese abrazo en gongnem

Víbora dándole un latigazo con su cola a mantis por el comentario se dirigió a tigresa y le dijo

Víbora: Tigresa sé que no es fácil para ti mostrar tus sentimientos, pero si Po esta así es porque creyó que te perdía, yo hablare con el primero y luego te ayudare en lo que pueda para que hables con él, está bien?

Tigresa un poco más tranquila y pensativa solo contesto

Tigresa: Esta bien, solo quiero que mi pand…(dándose cuenta de lo que estaba por decir)

Que Po se mejore

Víbora sabiendo lo que su amiga escondía solo se fue de la cocina a buscar a po

MIENTRAS EN EL DURAZNO DE LA SABIDURIA CELESTIAL

Po se encontraba sentado con un durazno a medio comer aun pensando en algunas cosas hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz que lo llamaba y se acercaba a el

Víbora: Po te he estado buscando, quiero hablar con tigo

Po: (suspiro) es de lo raro que estoy últimamente verdad?

Víbora: si po, me tienes muy preocupada a mí y a los demás, dime que es lo que te molesta?

Po: puedes guardar un secreto Víbora?

Víbora: Claro Po dime que sucede

Po: es que cuando volvimos de gongnem, pues yo empecé a sentir algo por alguien y cuando recuerdo lo que paso ese día, pienso en que por mi debilidad casi pierdo a tigresa

Víbora: Po!? Dijiste Tigresa acaso te enamoraste de ella?

Po: a que Nooooo, dije tigresa quise decir amm… ahhmm, si dije Tigresa, Víbora me enamore de ella y tengo miedo a que si le digo o se entera de otra forma se aleje de mi, ya casi la perdí una vez y no quiero perderla de nuevo, por favor no se lo digas

Víbora: Po…, entonces es eso lo que te ha molestado estas semanas?

Po: si Víbora, me enamore de tigresa y ahora lo único en lo que pienso es en estar con ella pero temo a que si se lo digo me odio, no quiero perderla víbora, es solo que… no se qué hacer

Víbora: hmmm y que tal si yo te ayudara con eso Po?

Po: Ayudarme? Y como!?

Víbora: pues deja que hable con ella, Po jamás sabrás que puede pasar si no te arriesgas a intentarlo, además no creo que tigresa se alejara de ti solo por decírselo

Po: enserio? ARIAS ESO POR MI VIBORA?,eso sería BARBARO

Víbora: claro Po, ahora iré a hablar con ella y tú no te preocupes te contare como me fue, nos vemos después

Po: gracias Víbora espero que todo salga bien te veré luego

MIENTRAS EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Tigresa se encontraba dando una vuelta buscando a Víbora que ya se había demorado bastante y en eso se puso a recordar una pequeña charla que tuvo con Víbora hace algunos días

Flashback

Tigresa: Víbora tú crees que debería salir con po, ya sabes cómo su novia?

Víbora: Si lo que sientes por él es real porque no te das una oportunidad

Tigresa: (suspiro) no lo sé, no sabría como portarme, además que en gongnem sentí como me quitaban a mi panda de las manos, y no estoy segura si en verdad estoy enamorada de él o es algo mas

Víbora: porque no lo intentas podrían sorprenderte los resultados Tigresa, solo dale una oportunidad a él y a ti, quien sabe incluso podrían tener crías algún día

Tigresa sonrojada por el comentario de víbora solo la miro con asombro y se quedo sin palabras en eso Víbora solo le dijo unas últimas palabras antes de dejar a la felina pensar un poco sobre lo que quería

Víbora: inténtalo al menos ten la seguridad de que lo intentaste y si no llegara a funcionar cosa que me parece imposible, Po jamás dejaría de quererte, sabes que eres su favorita solo inténtalo

Víbora salió de la habitación dejando a Tigresa pensando en lo que debía hacer

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Víbora entro en la sala de entrenamiento solo para ver a tigresa perdida en una mirada al vacio y sacándola de su mundo le hablo de manera entusiasmada

Víbora: Tigresa!

Tigresa despertando de su mirada perdida mira a Víbora muy contenta y le pregunta

Tigresa: Que paso, que fue lo que te dijo

Víbora: no vas a creerlo esto te va a encantar!

Tigresa: pero dime que es lo que dijo!?

Víbora: la razón por la cual la esta así es porque está enamorado de alguien

Tigresa iracunda aprieta los puños y casi gritando dice

Tigresa: DE QUIEN!

Víbora: De ti!

Tigresa se queda sin palabras por un momento y solo la ve y le dice

Tigresa: enserio? El te dijo eso

Víbora: si, el teme que si te lo dice vaya a perderte y por eso esta tan deprimido, no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos, es la oportunidad perfecta para que se lo digas tu

Tigresa: YOOO!? Pero no se qué decir…

Víbora: vamos es lo que esperabas no pierdas la oportunidad y ve a decírselo se que las palabras te saldrán en ese momento, el está en el durazno de la sabiduría, ve ahora

Tigresa dándose vuelta y corriendo hacia la salida, decidida gracias a las palabras de su amiga se dispone a encontrarse con Po y le dice a Víbora

Tigresa: Gracias víbora tienes razón no perderé mi oportunidad

Y víbora solo piensa(suerte Tigresa)

MIENTRAS EN EL DURAZNO DE LA SABIDURIA CELESTIAL

Po está sentado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro pensando en que víbora seguro podría ayudarlo y que si todo sale bien pronto su amada tigresa estará con él y así todo en su mente se aclararía y se enfocaría en hacerla feliz en eso Po siente que alguien se acerca corriendo hacia el

Tigresa: PO!

Po: Ti…Ti…TIGRESA!?

Tigresa: Po espera no te asustes solo quiero hablar con tigo

Po: uff por un momento creí que querías matarme

Tigresa: como matarte Po además hay algo que me dijo Víbora y quiero preguntarte en persona y quiero la verdad

Po: algo? Aa claro dime

Tigresa: es verdad que tu… estas enamorado de mi Po? Y quiero la verdad

Po: Tigresa por favor se que tal vez te moleste, bueno debe molestarte pero debes saber que últimamente note que te quiero y te necesito mas que nadie en mi vida y pues no sabía cómo decírtelo pero si ahora que lo sabes vas a odiarme yo lo entenderé

Tigresa: Po…

Po: espera tigresa por favor déjame terminar, solo quiero decirte que te amo y si tu a mi no solo quiero pedirte que te qued- el panda no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería ya que la felina se abalanzo contra el quedando arriba de su estomago y le dijo

Tigresa: Eres mi pequeño panda y siento exactamente lo mismo solo prométeme una cosa que pase lo que pase, JAMAS SE TE OCURRA DEJARME DENUEVO

Po aun sorprendido por lo sucedido e incrédulo por las palabras de la felina la tomo de la cintura y con una sonrisa le dijo dulcemente

Po: solo si tu prometes que jamás voy a perderte ni por un solo segundo

Tigresa asintió con la cabeza y sin pensarlo dos veces tomo a po y empezó a besarlo con ternura y deseo, haciéndole saber al panda que ella en verdad lo quería y que jamás lo dejaría ir de su lado.

Bueno gente, suponiendo que alguien leyera mi pequeño fic es la primera vez que intento algo así y voy a continuarlo por mucho mas solo quisiera algunos consejos y sugerencias, jejeje y siendo sincero tenía planeado la unión de po y tigresa en unos dos capítulos más pero como tuve una gran decepción amorosa quise adelantarlo y sentirme un poco mejor gracias de antemano ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que este les guste como el anterior y gracias por el apoyo, enserio que crei que no seria del agrado de muchos mi primer capitulo ^^

2: la tormenta cercana y el amor creciente

En la cocina se encontraban Víbora y Mono hablando un poco de lo que sucedía con Po, claro Víbora no le menciono lo de los sentimientos a Tigresa ya que primero tenía que saber que era lo que su amiga había echo con Po

Mono: y entonces, ahora está hablando con Tigresa cierto?

Víbora: así es, espero que Po vuelva a ser el mismo, odio verlo deprimido…

Mono: si, tienes razón el palacio ha estado aburrido sin su humor tan habitual, pero pronto estará mejor

Víbora: eso espero, apropósito ¿Dónde están los demás?

Mono: a pues Grulla fue a dar un paseo al pueblo y Mantis lo acompaño para no aburrirse

Víbora: y tu ¿Por qué no fuiste?

Mono: a bueno es que tenía que atender unos pequeños asuntos

Víbora: ¿que clase de asuntos?

Mono con una sonrisa maléfica la mira mientras empieza a caminar a la puerta de la cocina

Mono: Pronto lo sabrás, será divertido jejeje iré a prepararlo todo, deberías descansar un poco

Víbora curiosa por el comentario de su compañero solo asintió y vio como se alejaba hacia las habitaciones.

MIENTRAS EN EL DURAZNO DE LA SABIDURIA CELESTIAL

Po: Tigresa crees que deberíamos decirles de lo nuestro a los demás

Tigresa: yo creo que deberíamos esperar un poco, además que por ahora lo más importante es decirles que ya estás bien Po…

Po: tienes razón, apropósito no vi a Shifu esta mañana ¿sabes donde esta?

Tigresa: ahora que lo mencionas creo que está en su habitación, lo mejor será no molestarlo hasta mañana

Po: oye Tigresa ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Tigresa: claro Po dime que ocurre

Po: es que quería saber si podríamos ir a algún lado a dar una vuelta, tu sabes como ahora somos… bueno tu sabes

Tigresa: escucha Po entiendo tu entusiasmo pero quisiera que lo mantuviéramos así por un tiempo, es la primera vez que siento esto por alguien y no estoy segura de cómo llevar esto, pero eso no quiere decir que me avergüence de ti, solo dame un par de días ¿de acuerdo?

Po: está bien lo entiendo, además como decirle que no a la mujer más Bárbara y hermosa que existe

Tigresa un poco sonrojada por el comentario se recostó entre sus grandes y cálidos brazos de panda, apoyándose en el pecho de Po contesto

Tigresa: gracias Po, ah sí y una cosa mas

Po: y ¿Qué es?

Tigresa: ¿eres mi pandita cierto?

Po: siempre lo seré

Tigresa sonrió por las cosas que estaban pasando, por alguna razón se sentía verdaderamente feliz, y aunque al principio odio al panda no se imaginaba la vida de otra forma, todo estaba tranquilo y ambos se empezaban a quedar dormidos en un cálido abrazo

MIENTRAS EN UNA CUEVA CERCA AL VALE DE LA PAZ

Un grupo de lobos y cocodrilos estaban de camino al Valle de la Paz después de una noche pesada dentro de una cueva húmeda, solo eran unos bandidos y asesinos que les gustaba causar caos a su paso eran liderados por un gran lobo de color gris y gran tamaño que tenia encadenado a un lobezno de no más de 4 años de edad, muy lastimado y hambriento, en eso el jefe cocodrilo se acerca a su líder

Kayus: señor hemos avistado un valle lleno de animales pequeños perfecto para ser atacado, estimamos la llegada mañana por la mañana si salimos ahora

El Gran lobo que se encontraba recostado se levanto del suelo y dirigiéndose al jefe cocodrilo le dijo

Lao: jajajaja perfecto ya me estaba aburriendo esto está muy aburrido por aquí

Tomando las cadenas del lobezno se lo entrego al jefe cocodrilo y le dijo

Lao: llévalo a caminar ya estoy harto de tenerlo aquí necesito prepararme, si quieres déjalo con tus hombres para que se diviertan

¿?: Espera yo quiero divertirme con ese pequeño

Lao: Ranmaru eres tú?

Una preciosa hembra de lobo se acerco de entre las sombras de la cueva dirigiéndose hacia Lao

Ranmaru: hola Lao, yo quiero llevarme a ese pequeño si no te molesta, necesito distraerme con algo

Kayus: por mí no hay problema mi lord, además tengo muchas cosas que preparar para su llegada

Lao: bueno si no hay objeción puedes llevártelo

Tomando al lobezno del cuello lo tiro hacia Ranmaru impactándolo contra el suelo

Lao: espero que te comportes, no quiero enterarme de que te estuviste quejando

El pequeño lobezno solo con unos pequeños sollozos de dolor se levanto y fue hacia la hembra en cuatro patas, ya que apenas se mantenía en pie

Ranmaru: bueno ahora me retiro tengo muchas cosas que hacer antes de irnos adios Lao, Adiós jefe Kayus

Lao: como sea vete ya

Kayus: Diviértase señorita Ranmaru

Ranmaru tomo la cadena del lobezno y lo llevo hacia el resto de las hembras que se encontraban fuera de la cueva, el pobre lobezno apenas se mantenía en pie, y al salir a la luz se notaba lo herido que se encontraba y el miedo que tenía en eso Ranmaru lo levanto cargándolo en brazos y refiriéndose a él le dijo

Ranmaru: tranquilo pequeño no quiero lastimarte solo te daré un baño y curaremos esas heridas

El lobezno aun en estado vegetal solo se desmayo en los brazos de la hembra

Ranmaru: (suspiro) si tan sólo mi hermano no fuera un cretino pequeño, pero calma te prometo que en el siguiente pueblo encontrare a alguien que se quede con tigo

Empezó a lamerle las heridas para aliviar un poco su dolor mientras lo llevaba a un manantial cerca de ahí

MIENTRAS EN EL DURAZNO DE LA SABIDURIA CELESTIAL

Tigresa se despertó notando que ya era más de medio día y levantándose del estomago de Po se acerca a su cara para despertarlo con un dulce beso en la boca

Po: hola mi amor… DIGO TIGRESA!

Tigresa: tranquilo mientras nadie nos escuche no hay problema, además eso fue tierno (mirándolo coquetamente)

Po: uff que alivio jejeje y ¿por qué me despertaste?

Tigresa: mira Po ya es tarde, deberíamos volver al palacio antes que se preocupen

Po se levanto del suelo y tomando a tigresa de la cintura para subirla a su hombro le dijo

Po: bien pero déjame llevarte hasta allí

Tigresa bajando de su hombro lo tomo de la mano y lo jalo diciéndole

Tigresa: aun puedo caminar Po además se que te cansarías llevándome

Po: no lo aria pero está bien jejeje creo que me emocione un poco

Tigresa mirándolo coquetamente

Tigresa: ¿solo un poco?

Po: bueno, bueno me emocione MUUUCHO, así esta mejor?

Tigresa: si esta mejor Po

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro y se dirigían hacia el palacio de jade a paso calmado, mientras disfrutaban la caminata que le esperaba

MIENTRAS EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Grulla estaba con mantis buscando entre las tiendas un regalo para Po para subirle el ánimo y no tenían mucha suerte ya que no sabían que llevarle que no fuera exactamente comida

Mantis: sigo creyendo que deberíamos llevarle algo de comer

Grulla: yo también lo creo pero debemos buscar algo especial

Mantis: a que te refieres con especial, la comida es lo mas especial pare el

Grulla: ya deja lo de la comida mantis, debe ser algo que le gusta

Mantis: mira allá! Ese no es un cuadro de Tigresa?

Grulla dándose la vuelta a donde apuntaba mantis vio un cuadro de buen tamaño con Tigresa en el, pintada en su pose de batalla habitual

Grulla: creo que lo encontramos, se que le gustara ese cuadro

Mantis: lo dices porque le gusta el Kung fu, o Porque tigresa es su favorita

Grulla: ambas, mira solo vamos a comprarlo y volvamos al palacio

Mantis: Bien pero tu pagas que yo solo te acompañe

Grulla: si, si lo sé no esperaba que pagaras tu

Mantis: oye yo vi el cuadro me merezco un premio

Grulla: si como digas

MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Mono estaba preparando algunas cosas en el cuarto de Po mientras víbora estaba descansando en su cuarte, en eso escucha unos pasos en la cocina y de inmediato se dirigió a ver quién era

Tigresa: que raro que los demás no estén aquí esperando tú sopa

Po: seguro que pronto vendrán será mejor que me apresure en cocinar

Mono: HOLA CHICOS!

Tigresa y Po: Hola mono

Po: que paso Mono porque tan animado

Mono: créeme hermano pronto lo sabrás

Tigresa: Hm espero que no sea una broma

Mono: aunque no lo creas esta vez es algo más pero cuando estará lista la sopa Po

Po: pronto mono dame un momento

Tigresa: jamás creí que extrañaría tus fideos Po

Po sonrojándose por el comentario de Tigresa solo siguió preparando la sopa mientras que Víbora entraba en la cocina

Víbora: hola chicos, ¿ya está la sopa?

Po: ya casi

Mono: vamos Po me muero de hambre

Tigresa: tranquilo mono, además que aún faltan Mantis y Grulla

Víbora: es cierto, que tanto habrán echo en el pueblo

Mono: tranquila segura que ya llegan

Grulla y mantis entrando en la cocina con un cuadro envuelto les dicen

Mantis: Hablan de nosotros

Grulla: perdonen nuestra tardanza, no encontrábamos lo que buscamos

Víbora: ¿y se puede saber qué es?

Mantis: No es una sorpresa

Tigresa: y se puede saber ¿Para quién?

Grulla: es para Po

Po: para mí? Que es muéstrenme

Grulla: tranquilo Po creo que será mejor que lo abras en tu habitación

Po: o si. Una sorpresa que Bárbaro no puedo esperar a ver que es

Mantis: creo que va a gustarte Po

Víbora: me alegra verte mejor Po

Po: gracias Víbora me alegra volver

Mantis: vaya Tigresa y dices que no sabes hablar con la gente

Tigresa: cállate si quieres mantenerte en un pieza (mirándolo con una fría mirada)

Mantis: no si nada mas decía no hay porque alterarse

Todos se rieron de los comentarios que se daban mientras Po ya servía los platos y el ambiente volvía a ser alegre y el Po que todos querían había vuelto, la conversación duro unas horas hasta que se dieron cuenta de la hora y todos se retiraban a sus habitaciones

Víbora: bueno ya me voy creo que la hora pasa volando

Grulla es cierto, hasta mañana chicos

Mantis: hasta mañana

Tigresa: Po vamos a ver que esa sorpresa que te dejaron mantis y Grulla

Po: claro Tigresa

Mientras los otros se dirigían hacia sus habitaciones Po y Tigresa entraban en la Habitación de Po para ver lo que le dejaron, y fue grande la sorpresa al ver un cuadro de tigresa en su pose de batalla, tanto que Po se sonrojo al ver que tigresa miraba su reacción

Tigresa: parece que te gusta verdad?

Po: ¿gustarme? Esta BARBARO jejeje

Tigresa: me alegra que te haya gustado, Ahora me iré a dormir te veré mañana mi pequeño panda

Acercándose y dándole un dulce mordisco en los labios para luego abrazarlo y besarlo de una manera muy dulce, deseándole dulces sueños

Po: gracias tigresa, TE AMO demasiado sabes

Tigresa: yo también te amo Po, descansa

Ambos guerreros se fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar pensando en lo que les deparara el futuro

**Bueno fue el 2 capitulo espero que les haya llamado la atención y si quieren saber que hizo mono en el cuarto de Po pronto lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo y si en verdad les gusto recomiéndenme si no es molestia para ustedes, gracias de antemano Caym ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí el tercer capítulo, gracias por los ánimos, intentare subir los capítulos lo más rápido posible, pero creo que no será siempre a diario, claro que intentare que lo sea, espero disfruten…**

Capitulo 3: una llegada en la tempestad pt 1

CERCA AL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Lao: ¿Cuánto falta para llegar Kayus?

Kayus: estamos a medio camino, por cierto no he visto a Ranmaru desde que lo mandamos con ese animal, es raro que ella se pierda por tanto tiempo

Lao: tranquilo Kayus seguro esta divirtiéndose con ese pequeño desgraciado

Kayus: aun así me parece extraño que no hayan regresado aun, pero si tú dices que todo está bien creeré en ti

Lao: cálmate amigo concéntrate en llevarme lo más rápido posible al valle

Kayus: ya no falta mucho pronto estaremos en el lugar

MIENTRAS CERCA DE LA CARABANA DE BANDIDOS

Ranmaru: vaya! Quién diría que limpio y bien vestido te verías tan apuesto pequeño, lo que más me sorprende es que seas tan blanco, pareces nieve pequeño, eres muy parecido a tu madre, y a todo esto quería preguntarte cómo te llamas

¿?: ¿Mi… nombre?

Ranmaru: si pequeño o es que después de cómo te trate ¿aun crees que soy mala? Si es así me ofendes pequeño

¿?: No, no es eso, es solo que desde que Lao mato a mis padres nadie se había preocupado por mí, olvide como era que alguien te cuidase cuando lo necesitas

Ranmaru: jajaja con que eso era… bueno no tienes de que preocuparte, como te prometí te protegeré Hasta llegar al pueblo y ahí te quedaras con alguien, no dejare que el imbécil de mi hermano te ponga las manos encima de nuevo pero quisiera saber tu nombre, me lo dirás?

¿?: Mi nombre… es-

Fue interrumpido cuando Ranmaru noto que alguien estaba acercándose, y se escondió tras unos arbustos lo bastante grande

¿?: Ranmaru, traje algo de comer soy Luke

Ranmaru: idiota casi me matas del susto, y como sabias que estaban aquí

Luke: porque puedo olerte querida, además que creí que tu y ese pequeño estarían hambrientos

Ranmaru: gracias Luke creo que eres el único que me apoya con esto

Luke: créeme, odio ver sufrir a ese pequeño y mas a manos de tu hermano

Ranmaru: si, lo sé pero no hay de otra, lo dejare con alguien en el siguiente pueblo

¿?: ¿Quien es él?

Ranmaru: Wow! Pequeño me olvide que estabas ahí, el es Luke, es un buen amigo no te preocupes el me ayudo con tigo, solo él y yo sabíamos donde quedaban las aguas donde te lleve y ahora que lo pienso dime tu nombre pequeño

Luke: cierto yo también me preguntaba cuál era tu nombre, ya que Lao solo te trata como a basura

¿?: Mi nombre es "Klaus"

Ranmaru: ese nombre, es muy lindo pequeño, jamás lo hubiera imaginado

Luke: vaya, ese nombre está muy elegante pequeño, digo Klaus

Klaus: gracias pero por favor que solo quede entre nosotros

Ranmaru: claro pequeño Klaus será nuestro pequeño secreto

Le dijo la Hembra mientras le lamia las mejillas haciendo que el pequeño lobezno se sonroje

Luke: jejeje oye Klaus ¿estas enamorado de Ranmaru?

Klaus: a que ¿yo? Pues, ammm yo…

Ranmaru: oooow que lindo, a mí también me gustas lindo, ¿quieres ser mi pequeño novio?

Luke: jajajaja oye Klaus yo que tu diría que si

Klaus: yo…, yo…

El pobre lobezno estaba rojo de la vergüenza y claro que Ranmaru le parecía linda y más aun después de cómo lo trato y solo guardo un pequeño silencio hasta que Ranmaru hablo

Ranmaru: Bueno entonces que te parece si esperamos a que crezcas un poco y me das una respuesta

Klaus: está bien… Te quiero, mucho

Ranmaru noto que el pequeño estaba llorando y lo abrazo con ternura para hacerlo sentir a salvo en sus brazos y le susurro

Ranmaru: yo también te quiero pequeño no dejare que nada te paso pero prométeme que cuando crezcas me aras sentir orgullosa de ti y que siempre aras el bien sobre todas las cosas, ¿lo harás?

Klaus: yo, are que nadie viva lo que yo he vivido, nadie se merece lo que me paso y prometo siempre hacer lo correcto

Luke: vaya, eso me parece muy bien pequeño Klaus, a pesar de ser solo un lobezno se nota que lo que pasaste hizo que razonaras como alguien mayor, te felicito por eso

Klaus: gracias, y no es por molestar pero ¿me das una galleta?

Luke: AH! Es cierto la comida casi lo había olvidado, claro pequeño toma lo que quieras, tu también Ranmaru: Oh gracias caballero, la siguiente espero que no escuches conversaciones ajenas

Luke: o vamos no te enojes, era imposible no escucharlo

Ranmaru: supongo que sí pero aun así me debes una ¿ok?

Luke: (suspirando) está bien…

MIENTRAS EN LA CARABANA DE BANDIDOS

Kayus: Lao el Valle de la Paz está a unos pocos Kilómetros de aquí, y como te había dicho llegamos al amanecer

Lao: jajaja jamás dude de ti viejo amigo, y la ves que lo hice me arrepentí, ahora te pregunto, ¿nuestros hombres están listos para atacar?

Kayus: pues habrá que preguntarles

Kayus se dio la vuelta mirando al resto de los hombres que caminaban detrás de el

Kayus: ¡HOMBRES, ¿ESTAN LISTOS PARA ATACAR?!

El ejército de bandidos con mucha energía y al unísono contestaron

Hombres de la caravana: ¡ARRASAREMOS TODA LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA EN EL NOMBRE DEL GRAN LAO!

Kayus dirigiéndose a Lao

Kayus: ¿eso responde tu pregunta?

Lao: en ese caso ¡ATACAREMOS AL ALBA!

Kayus: ¡ESCUCHARON HOMBRES, SE CUMPLIRA SU DESEO!

Hombres de la caravana: ¡Siiiii!

MIENTRAS EN E VALLE DE LA PAZ

Los primeros rayos de sol empiezan a salir por las montañas y en eso un vendedor de vasijas que salía temprano todas las mañanas escucho los gritos de guerra de los hombres de Lao y de inmediato corrió hacia el templo de jade a informar lo que estaba por suceder

EN E TEMPLO DE JADE

El maestro Shifu estaba despierto preparándose para que sonara el gong y comenzar los entrenamientos con los 5 y con el guerrero dragón, hasta que sintió un alboroto afuera del palacio y se dirigía a investigar lo que pasaba

Shifu: pero que es todo este escándalo

Vendedor: Maestro Shifu, son Bandidos, parece un ejército que se acercan al Valle

Shifu: ¿Qué!? ¿Cómo sabe si es un ejército?

Vendedor: se escuchan sus gritos acercándose, al parecer están a unos minutos de llegar

Shifu: Gracias por la advertencia, enviare a los 5 y al guerrero dragón de inmediato, por favor alerte al Valle del peligro

Vendedor: si maestro

El vendedor corrió hacia el valle gritando que todos se escondieran y que un gran peligro se acercaba

Mientras que Shifu fue a despertar a los 5 y al guerrero dragón con un tono alarmado

Shifu: ¡ESTUDIANTES!

Los 5 salieron de sus habitaciones y al unísono dijeron

Los 5: Buenos días maestro

Shifu: Pronto despierten a Po el Valle corren un gran peligro

Tigresa: ¿que ocurre maestro?

Shifu: un ejército de bandidos atacara el Valle debemos prepararnos

Po saliendo de su cuarto al escuchar los gritos de Shifu

Po: ¡UN EJERCITO! NO SERA PROBLEMA MAESTRO NUESTRA BARBAROSIDAD LOS DEJARA FUERA DE COMBATE

Shifu: ¡no te lo tomes a la ligera PANDA! Esto puede ser muy peligroso

Tigresa: No se preocupe maestro nos encargaremos de ellos

Shifu: Confió en tu palabra Tigresa, Ahora dejen de perder el tiempo y ¡VAYAN!

Po: Awww pero ni siquiera hemos desayunado

Los 5 al unísono: ¡PO!

Po: está bien solo bromeaba

Mantis: siii seguro Po

Tigresa: dejen de perder el tiempo y vamos

Po y Mantis asintieron y se dirigieron a la salida del Palacio a enfrentar al ejército que se acercaba

MIENTRAS EN EL VALLE

Lao: ¡!ALFIN! Jajaja ahora destruyan ¡TODOO!

Kayus: hombres, ya escucharon a nuestro líder, DESTRUYAN TODO A SU PASO, NO DEJEN NADA EN PIE

Los hombres de la caravana con un fuerte grito se acercaban cada vez más al pueblo sin una solo pisca de piedad en sus ojos

MIENTRAS EN UNA TIENDA EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Ranmaru: Pronto, el palacio de Jade esta por esa dirección

Luke: ¿el palacio de jade? ¿Y qué hay en ese lugar?

Ranmaru: si no me equivoco ahí viven maestros de kung fu y creo que sería el mejor lugar para dejar a Klaus

Luke: ¡MAESTROS DE KUNG FU! Jajaja Lao no sabía eso, creo que nos darán una paliza, o bueno a ellos

Ranmaru: la idea es dejar a Klaus con el guerrero Dragón, estoy segura que el cuidara bien a Klaus

Klaus estaba dormido en los brazos de Ranmaru pero sentía que lo que pasaba era como un sueño en eso se despertó y pregunto

Klaus: Ranmaru ¿no te quedaras con migo?

Ranmaru: no pequeño, pero volveré por ti, lo prometo esto es para despistar a Lao y tenerte a salvo hasta que puedas retarlo por el liderazgo, Luke y yo no podemos retarlo ya que yo soy su hermana y Luke no es tan fuerte

Luke: oye no tienes porque herir mis sentimientos

Ranmaru: cállate

Luke: uy que seriedad, oye mira esos no son los maestros?

Ranmaru: si en efecto ese es el panda al que buscamos, pero debemos esperar a que las cosas se calmen antes de llevarlo, después de la batalla iremos a buscarlos y luego nos reuniremos con el resto de la caravana

Luke: OK!

Klaus: tengo miedo Ranmaru

Ranmaru: Tranquilo pequeño Luke Y yo no dejaremos que nada te pase

**Este fue el tercer capítulo espero haya sido de su agrado, me alegra saber que les gusta mi trabajo gracias de antemano Caym p.d. si se preguntan por la sorpresa de Mono, la deje para el siguiente capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Les adelanto la segunda parte de mi historia para no dejarlos con la intriga espero lo disfruten**

Capitulo 4: una llegada en la tempestad pt 2

Lao y Kayus junto a sus hombres estaban destrozando algunos edificios a la entrada del valle de la Paz mientras que las hembras estaban cuidando las carretas y recolectando todo lo que les podría ser útil, cosas como comida, ropa, armas, sabanas, etc. Se notaba que tanto Lao como Kayus disfrutaban destruir todo a su paso y sus hombres no se quedaban atrás

Lao: jajajaja no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me había divertido tanto

Kayus: oye Lao no notas algo extraño

Lao: hmmm pues ahora que lo mencionas me sorprende que no hayamos encontramos a nadie en este lugar

Kayus: ¿crees que sea una trampa Lao?

Lao: aunque así fuera somos un ejército de más de 500 hombres, ¿crees que podrán con nosotros?

Kayus: hmmmm

¿?: ¡Prepárense para sentir el Trueno!

Lao y Kayus se voltearon a ver que por uno de los caminos del pueblo se acercaba un gran panda muerto de cansancio sin ningún arma o ejercito para enfrentarlos

Lao: jajajajaja eres tan imbécil como para venir aquí ¿solo?

Po: créeme amigo no conoces la ira de un Panda

Kayus: jajajaja y que aras ¿vas a matarnos con tu ternura?

Lao: jajaja no, va a aplastarnos y nos dejara estampados en la tierra jajaja

Po: no me tienten porque puedo hacerlo

Lao: bien si así lo quieres… HOMBRES MATEN AL PANDA

Los hombres de Lao fueron corriendo a destruir al panda que se atrevió a ir solo contra Lao y Kayus pero para la sorpresa de estos dos ese panda estaba arrasando con sus hombres y haciéndolos volar por los aires como si de hormigas se trataran

Kayus: ¿!que clase de guerrero es ese panda!?

Lao: ¡!NO ME IMPORTA DESTRUYANLO, QUIEN ME TRAIGA SU CABEZA SERA EL TERCERO AL MANDO!

Kayus: Ya oyeron a Lao Ahora maten al panda

Los hombres que estaban destruyendo los edificios dejaron todo y se aproximaron a Po con toda su ira desatada y más aun por la recompensa que recibirían, ser el tercero al mando sería un gran honor para cualquiera pero lo que no sabían era que el panda no estaba solo realmente

Po: ¡chicos Ahora!

Al oír el grito, Kayus y Lao vieron que desde los escombros salían otros guerreros a ayudar al panda y lo peor era que estaban haciendo ver a su gran ejercito como si solo fueran un chiste, Lao estaba sorprendido por la habilidad de esos guerreros más aun al ver que inclusive un insecto estaba acabando con sus hombres a la velocidad de un rayo y que una Víbora que no tenía ninguna extremidad estaba bailando en el campo de batalla y no podían proyectarle un solo golpe, mientras que Kayus veía a mono como hacia quedar a sus hombres en ridículo y a grulla que con sus fuertes ráfagas de viento movía a sus hombres como plumas, fue tanta la ira de los jefes de los bandidos que no dudaron en ayudar a sus hombres, Lao saco una espada rustica de las carretas cerca a ellos mientras que Kayus pidió un Mazo a las hembras que estaban a cerca, fue entonces que la batalla se veía más justa, la velocidad de mantis era comparable con el movimiento de la espada de Lao y los rítmicos movimientos de Víbora coordinaban al movimiento de la espada dificultando la batalla para estos dos guerreros, mientras que Kayus con la gran fuerza de su mazo le dio grande problemas a Po y Mono ya que la fuerza con las que los atacaba era comparable con las balas de los cañones de Shen además que las ráfagas de viento de Grulla no parecían afectarlo, en eso Po lo único que pensaba era que Tigresa debería apresurarse en ayudar a la gente del pueblo e ir a ayudarlos, les hacía falta la gran fuerza de la Maestra Tigresa

MIENTRAS EN UN EDIFICIO CERCA A LA BATALLA

Ranmaru: ¡MIRA LUKE! Ni siquiera Kayus y Lao pueden reducir a esos maestros, creo que deberíamos dejarles a Klaus ahora, antes que mi hermano me llame a ayudarlo a escapar

Luke: Ranmaru dame a Klaus y yo lo llevare, mi ausencia es menos notoria además que pronto Lao retirara a sus hombres, así será más seguro y al expulsarme del grupo por traidor podre estar cerca de Klaus para que no se sienta tan mal hasta acostumbrarse a esos maestros

Ranmaru: ¿!QUE!? Luke se que quieres ayudar pero no puedo abandonarte así

Klaus: señorita Ranmaru, no quisiera que por ayudarme le pasara algo, estoy de acuerdo con Luke, así será más seguro para usted y para mi, por favor déjenos hacerlo

Luke: bien el pequeño ha hablado, así que está decidido vete antes que se dé cuenta que no estas

Ranmaru: chicos… están seguros de esto

Klaus y Luke: seguros

Luke: ahora vete

Ranmaru asintiendo con la cabeza salto a través de los edificios para llegar mientras que Luke con Klaus en sus brazos se disponían a ayudar a los guerreros y llevarle a Klaus para que se quedaran con ellos

EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA

Po ya estaba quedando exhausto por la batalla y casi no podía más en eso con un gran estruendo aparece una figura muy familiar para Po

Po: ¡Tigresa! Creí que no llegarías

Tigresa: lo siento Po me tomo un poco más de tiempo

Tigresa con un salto directo a Kayus, lo golpeo con una fuerza increíble rompiendo el gran mazo y mandándolo a volar directo a una de las carretas, Lao al ver eso no dudo en atacarla

Lao: Muy bien gatita ¿así que juegas rudo eh? Veamos si puedes con esto

Po: si que podremos, nuestra barbarosidad te dejara sin palabras

Tigresa: Po déjame a este, le haré pagar por haberme llamado así

Po: pero tigresa esta armado y es muy bueno

Tigresa: tranquilo Po te prometo que no me pasara nada

Po: de acuerdo

Después de la pequeña charla Tigresa y Lao tenían una batalla muy pareja, a pesar de la gran fuerza y disciplina de tigresa, Lao era muy bueno con su espada, pero mientras ellos dos peleaban Luke se acerco a Po con mucho cuidado para poder entregarle a Klaus

Luke: ¡eh tu Panda!

Po: ¡AH! O cometiste un error al revelarme dónde estabas ahora conocerás el estilo del panda

Luke: espera no soy tu enemigo

Po: a entonces a que vienes

Luke: Gran maestro he venido a pedirle que cuide a este lobezno

Po: ¿qué? Pero porque a mí no puedo hacerlo

En eso Lao vio a Luke que tenia a Klaus en sus brazos y con una gran ira mando a tigresa lejos un momento para poder ir hacia Luke

Luke: por favor guerrero este pequeño morirá si no lo acept-

Luke no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que Lao lo había atravesado con su espada directamente en el pecho dejando a Po en shock por lo sucedido

Lao: MUERE TRAIDOR ESE LOBEZNO ES MI JUGUETE

Po al oír el comentario de Lao reacciono tomando a Klaus en sus Brazos notando que el pobre lobezno estaba totalmente pálido por lo que ocurrió

Po: ¡MALDITO! PORQUE ¿¡LO ISISTE!?

Lao: dame a ese Enano es mío

Po: Jamás, y si fuera tu me iría ahora

Lao sorprendido por el comentario del panda vio que sus hombres estaban en retirada y los pocos que quedaban estaban siendo apaleados por los maestros en eso llamo a su hermana

Lao: ¡Ranmaru!

Ranmaru apareciendo al lado de su hermano

Ranmaru: hermano dime que sucede

Lao: debemos escapar ahora

Ranmaru sorprendida ya que su hermano jamás abandonaba una batalla asintió y lanzo una esfera al suelo que proyecto una pequeña explosión acompañado de una nube de humo dejando a los guerreros confundidos, y al recuperar la razón vieron a Lao y sus hombres a una distancia considerable y gritando

Lao: ¡les juro que cuando vuelva se arrodillaran ante mí y matare al pequeño engendro!

Después de que la bomba de humo se disipara Klaus se separo de Po y corrió hacia Luke mirándolo con lagrimas en los ojos

Luke: calma pequeño todo va a estar bien (su vos sonaba cortada por la cantidad de sangre que ya había perdido)

Po: No puede ser, estas muy mal herido, no lo entiendo porque ese bandido quiere a este Lobezno

Luke: eso solo él puede responderlo (señalando a Klaus) por ahora prométeme que lo cuidaras, cúmplelo como el último deseo de un difunto

Po aun confundido no podía negarle la petición, después de que diera su vida por ese pequeño se notaba que en verdad lo quería

Luke: por favor guerrero Dragón cuídalo es lo último que pido aunque soy un desconocido, por favor

Po: lo haré, no tienes de que preocuparte, te prometo que siempre lo cuidare

Luke: gra-sss, siass

Luke ya no soporto mas la pérdida de sangre y falleció tranquilo al saber que el pequeño lobezno seria cuidado por esos poderosos guerreros y el pequeño Klaus al ver a Luke sin vida pego un fuerte aullido que se escucho en todo el valle, un aullido de dolor muy fuerte que llamo la atención de los 5 que se acercaron a ver a Po con la cabeza hacia abajo con una expresión de tristeza, notando el cuerpo sin vida del lobo a los pies de Po y al pequeño lobezno que lloraba la muerte de ese lobo

Víbora: Po ¿Qué fue lo paso?

Po: ves ese cuerpo, le prometí cuidar a este pequeño ahora que ha muerto

Víbora: Oh Po (con un tono de tristeza)

Tigresa: ¡Po! ¿Que paso aquí?

Po solo abrazo a tigresa y apoyo su rostro en ella denotando la tristeza de ver sufriendo a ese pequeño y tigresa notando eso no tomo importancia a la presencia de os otros y levanto el rostro de Po para besarlo tiernamente en los labios por un momento y luego separarse viéndolo a los ojos para decirle

Tigresa: tranquilo mi pequeño Po estoy con tigo en todo

Po: gracias Tigresa por favor no te enfades

Tigresa: ¿y porque me enfadaría Po?

Po: ese pequeño lobezno no tenía a donde ir y el último deseo del lobo que ves ahí sin vida

Fue que lo cuidara

Tigresa: no Po, no me enfadaría por eso, isiste lo correcto y yo te ayudare a cuidarlo

Los 4 furiosos que vieron la escena del beso y sentían la tristeza del pequeño solo quedaron asombrados ante tal escena pero Víbora ya se lo esperaba en lo que se acerco a ambos para decirles

Víbora: lleven a ese pequeño al palacio para que se tranquilice un poco, nosotros nos aremos cargo aquí

Tigresa: gracias víbora creo que ambos necesitan descansar ahora (mirando a Po y al pequeño lobezno)

Víbora: llévalos pronto

Tigresa asintió y alzo en brazos al pequeño lobezno que no ofreció ninguna resistencia y llamo a Po para que la siguiera rumbo al palacio mientras que los 4 furiosos restantes salían del shock y evitando hacer preguntas ese momento solo se dispusieron a calmar las cosas en el valle mientras sus compañeros llevaban al lobezno al palacio

MIENTRAS A UNOS POCOS KILOMETROS DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Lao: ¡Maldita sea! Como diablos fue que ese traidor se llevo a ese pequeño, RANMARU NO SE SUPONE QUE TU LO TENIAS

Ranmaru: pues llego ese hombre diciendo que tu lo habías pedido así que se lo di

Kayus: cálmate Lao por ahora debemos dejar que nuestros hombres se recuperen y planear un ataque contra el valle

Lao: si, tienes razón Kayus, debo vengar esa humillación además que mate a ese traidor

Ranmaru al oír eso solo abrió sus ojos como platos y guardo las apariencias ocultando la tristeza que en su corazón nacía

Ranmaru: y mataste al pequeño

Lao: no, ese panda lo salvo antes que pudiera

Ranmaru se tranquilizo al saber que al menos Klaus estaba a salvo de su hermano, pero eso no aliviaba el dolor que sentía en su interior…

**Bueno** **que puedo decir quise adelantar un poco la historia a petición de una amiga mía que no quería quedarse con la intriga y deje la sorpresa de mono para después espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si tienen alguna pregunta en especial solo pregunten y les responderé lo que pueda en el inicio del siguiente capítulo, gracias por su atención y paciencia por lo dramático que esta (creo) la historia atentamente Caym**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un cordial saludo a todos, quería tomar un corto espacio para responder algunas preguntas que me llegaron de parte de amigos de la escuela y una de un review bueno aquí las preguntas y sus respuestas primero mis amigos**

**¿Lao y Kayus son fuertes? ¿Por qué no parece que les haya costado vencerlos?**

**R. De hecho Lao Y Kayus subestimaron lo que podrían encontrar y no fueron preparados, apenas estaban a la mitad de su fuerza completa**

**¿Quién es exactamente Klaus, me parece un poco intrigante?**

**R. es una mezcla de mi historia y la de mi mejor amigo y hermano mí querido husky es todo lo que puedo decir por ahora**

**DarkEffect con respecto a lo de la lobezna o personaje femenino, no te preocupes que ya tengo algo planeado**

Capitulo 5: La calma después de la tempestad

El maestro Shifu se encontraba meditando en las puertas del palacio, esperando algún rastro de sus estudiantes y tratando de mantener la calma, fue su gran alivio al ver a Tigresa y el guerrero dragón acercándose lentamente a ellos, pero noto un pequeño bulto en los brazos de Po y sin dudarlo se acerco para preguntar, en eso Tigresa se acerco a Shifu dejando a Po caminar solo hacia las habitaciones

Tigresa: maestro, hemos controlado a los bandidos, solo destruyeron unos pocos edificios que ya están siendo reconstruidos con ayuda de los 4 furiosos faltantes

Shifu: me alegra oír eso Tigresa, pero ¿Qué es lo que Po traía en sus brazos, y porque esta tan abatido?

Tigresa tomando un poco de aire empezó a contarle al maestro Shifu lo que había pasado en el valle y lo que Po había prometido como guerrero dragón, se notaba la preocupación tanto de Shifu como de Tigresa pero Shifu comprendiendo las circunstancias solo le pidió a Tigresa que acompañara a Po

Shifu: dile a Po que su decisión fue la correcta, y que no hay ningún problema en que ese pequeño se quede

Tigresa: Si maestro, con permiso

Tigresa apresuro el paso hacia las habitaciones para contarle a Po de la aprobación de Shifu y para poder calmar su pena…

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION DE PO

El pobre panda que había llegado con gran pena a su habitación se dispuso a acostar al pequeño en su cama y el sentarse al lado de él pero el silencio fue interrumpido por una dulce voz de bebe que se dirigió a el

Klaus: Maestro dragón por favor no este triste, el ya sabía que eso podría pasar y yo también, me duele perder un amigo pero si el confió en que usted me mantendría a salvo yo estaré bien

Po: (suspiro) si tan solo hubiera aceptado antes ahora tu amigo estaría vivo pequeño, te falle lo siento

Klaus: no me fallo maestro, pero quisiera pedirle que no me dejara solo este día, necesito a alguien si no lo molesto

Po: (suspiro) no pequeño no te dejare solo, jeje y puedes llamarme Po

En eso Tigresa entro a la habitación de Po con unos panes de frijol para el par que estaban teniendo un día pésimo

Tigresa: Po, traje un poco de comida para ti y para ese pequeño y ya hable con el maestro Shifu, el está de acuerdo con tu decisión y no hay ningún inconveniente en que ese pequeño se quede aquí

Po: gracias Tigresa, no sé qué aria sin ti

Tigresa: no te preocupes por eso ahora, pero dime como está el

Klaus: estoy mejor Maestra solo me siento un poco solo

Tigresa quedo sorprendida al ver la dulce voz que tenía el lobezno y dirigiéndose hacia él lo alzó de la cama de Po y lo sentó con ella en el suelo para poder comer, ella mejor que nadie sabía que ese pequeño necesitaba cariño y Po aun estaba un poco distante como para dársela así que no tuvo de otra

Tigresa: ¿estas cómodo pequeño?

Klaus sonrojado al ver a la hermosa felina que lo tenía en sus brazos solo se apoyo en su pecho haciendo que ella le sonriera por los gestos tan dulces que tenia

Klaus: si estoy cómodo, muchas gracias maestra Tigresa

Tigresa: Wow para ser un pequeño eres muy educado

Klaus: gracias, maestra podría tomar un…

Tigresa: ¿pan? Claro para eso los traje, Po ¿tu no quieres uno?

Po: no tengo hambre

Tigresa sabia que Po no se sentía para nada bien como para rechazar la comida, así que tomo uno del plato y le dio una pequeña mordida y luego mirando a Po de una forma muy dulce y tentadora le dijo

Tigresa: este sabe bien dale una mordida por mí

Po alzó la mirada y al ver la expresión coqueta de tigresa y que el pan estaba mordido por ella no dudo ni un segundo en tomarlo de sus manos y comiéndoselo notando que sabía mucho mejor cuando quien amas te la dio

Klaus: no recuerdo la última vez que me dieron algo tan sabroso de comer

Tigresa: oye pequeño ¿Cómo te llamas?

Klaus: a es cierto no mencione mi nombre, yo me llamo Klaus

Po: jamás había oído ese nombre antes, esta genial

Klaus: gracias Po

Tigresa empezó a reír un poco al ver la reacción rara de Po al enterarse del nombre del lobezno y con esa pequeña risita el ambiente tenso cambio totalmente, empezaron a comer y Klaus hacia reír a los guerreros con sus dulces expresiones e incluso el se sentía bien estando sentado en las piernas de tigresa, tanto que se sentía como si estuviera con sus difuntos padres.

MIENTRAS EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Los cuatro furiosos restantes estaban ayudando a reparar los destrozos causados por Lao y Kayus mientras que la gente del pueblo llevaban el cuerpo de Luke ha ser enterrado pero más de estar tristes estaban totalmente sorprendidos por lo que vieron, a excepción de Víbora que ya se lo esperaba

Mantis: oigan, ¿ustedes vieron lo mismo que yo?

Grulla: si te refieres al beso de Tigresa Y Po, si lo vi

Mono: uff que alivio creí que me estaba volviendo loco, entonces yo también lo vi

Grulla: oye Víbora no pareces sorprendida por eso, ¿sabias algo?

Víbora: creo que el beso ya lo dijo todo, me alegro por ellos, pero creo que no deberíamos mencionarlo

Mono: ¿por qué?

Víbora: porque si no nos dijeron nada antes deben estar esperando el momento indicado

Mantis: si claro y fingiremos que no vimos ese beso

Grulla: no exactamente, creo que a lo que se refiere es a que esperemos que ellos nos lo digan y no preguntemos

Mono: ¡ah! En ese caso no hay ningún problema por mí

Grulla: si, Tranquila Víbora no diremos nada

Mantis: bueno si todos están de acuerdo está bien

Víbora: entonces será mejor que termines aquí y volvamos al palacio para ver como están las cosas allá

Todos asintieron y continuaron ayudando a reconstruir el valle pero Víbora no dejaba de pensar en cómo se encontraban Tigresa y Po, pero le preocupaba mucho mas lo que sucedió con ese pequeño lobezno, por el momento solo se apresuraba en terminar para poder volver al palacio y ver cómo estaban las cosas

MIENTRAS A UNOS KILOMETROS DEL VALLE

Lao estaba descansando para recuperarse de la batalla y para poder pensar en el contra ataque en eso Ranmaru aun triste por la noticia solo fue a dormir en la carreta de las hembras y poder despejar su mente, mientras que Kayus solo esperaba paciente las ordenes de Lao

Lao: ¡! Kayus ya sé lo que debemos hacer!

Kayus entro a la cueva en la que se encontraba Lao

Kayus: que es Lao

Lao: ¿recuerdas las armas que escondimos en las montañas que están al sur de aquí?

Kayus: si pero nos tomaría un tiempo volver por ellas Lao, quieres hacerlo

Lao: claro que sí, con eso esos inútiles guerreros no podrán contra nosotros, los subestimamos, ahora enfrentaran nuestro poder completo

Kayus: bien partimos al amanecer, algunos hombres necesitan descansar

Lao: ellos no me interesan iremos solo nosotros dos, dile a uno de tus hombres que le diga a Ranmaru que traeremos sus dagas y que ella se queda al mando hasta que regresemos Kayus: está bien Lao, jajaja ya quiero ver sus rostros al enfrentarnos con todo nuestro poder

Lao: jajajaja si yo también lo deseo, especialmente la cabeza de ese panda y ese enano, y tal vez use a esa gatita para algunas… cosas

Kayus: veo que aun eres un mujeriego Lao

Lao: jajajaja era atractiva, solo la usare un tiempo y luego la mato

Kayus: si tu lo dices Lao

Kayus Salió de la cueva para dar a conocer los planes de Lao a uno de sus hombres mientras recogía provisiones para el viaje y cobrar la venganza que merecían

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION DE PO

Po: vaya esos panes estaban deliciosos

Klaus: es cierto pero tengo un poco de sueño

Tigresa: ¿quieres irte a la cama ya?

Klaus: (con un tono de timidez) si no es mucho pedir quisiera dormir en sus brazos maestra

Tigresa: ¿!QUE!?

Po: Vamos tigresa, será solo esta vez, además que este pobre ha pasado por mucho, solo acuéstate en mi cama con el no creo que eso sea gran cosa

Tigresa: bueno lo haré porque ambos me lo piden

Tigresa se levanto del suelo con el lobezno en brazos y se recostó en la cama de Po notando que el pelaje del pequeño era muy suave y agradable mientras que Po se recostó en el suelo mirando hacia el techo notando un pequeño frasco en una esquina del techo, y se levanto a ver de qué se trataba, tomo un pequeño banco que estaba cerca y subiéndose a el bajo el frasco y al abrirlo vio una nota y un pequeño bulto adentro y al leer la nota decía

"Po espero que este pequeño regalo te alegre un poco las cosas atentamente Mono"

Po quería saber que había adentro pero prefirió guardar el frasco y esperar a estar en privado ya que ese no le pareció un buen momento para revisarlo en eso Tigresa que vio a Po lejos de ella lo llamo

Tigresa: Po, puedes venir aquí

Po nervioso escondió el frasco detrás de él y mirando a tigresa que seguía de espaldas a él se calmo y dejo el frasco entre unos platos que estaban ahí

Po: claro Tigresa ya voy

Tigresa: shhh baja la voz

Po: OHH! Si claro lo siento jeje

Se acerco a ella y se sentó al lado acariciando su espalda con su mano

Tigresa: ¿Po deberíamos decirles a los otros sobre lo nuestro?

Po: pero creí que querías esperar…

Tigresa: bueno después de que vieran nuestro beso seria incomodo hablarles e ignorarlo

Po: aaa, en ese caso me parece bien Tigresa

Tigresa: te amo mi pequeño panda

Po: Y yo a ti mi hermosa maestra del Kung Fu

Klaus: (entre sueños) Mama por favor nunca dejes de abrazarme

Tigresa y Po se sorprendieron al oír al pequeño llamando madre a Tigresa

Po: jeje creo que te adopto como su madre Tigresa

Tigresa: no digas eso Po… en todo caso tu serias el padre

Po: entonces, ¿será nuestro cachorro?

Tigresa: Po!

Po: solo bromeo jejeje pero me alegra que ya esté más tranquilo, míralo se ve tan tierno

Tigresa: es cierto mi pequeño panda (cayendo dormida al lado del pequeño Lobezno)

Po: vaya se ven tan lindos, especialmente tu mi hermosa Maestra

Se acerco a Tigresa y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente intentando no despertarla

Po: dulces sueños

Tigresa moviéndose un poco y dándole un beso en los labios se despidió del Panda

Tigresa: Gracias mi pequeño panda

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y si tienen alguna pregunta solo díganmela y les responderé al inicio del siguiente capítulo gracias por su atención se despide Caym**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: El nuevo miembro del palacio

Los 4 furiosos que se habían quedado a ayudar a reparar los daños causados por los bandidos, al notar lo tarde que era se dispusieron en irse a comer unos fideos al restaurante del padre de Po, a excepción de Víbora que fue directo hacia el palacio para averiguar lo que había pasado con Po, Tigresa y el pequeño lobezno

Grulla: quieres que te llevemos un poco

Víbora: gracias Grulla pero no tengo hambre, disfruta tu por mi

Grulla: de acuerdo, pero al menos déjame invitarte a comer en otro momento

Víbora: claro Grulla estaría encantada, ahora debo irme nos vemos después

Víbora acelero lo más que pudo para llegar pronto al palacio de Jade y saber cómo estaban las coas por ahí

MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Po estaba durmiendo en el suelo junto a la cama donde se encontraban Klaus y Tigresa, Tigresa inconscientemente empezó a acariciar a Po con su cola lo que provoco que este despertara y viera que estaba siendo enroscado por la cola de la felina, pero la sentía tan suave y delicada que solo se quedo ahí echado disfrutando de las caricias de la cola de su amada, sin darse cuenta le dio un pequeño mordisco despertándola pero sin lastimarla

Tigresa: Po esa es mi cola no un fideo

Po: (dejando la cola de tigresa) ¡ah! Si lo siento es que me tentó mucho

Tigresa: tranquilo Po no me lastimaste, pero no pares

Po: ¿!AH!?

Tigresa: que siguas mordiéndome de esa forma, pero no el mismo lugar

Po: ¿enserio?

Tigresa: si Po, ¿o es que no quieres consentirme?

Po: ¡!CLARO QU SI QUIERO!

Tigresa: entonces que estas esperando

Tigresa empezó a rosar los labios del panda con su cola esperando los suaves mordiscos del panda, Po empezó desde la punta dándole pequeños besos y mordidas haciendo erizar el pelaje de la felina y ella relajada por esos pequeños gestos amorosos pensó en algo que seria cómodo para ella y para su amado panda

Tigresa: Po…

Po: si tigresa(dejando de mordisquear su cola)

Tigresa: no pares, solo escucha

Po: claro Amor (volviendo a darle esas dulces mordidas en la cola)

Tigresa: Po quisiera que fueras tu quien les diga a todos que tu y yo estamos juntos, estaré a tu lado en ese momento, pero entiende que no sé como acomodar las palabras, tu eres mejor en eso que yo

Po: Claro yo se los diré, jejeje estoy ansioso

Klaus: (aun cansado pero más tranquilo) ¿ustedes son pareja?

Tigresa y Po: ¡!Ah!

Klaus: perdón no quería asustarlos

Po: tranquilo pequeño y si somos pareja

Tigresa: desde cuando estas despierto

Klaus: desde que le pedias a Po que les dijera que eran pareja

Tigresa: uff que alivio

Klaus: porque, ¿acaso hice algo malo?

Tigresa: no tranquilo pequeño, veo que ya estas mejor

Klaus: si, necesitaba una pequeña siesta para recuperarme, ahora estoy bien

Tigresa se levanto de la cama y puso el pequeño en el suelo al lado de Po

Po: Wow no había notado que eras tan blanco

Tigresa: ¿enserio Po?

Po: jejeje no, y dime cuántos años tienes

Klaus: creo que tres y medio

Tigresa: ¿!QUE!? y sabes hablar tan bien

Klaus: mis padres eran exigentes con migo, así que tuve que aprender rápido

Po: vaya cada vez se pone mejor

Tigresa: y de dónde vienes pequeño

Klaus: si no les molesta no quisiera hablar de eso en este momento

Tigresa: entiendo, no te preocupes, será mejor que vayamos con el maestro Shifu para que pueda conocerte

Klaus: está bien

Los tres estaban saliendo de la habitación de Po pero se detuvieron al ver a Víbora toda agitada llegando a toda velocidad y estrellándose contra el pequeño lobezno

Klaus: ay, eso dolió Porque me pegaste

Víbora: lo siento pequeño no pude frenar a tiempo, ¿todo está bien por aquí?

Tigresa: si de hecho vamos de camino con el Maestro Shifu, deberías venir con nosotros para informarle el estado del pueblo

Víbora: claro solo déjame tomar aire

Klaus: señorita si gusta puedo llevarla

Víbora: gracias pequeño pero dudo que puedas soportarme

Klaus: no será un problema, para mí

Po: Oh vamos Víbora como puedes resistirte a esos ojitos tan tiernos, además que su pelaje es muy suave, solo déjalo

Víbora: está bien, si insisten

Víbora abrazándose del cuerpo del pequeño noto que Po decía la verdad, su pelaje era muy suave y espeso, apenas resistía la tentación de apretarlo, el pequeño al notar que víbora estaba enroscada de manera firme se puso en cuatro y sin mucha dificultad camino al lado de Po

Tigresa: ¿te pesa demasiado pequeño?

Klaus: no, estoy bien ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

Tigresa: bueno como te vi andar en cuatro creí que no podías

Klaus: a es eso, es que no sé cómo equilibrarme en dos

Po: ¿enserio?

Klaus: si, hace mucho que no camino en dos, por eso no puedo

Víbora, bueno no importa mucho ahora, deberíamos irnos

Tigresa: cierto, andando

MIENTRAS EN EL RESTAURANTE DE FIDEOS

Estaban Grulla, Mantis y Mono discutiendo sobre algún reto para poder molestar a Po mientras el señor Ping les serbia los platos de fideo

Mantis: entonces, que dicen ¿Lo hacemos?

Mono: Claro, será muy divertido jejeje

Grulla: no se, creo que no deberíamos molestarlos ahora

Mantis: que acaso tienes miedo

Grulla no es eso, es solo que…

Mono: Vamos, además será una buena forma de distraer su mente de lo que paso

Grulla: (suspiro) bien lo aremos

Sr Ping: aquí tienen sus fideos, extra especiales por habernos salvado de esos bandidos, y no se preocupen la casa invita, por cierto donde están Po y los otros

Mantis: Gracias señor ping

Grulla: gracias, y los otros están en el palacio, tranquilo todos están bien solo un poco cansados

Sr Ping: a bueno, espero que se recuperen pronto

Mono: Tranquilo, todo estará bien

Sr Ping: bueno debo irme, los fideos me esperan

Dijo el señor Ping mientras se dirigía a atender a los demás clientes que se encontraban hambrientos después del susto que habían tenido

Mantis: bueno entonces el reto para la semana será robar una mudada completa de ropa de tigresa, así Po se distraerá y no creo que quiera perder, ya que es su novia

Mono: es cierto hay que apostar lo que podamos en esto, así será más interesante

Grulla: ustedes dos cada vez están más raros, pero me apunto

Mantis: entonces está decidido, terminemos y vamos de regreso al Palacio

MIENTRAS EN LA CARBANA DE BANDIDOS

Ranmaru se despertó por hambre y se dirigió hacia la carreta de la comida pero un hombre de Kayus la detuvo

Cocodrilo: Señorita Ranmaru, tengo un mensaje de su hermano

Ranmaru: ¿a si? Dime de qué se trata

Cocodrilo: fue a una misión con Kayus y dijo que usted se quedaba a cargo de todo hasta su regreso

Ranmaru: ¿te dijeron a donde?

Cocodrilo: no señorita, solo dijeron que no atacáramos hasta que vuelvan

Ranmaru: pff ese par de imbéciles siempre dejándome sola(mas aun que Luke no está) está bien gracias, puedes retirarte

Cocodrilo: a sus ordenes

Ranmaru aun estaba triste por la muerte de Luke pero sabia disimular muy bien sus sentimientos y además que en la ausencia de su hermano y Kayus, podría visitar a Klaus para saber cómo le fue…

MIENTRAS A LAS AFUERAS DEL CAMPO DE LAS DAMAS DE LAS SOMBRAS

Song está de camino al valle de la Paz a visitar a Po y conseguir un poco de provisiones, más que nada para ver a su amigo que tanto quería, saber cómo estaban las cosas por ahí y pasar un tiempo con ese panda tan dulce y cariñoso pero tenía intenciones aparte de eso por las cuales quería ver exclusivamente a Po…

MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

El maestro Shifu estaba meditando en su habitación, en eso Tigresa, Po, Víbora y el pequeño lobezno llamando la atención del maestro

Shifu: veo que ya estas mejor guerrero dragón

Po: jejeje si maestro

Shifu: Ahhh y quien es nuestro pequeño invitado

Klaus: Maestro, mi nombre es Klaus( haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza ya que estaba en cuatro patas

Shifu: Dime Klaus, ¿tienes algún lugar donde ir?

Klaus: no maestro, no tengo ningún lugar donde estar y todos mis familiares están muertos

Shifu: oh, ya veo, si ese es el caso desde hoy puedes llamarme maestro Shifu y el palacio será tu nuevo hogar, aquí entrenaras al lado de los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón, si necesitas algo solo pídeselo al Guerrero dragón, el será el encargado de cuidar de ti, al igual que los 5

Tigresa estaba asombrada por la reacción positiva del maestro, al igual que víbora que se alegro por el lobezno

Víbora: bienvenido pequeño

Po: que ¡BARBARO! Jejeje

Tigresa: espero que te guste el entrenamiento duro pequeño

Klaus: Gracias Maestro Shifu, les prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo

Shifu: me alegra ver ese entusiasmo ahora Po, Tigresa llévense a Klaus y muéstrenle el Palacio, Víbora dime como están las cosas en el pueblo

Po, Tigresa y Víbora: si maestro

Víbora se desenrollo del cuerpo del pequeño quedándose con el maestro para informarle de los daños del valle y responder cualquier pregunta que pudiera tener mientras que Po y Tigresa se llevaban a Klaus a recorrer el Palacio y su nuevo hogar…

**Bueno fue el sexto capítulo en el que puse un poco de misterio, especialmente por Song espero haya sido de su agrado, saludos de Caym**


	7. Chapter 7

Espero que lo disfruten

Capitulo 7: Viejas amistades

Víbora le había informado a Shifu lo sucedido en el pueblo, y los detalles de la batalla, Shifu se sentía orgulloso que el pequeño lobezno había pasado, sintió que su decisión fue la adecuada, un niño por el palacio haría algunos cambios en el ánimo de todos, especialmente al notar lo educado que era pero para dejar que las cosas dejen de estar tensas Shifu considero darles el dia de hoy y mañana libres

Shifu: Víbora, diles a tus compañeros que pueden tomarse hoy y mañana libres, descansen se lo han ganado

Víbora: Si maestro, gracias

Dijo Víbora mientras se retiraba a alcanzar a sus compañeros en eso, Mono Mantis y Grulla estaban entrando al Palacio cuando se encontraron a Po y Tigresa con el pequeño lobezno y se acercaron para poder hablar con ellos

Mantis: hola chicos, que hacen

Tigresa: solo le dábamos un recorrido al nuevo integrante del equipo

Mono: ¿Qué? ¿Es enserio?

Po: si, acaso no es ¡! Bárbaro!

Grulla: me alegro por ti pequeño(dirigiéndose a Klaus), por cierto ¿no han visto a Víbora?

Víbora: me hablaban

Grulla: de hecho aun me debes esa salida, y quisiera invitarte antes que el maestro Shifu nos haga entrenar

Víbora: bueno con respecto a eso, el maestro dijo que podíamos tomarnos hoy y mañana para descansar

Mantis: ¿enserio?

Víbora: si, dijo que es en recompensa a nuestra victoria

Tigresa: eso es raro en el maestro Shifu, segura que está bien

Víbora: claro que si

Klaus: no quiero interrumpir pero aun quiero conocer el resto del palacio

Po: ¡AH! Cierto, jejeje casi lo olvidamos, mejor seguimos nuestro camino

Mono: espera, ¿están dándole un recorrido?

Tigresa: si, necesita conocer el lugar donde vivirá ahora

Mantis: ¿enserio? Sera interesante tener a alguien nuevo aquí

Mono: es muy cierto hermano

Grulla: que les parece si nosotros le damos el recorrido para conocerlo mejor, ustedes ya pasaron un tiempo con el

Klaus: es cierto, aun no conozco a los otros maestros y sería un honor poder ir con ellos

Tigresa: ¿seguro pequeño?

Klaus: si maestra Tigresa, ahora iré con ellos

Mantis: (subiéndose a la espalda de Klaus) pues vamos entonces

Todos los maestros se dirigieron a mostrarle el resto del palacio mientras que Po y Tigresa se quedaron solos

Po: oye tigresa

Tigresa: ¿si Po?

Po: quieres ir a descansar bajo el durazno, así podríamos estar un tiempo a solas

Tigresa: ¿y que haríamos en ese lugar panda?

Po: pues ¿que quieres hacer tigresa?

Tigresa: pues estaba pensando en meditar un poco y quizá después entrenar

Po: nooooo ¿enserio?

Tigresa: (con una expresión feliz en el rostro) no Po tranquilo solo bromeaba, que tal si hacemos lo que tú quieras

Po: ¿enserio?, eso sería ¡BARBARO!

Tigresa: me alegra Po, ahora que tal si vamos de camino

Po: Siiii, ya quiero llegar ahí

MIENTRAS EN EL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Zeng estaba de camino a entregar un mensaje al maestro Shifu cuando sin querer y por los apuros que tenia se choco contra una hermosa leopardo de color blanco que llevaba una sombrilla con ella

Zeng o discúlpeme señorita pero debo entregar un mensaje al palacio de jade

Song: ¡espera!, ¿dijiste palacio de Jade?

Zeng: si señorita ahora debo irme

Song: espere, podría entregar esto al guerrero dragón, dígale que es departe de una amiga

Zeng: a, si claro, ahora debo irme

Zeng se fue volando al palacio para entregar el mensaje mientras que Song seguía su paseo de camino al inicio de las escaleras del palacio, para esperar a Po: que seguro pronto la vería, y aliviada de no tener que subir todas las escaleras para entregar su pequeño mensaje

MIENTRAS EN EL SALON DE LOS GUERREROS

Mantis y Mono estaban enseñándole a Klaus sobre las cosas que no debía hacer y cómo evitarse problemas con Shifu claro que también estaban planeando hacerle una pequeña broma por ser nuevo

Klaus: entonces ¿aquí no se puede tocar nada cierto?

Mantis: a menos que sea para limpiar no, lo mejor es que no lo hagas

Mono: si, si rompes algo Shifu te pondrá un castigo que no quieres cumplir

Klaus: entiendo, espero no molestar al maestro

Mantis: oye ¿porque no caminas en dos patas pequeño?

Klaus: es que no aprendí como hacerlo, jamás me enseñaron

Mono: vaya pero si es muy fácil. Tranquilo pronto lo lograras y algo más importante ¿Cómo te llamas?

Klaus: disculpen no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Klaus

Mantis: genial, gran nombre

Mono: cierto, ahora que tal si vamos a la sala de entrenamiento

Klaus: está bien

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento, Klaus estaba asombrado por lo grande y maravilloso que era el palacio de Jade pero estaba más ansioso por poder entrenar junto a los guerreros que vencieron al tirano de Lao y su compañero Kayus.

MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA DEL PALACIO

Grulla estaba sirviendo un poco de té para él y para Víbora mientras ella estaba esperando sentada acomodando las tazas

Víbora: esto es muy tierno de tu parte, pero creo que debimos haber acompañado a los otros

Grulla: no te preocupes por eso, estarán bien además que me debías una comida

Víbora: bueno, un té no es exactamente una comida

Grulla: si lo sé, pero parece que Po no dejo nada

Víbora: está bien Grulla, al menos estamos juntos

Grulla: si es cierto, ya está listo

Víbora: entonces que esperamos

Grulla y Víbora conversaban mientras disfrutaban el té, a Víbora le parecía tierno que Grulla fuera tan atento, especialmente por ser un poco tímido pero ella estaba disfrutando el rato juntos

MIENTRAS EN EL PATIO DEL PALACIO DE JADE

El maestro Shifu estaba dando un pequeño paseo cuando noto que alguien se acercaba desde el cielo, notando que se trataba de Zeng se fue acercando para saber que noticias le traía esta vez

Zeng: Maestro Shifu, Maestro Shifu

Shifu: dime Zeng

Zeng le enviaron este mensaje desde Gongnem

Shifu: ¡déjame ver!(arrebatándole el mensaje a Zeng)

Zeng: ¿que dice maestro?

Shifu: parece que ya empezaron a reconstruir el consejo de maestros, y querían informarnos de que cuando terminen estamos invitados a la celebración que se dará en honor al guerrero dragón

Zeng: vaya eso es fabuloso maestro

Shifu: ciertamente, por cierto Zeng para quien es el otro mensaje

Zeng: ¡AH! Cierto, es para el guerrero dragón, viene departe de una amiga

Shifu: ¿amiga? Hmm déjame ver

Zeng le entrego la carta a Shifu y este la leyó con mucha atención para verificar de que se trataba, pero al ver que era una simple invitación a almorzar departe de una amiga suya no tuvo ninguna objeción

Shifu: no te preocupes Zeng yo se la entregare, puedes retirarte

Zeng: gracias maestro con permiso

Zeng se fue volando mientras Shifu fue a buscar a Po por el palacio para entregarle la invitación

MIENTRAS EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Mono: vez pequeño aquí es donde entrenamos todos los días

Klaus: es asombroso, cuando podre hacer todo eso

Mantis: si te esfuerzas lo lograras más pronto de lo que imaginas

Mono: si pequeño, te ayudaremos cuando necesites algo, que tal si practicas con ese muñeco que esta por allá( señalando el muñeco de entrenamiento para los niños)

Klaus: ¿enserio?

Mantis: no veo por qué no puedas

Klaus: va a estar genial

Klaus se preparaba para correr y proyectar un golpe al muñeco pero fueron interrumpidos por el maestro Shifu que entro al salón

Shifu: Mono, Mantis ¿no vieron a Po?

Mono: pues yo no lo he visto

Mantis: yo tampoco

Klaus: escuche que dijeron que irían a un durazno

Shifu: Gracias Klaus, pueden proceder

Dijo Shifu mientras dejaba el salón para dirigirse al durazno de la sabiduría celestial mientras que Mono y Mantis tomaban a Klaus para llevarlo a comer un poco y convenciéndolo de que lo dejarían para después, claro que no querían que lo intenten porque creyeron que sería una escusa para su "prueba de iniciación" dirigiéndose a la cocina

MIENTRAS EN EL DURAZNO DE LA SABIDURIA CELESTIAL

Tigresa y Po se encontraban apoyados en el árbol mientras se daban un tierno abraso tomados de las manos, dándose un pequeño gusto después de lo sucedido y viendo como pasaba el medio día

Tigresa: me gusta estar aquí con tigo Po

Po: a mí también tigresa, pero aun hay algo que me preocupa

Tigresa: ¿Qué sucede Po?

Po: es que quería saber si cuando te preguntaran si somos novios tu les dirías que si, o solo cambiarias de tema

Tigresa: no lo sé Po pero no pienses en eso

Po: lo siento tigresa es que te amo y quisiera que todos supieran que tu también

Tigresa: Po… tranquilo, te prometo que llegado su momento les diré a todos en el valle si eso te hace feliz pero por ahora, ¿estarías feliz con un beso?

Po: (suspirando) está bien tigresa, sé que cuando estés lista le di-

No pudo terminar lo que decía ya que Tigresa lo abrazo dándole un beso totalmente apasionado, mordisqueando sus labios de una manera tierna mientras que Po la rodeaba con sus Brazos y mordisqueaba los labios de Tigresa con la misma ternura, todo parecía perfecto en ese momento hasta que una voz que se acercaba alarmo a la felina

Shifu: ¡Po!

Tigresa dándose cuenta que el maestro Shifu se acercaba le proyecto un golpe a Po que lo mando volando hacia el valle de la paz

Shifu: tigresa, ¿has visto a Po?

Tigresa: no maestro, yo vine a meditar un poco

Shifu: bueno si lo ves por favor entrégale esto

Tigresa: si maestro

Shifu fue de regreso al palacio mientras que tigresa fue al cuarto de Po esperando que regresara y preocupada por el, después de todo le había propinado un golpe muy fuerte…

MIENTRAS AL INICIO DE LAS ESCALERAS

Song estaba sentada tranquilamente en las escaleras que subían al palacio hasta que su paz fue interrumpida por un grito que venía acercándose y al darse la vuelva solo vio a Po que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia abajo viendo como se daba un golpe contra el suelo

Po: ¡OUCH! ¡ESO FUE DOLOROSAMENTE BARBARO!

Song: ¿Po?

Po: ¡Song! ¿!Eres tú!?

**Bueno aquí el séptimo capítulo, perdonen por no publicarlo antes, pero los sábados suelo estar hasta tarde en clases y apenas me queda un tiempo para volver y escribir, espero hayan disfrutado un cordial saludo Caym**


	8. Chapter 8

**Espero disfruten de la lectura y gracias por su atención**

Capitulo 8: los celos de la Tigresa

Tigresa se encontraba en la habitación de Po, esperando a que el panda regresara para darle el mensaje y aunque quería saber de qué se trataba respetaba la privacidad del panda aunque fueran novios, aun debía darle su espacio pero Po ya se estaba demorando en llegar y por el aburrimiento se puso a revisar los muñecos de Po, para ella esas cosas le parecían un desperdicio, pero aun así notaba que uno de los que más cuidaba era el que tenia de Tigresa, le encantaba ese detalle que el panda tenia para ella pero en lo que reviso vio uno que estaba hecho a mano con mucho más detalle que el de ella y era nuevo, al verlo mejor era uno de una felina a la que ella había visto antes, al verlo mejor noto que era una Muñeca de Song hecha a mano con unos detalles impresionantes lo que puso molesta y celosa a Tigresa lo que resulto en tirar el mensaje al suelo y accidentalmente abrirlo, Tigresa se controlo un poco y se dispuso a recoger el mensaje pero algo en su pecho le dio una gran puñalada al ver la firma de quien lo enviaba, se trataba nada más y nada menos que Song, invadida por la curiosidad empezó a leer la carta en la que ponía:

"Querido Po hace mucho que no nos vemos y estaré un tiempo en el Valle, quisiera verte y poder pasar un tiempo con tigo, hoy estaré esperándote al inicio de las escaleras que se dirigen al palacio, no tardes o me iré y si eso pasa no te preocupes aun quiero verte mañana en el restaurante de tu papa, es urgente que hablemos necesito decirte algo que no pude la última vez que te vi, espero que vengas con mucho cariño Song"

Al terminar de leer Tigresa recordó que el maestro buscaba a Po para entregarle la carta, dándole a entender que Song en ese momento estaba esperándolo y al lanzarlo del templo lo más seguro era que se hayan encontrado, iracunda Tigresa dejo el mensaje en el cuarto de Po y corrió a cuatro patas para llegar lo más antes posible al pueblo y encontrarse con Po, y matar a Song, aunque no entendía de donde salían esos celos, ese fue su menor problema y solo corrió para encontrarse con su panda.

MIENTRAS EN EL RESTAURANTE DEL SR. PING

Estaban Song y Po en una mesa esperando a que su papa trajera la orden de Po y de Song mientras ellos charlaban de muchas cosas y Po le contaba de algunas cosas que habían pasado, pero no le menciono nada de su noviazgo con tigresa, aun así Song disfrutaba la compañía del panda

Po: entonces dime cuanto estarás por el Valle Song

Song: unos días más Po, quiero poder estar algún tiempo con tigo, ahora dime ¿recibiste mi mensaje?

Po: ¿mensaje? No sé de qué me hablas

Song: (un poco sorprendida) entonces porque llegaste tan bruscamente al inicio de las escaleras

Po: a bueno, es que yo ¡ME CAI! Si eso jeje yo me caí

Song: Vamos Po sabes que puedes confiar en mí, dime la verdad

Po: Song ¿puedes guardar un secreto?

Song: claro Po, ahora dime

Po: pues lo que paso es que estaba besándome con tigresa y el maestr-

Song: (interrumpiéndolo) escuche mal o es que acaso dijiste que te estabas besando con tigresa…

Po: si, veras es que somos novios

Song: oh ya veo

Song estaba sorprendida por la noticia, pero sabía que si era suficientemente cariñosa, Po caería a sus pies y dejaría a tigresa, además que sabiendo cómo era tigresa no debía estar dándole mucho cariño a Po así que solo se trago la mala noticia y con una sonrisa coqueta lo miro y le dijo

Song: entonces decías que se besaban ¿y que mas?

Po: bueno, entonces el maestro Shifu se acerco y tigresa me mando a volar de un golpe hasta el final de las escaleras

Song: jajaja, creo que tigresa no tiene nada de sinceridad por lo que siente por ti Po

Po: no entiendo lo que tratas de decir

Song: bueno, si tú fueras mi novio, me gustaría que todos supieran que estoy con tigo, estaría orgullosa de tener a un panda tan tierno, inocente y dulce a mi lado y te presumiría por todos lados

Po: Wow eso sería genial jeje, pero creo que ese no es el estilo de Tigresa

Song pues debería serlo Po, si en realidad le importaras no te mantendría en secreto

Po: Song tú crees qu-

Po fue interrumpido por su padre que le llevo los platos de fideo, pero lo extraño era que solo era un plato de gran tamaño con dos pares de palillos

Sr Ping: aquí están mis famosos fideos del amor, tamaño panda

Po: ¿del amor? Espera papa Song y yo solo somos buenos amigos

Sr Ping: oh, ya veo es que pensé que estabas teniendo una cita, cambiare la orden entonces

Song: no señor Ping, está bien, compartiré con Po para mí no es ningún problema

Po: ¿enserio Song?

Song: claro Po, además así le ahorramos problemas a tu padre

Sr Ping: bueno en ese caso, disfruten mis fideos especiales, será mejor que vaya a seguir atendiendo a los clientas

Po: claro papa

El señor ping se dirigió a la cocina para seguir atendiendo a los clientes mientras que Po y Song tomaban los palillos para continuar en eso Song recordó que Po estaba por decirle algo y pregunto

Song: Po, que eras lo que me estabas preguntando

Po: (suspirando) bueno es que creo que tal vez tienes razón, que tal si tigresa no quiere estar con migo

Song: no te preocupes Po, ella se lo perdería

Po: Song ¿crees que ella me ame?

Song: eso debes preguntártelo tú, porque por lo que dices quiere mantenerte en secreto y solo les dirán a tus amigos porque cree que los vieron

Po: (tomando unos fideos para comer) rayos, no sé qué hacer

Song tomando el mismo fideo de Po espero a que el panda se acercara lo suficiente para poder robarle un beso

Song: si tigresa no te hace sentir su amor, yo te mostrare como se siente que alguien te ame y te lo demuestre

Po: (sonrojado al notar la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus labios y los de la coqueta felina, provocando que ella empiece a acercarse lentamente mientras su padre veía como su pequeño panda estaba a punto de besar a una chica, en ese momento del cielo bajo una muy enfadada felina que tomando la cara de Po y estrellándolo contra el plato de fideos asustando a todos los que estaban allí incluso asombrando al señor Ping G=gritando de una manera muy descontrolada

Tigresa: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI NOVIO!

Tigresa vio la cara de susto y asombro en Song pero más aun vio a Po ahogándose en los fideos y levantándolo inmediatamente le dijo:

Tigresa: discúlpame Po, no fue mi intención

Po: ¿estás loca? No tienes porque disculparte ¡ESO FUE BARBARO!

Tigresa: ¿no estás molesto porque te estrelle contra el plato?

Po: para nada, de hecho estoy muy feliz, me llamaste novio en frente a todos los que están en el restaurante

Tigresa se puso totalmente roja al recordar que no pensó en la gente que estaba ahí y lo que ella acababa de hacer pero para su sorpresa al darse la vuelta todos la miraban a ella y a Po con mucha ternura incluso recibía piropos de algunos en el restaurante y aun mas cuando el señor ping se acerco a ella para abrasarla y gritar

Sr Ping: en honor al noviazgo de mi hijo el guerrero dragón, con la hermosa maestra Tigresa ¡fideos gratis para todos!

Gente del restaurante: ¡siii!

Sr Ping: con la compra de un plato del mismo tamaño

Gente del restaurante: Owww

Song: hola tigresa (sonriendo dulcemente pero en el fondo con un gran sentimiento de envidia)

Tigresa: agradece que hay gente aquí o ya te hubiera destruido

Po: Wow cálmate Tigresa, ella solo estaba dándome consejos sobre nuestra relación

Tigresa: ¿le contaste? No espera, dijiste ¿consejos?

Song: si tigresa, o que pensabas que estábamos haciendo

Tigresa: bueno yo, es que accidentalmente leí la carta que mandaste y creí que…

Song: Ah! Era eso, jeje no te preocupes no es nada malo solo quería pedirle a Po que me ayudara a llevar las provisiones al escondite de las damas de la sombra y lo importante que quería decirle era Gracia por ayudarnos a mí y a todas las chicas del campamento

Tigresa: … si ese es el caso creo que pensé mal

Song: no te preocupes tigresa y te felicito por tu relación con Po, te envidio tienes a un chico muy tierno

Tigresa: gracias Song

Po: jejeje, yo me siento realmente feliz, ahora todos en el pueblo saben que Tigresa y yo somos novios

Tigresa se puso roja por el comentario mientras que Po la invitaba a sentarse con ellos y poder estar junto a su mejor amiga y su amada Tigresa claro que a Song la mataba ver eso pero no era suficiente para que se diera por vencida, ella quería a Po y usaría sus dones femeninos para conseguirlo

MIENTRAS EN EL PATIO DEL PALACIO DE JADE

Estaban Mono Mantis y Klaus hablando sobre los entrenamientos y la vida que tenían Klaus estaba fascinado por las historias que le contaban incluso estaba ansioso por comenzar a entrenar con los maestros en eso Mantis tomo la palabra

Mantis: bueno pequeño antes de que puedas entrenar y ser parte de nosotros deberás pasar una prueba

Klaus: no importa lo que sea no puedo esperar

Mono: Wow cálmate pequeño la prueba deberás hacerla mañana por la mañana hasta eso tendrás que esperar, por eso no te dejamos practicar hoy

Klaus: ya veo, bueno haré lo que sea para poder entrenar con ustedes

Mono: jejeje pero antes hay una reglas

Klaus ¿Cuál?

Mantis: no puedes decirle a nadie del reto o jamás podrás ser parte de nosotros, y al cumplirlo deberás mostrárnoslo a Mono y a mi

Klaus: entiendo, es algo difícil

Mono: no diría que difícil, más bien peligroso

Klaus: ¿Por qué Peligroso?

Mantis: si te descubren podrían matarte a golpes por eso debes hacerlo lo más sigilosamente posible

Klaus: entiendo

Mantis y Mono estaba por jugarle una gran broma a Klaus aprovechándose de su inocencia y el pobre lobezno solo quería ser aceptado entre los maestros, pero más que de otra persona, Klaus veía a Tigresa y a Po como sus padre y quería que se sintieran orgullosos de el, la corta edad que tenia y las cosas que había pasado le habían destrozado el corazón, pero estas personas lo trataban como si lo conocieran desde hace mucho, haciéndolo sentir muy bien consigo mismo, la noche empezaba a caer así que mono y mantis llevaron al pequeño a las habitaciones para que descansara

MIENTRAS EN EL RESTAURANTE DEL SR PING

Tigresa, Song y Po aun estaban hablando hasta que notaron que ya era tarde y se dispusieron a irse a descansar pero Po sabiendo que Song no tenía donde quedarse la invito a ir al palacio de Jade por el tiempo en que estaría en el Valle de la Paz

Po: claro que puedes quedarte, no será ningún problema cierto Tigresa, además puedes quedarte en mi cuarto es bastante grande, yo puedo dormir con Tigresa esta noche

Song: bueno si Tigresa está de acuerdo no tengo ningún problema

Tigresa: bueno, eres amiga de Po y seria descortés no invitarte a pasar la noche, por mi está bien

Po: entonces ¡Vámonos!

Po se despidió de su padre y fue con ambas felinas al palacio para poder pasar la noche, Tigresa ya estaba más tranquila e incluso se sorprendió por la reacción del pueblo al saber de su relación, esa noche era perfecta y la pasaría al lado de su amado

MIENTRAS EN EL PASILLO DE LAS HABITACIONES

Mono entonces que aremos, yo creo que debería dormir en el cuarto de Po

Mantis: estás loco, podría matarlo si se acuesta sobre el

Mientras discutían donde se quedaría el pequeño llegaron Víbora y Grulla notando la discusión que tenían en eso Víbora interrumpió y les dijo

Víbora: y que les parece si esta noche la pasa con migo

Klaus: señorita Víbora, no quiero molestarla

Víbora: no es molestia pequeño además después de cargarme es lo menos que puedo hacer

Mono: si, creo que esta noche deberías quedarte con Víbora

Mantis: sería lo mejor pequeño créeme no quieres dormir con Po

Grulla: vamos Pequeño no seas tímido

Klaus viendo que todos estaban de acuerdo asintió con la cabeza pero se notaba lo rojo que estaba ya que para Klaus Víbora era muy linda

Víbora: bueno ya es tarde y el necesita dormir más que nosotros lo mejor será que nos vayamos a dormir ahora

Klaus: está bien (se movió tímidamente a la habitación de Víbora mientras ella cerraba la puerta deseándole buenas noches a todos y Klaus también se despidió

Mono: bueno yo también me voy, mañana tengo que despertarme temprano para algo

Mantis: si yo también jejeje nos vemos mañana Grulla

Grulla: buenas noches Chicos hasta mañana

Nadie noto la ausencia de Tigresa o de Po, ni siquiera cenaron por lo distraídos que estaban con la llegada del lobezno mientras que en el cuarto de víbora Klaus era abrazado por víbora mientras que este se acostaba cómodamente con el cálido abrazo de Víbora cayendo dormido rodeado por Víbora, mientras que Tigresa Song y Po llegaban en total silencio para no despertar a nadie y le indicaban a Song donde pasaría la noche

Song: Wow si que el palacio es grande, y tu habitación también jeje

Po: si yo también me asombre la primera vez

Tigresa: bueno Song será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana les diremos a todos que te quedaras unos días, buenas noches

Dijo tigresa mientras entraba a su cuarto esperando a Po

Po: jeje bueno hasta mañana Song te veo después

Song: descansa Po te veré mañana

Después de despedirse Song cerró la puerta del cuarto de Po y dejo su sombrilla al lado de su cama mientras se recostaba para dormir y planeaba como hacer que Po deje a tigresa para quedarse con el panda, mientras que en el cuarto de Tigresa se encontraban en un tierno abrazo ella y Po

Po: este día si que fue Bárbaro, y la noche también será genial

Tigresa: me alegra verte feliz ahora qué tal si dormimos un poco

Po: (mientras abrazaba a tigresa y cerraba los ojos dándole un beso en la frente a tigresa) dulces sueños amor

Tigresa: dulces sueños mi pequeño panda (dándole un beso en los labios para poder dormir junto a su amado panda)…

**Bueno aquí el octavo capítulo espero les haya gustado los pequeños detalles que puse, un cordial saludo Caym **


	9. Chapter 9

**Aquí el noveno capítulo, a manera de saludar quisiera dejar una pequeña respuesta a la sugerencia de Fa, aprecio tu opinión pero como dije antes tengo muchas cosas planeadas que poco a poco se irán revelando, solo pido paciencia a esos pocos que se desesperan por que las cosas pasen rápido recuerden que durante el viaje lo más importante es el trayecto, porque una vez en tu destino te das cuenta que por las ansias de llegar no disfrutaste del viaje sin aburrirlos más aquí el capitulo**

Capitulo 9: Una pequeña broma

Lao y Kayus miraban como salía el sol mientras ambos seguían su camino hacia las armas que les ayudarían a cobrar su venganza, estaban tan enfocados que desde su partida no se habían detenido ni a comer o beber algo, ningunos mostraba señales de fatiga o cansancio, la venganza los impulsaba de maneras sobrenaturales

Lao: si seguimos así estoy seguro que nos tomara una semanas

Kayus: tienes razón Lao, no puedo esperar por aplastar a esa gatita que me humillo frente a todos

Lao: es increíble pero cierto, su ventaja fue que llego en optimas condiciones, esta vez me encargare de que no tenga la mas mínima posibilidad

Kayus: ¿que tienes planeado?

Lao: jajaja pronto lo sabrás

Lao sonreía de una forma enfermiza mientras Kayus estaba interesado en el método que su compañero usaría esta vez…

MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Ya que tenían el día libre la única despierta a esa hora era tigresa que con tal de no despegarse de su panda se quedo recostada entre sus brazos mientras el panda dormía con su amada Tigresa en los brazos, en el cuarto de Víbora, ella no pudo evitar despertarse al escuchar unos pequeños aullidos de Klaus que al parecer tenía una pesadilla, Víbora al verlo asustado lo sé enrollo con un poco mas de fuerza tranquilizando al pequeño y despertándolo el pequeño reaccionando le dio una pequeña lamida muy cariñosa a Víbora haciendo que esta le sonriera de forma muy maternal y le preguntara

Víbora: Dime pequeño ¿tienes hambre?

Klaus: si, y señorita Víbora puede llamarme Klaus

Víbora: ¿no te gusta que te llame pequeño?

Klaus: no es eso, es que…

Víbora: no importa pequeño Klaus vamos a la cocina

Klaus: está bien señorita

Ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la cocina para poder comer un poco mientras que Song al escuchar los pasos se despertó, pero como solo Po y Tigresa sabían que estaba ahí prefirió esperar a que ellos despertaran mientras que Mono, Mantis y Grulla no querían despertarse y Po ya estaba despertando escuchando un hermoso ronroneo proveniente de su amada

Po: Tigresa ¿estas ronroneando?

Tigresa al oír lo que Po le había dicho se separo de él y se puso de rodillas

Tigresa: a que yo, Nooo, no estaba (mirando a Po con los ojos como platos)

Po: jejeje no te preocupes me parece lindo

Tigresa se puso roja por el comentario del panda y se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta sin mirar a Po

Tigresa: qué tal si vamos a desayunar

Po: jeje está bien, despertemos a Song

Tigresa: a es cierto olvide que estaba aquí, ve tu yo me adelantare un poco

Dijo la felina mientras se dirigía a la cocina dejando a Po de camino a despertar a Song, se acerco lentamente temiendo que siguiera dormida y al abrir la puerta solo la vio sentada de manera muy sensual mirando a la puerta

Song: ya era hora, me muero de hambre

Po: jejeje lo siento Song, te parece si vamos a comer un poco

Song: claro Po, ¿donde está Tigresa?

Po: se adelanto a la cocina, vamos a alcanzarla

Song se levanto de la cama para caminar con Po hacia la cocina y alcanzar a Tigresa, mientras en la cocina Víbora le servía un poco de te mientras veían a Tigresa entrar a la cocina

Tigresa: hola, que sorpresa verlos tan temprano

Víbora: buenos días Tigresa

Klaus: buenos días mam-, maestra Tigresa (el pequeño se puso nervioso al ver que casi la llama mama)

Tigresa: buenos días pequeño como pasaste la noche

Klaus se puso rojo por la pregunta ya que la había pasado muy bien en compañía de Víbora pero no quería decirlo en frente de ella, en eso Po y Song entraron en la cocina salvando al pequeño de una situación incomoda

Po: hola chicas, que ya comemos

Víbora: Po, ¿esa que está allí es Song?

Song: hola Víbora, como estas llevamos tiempo sin vernos

Víbora: hola Song, que haces aquí

Po: bueno, jeje es que no tenia donde quedarse y le dije que podía quedarse en el palacio, espero que Shifu no se moleste

Víbora: bueno a mi no me molesta, ¿no quieren un poco de te?

Po: ¡yo sí!

Tigresa: Gracias Víbora

Song: si por favor

Song vio que en la mesa muy callado estaba un lobezno de color blanco con ojos de color azul y un pelaje hermoso, se acerco al pequeño haciendo que Klaus se pusiera un poco nervioso

Song: y tu quien eres Pequeño, no te había visto antes

Klaus: mi nombre es Klaus, soy estudiante del templo, un placer conocerla señorita ¿Song verdad?

Song: hay pero si es una ternura, eres tan lindo, apuesto a que en el campamento serias la sensación para todas

Klaus se sonrojo por el comentario, todos notaron eso y empezaron a reír, la inocencia de del pequeño era muy tierna para todos, mientras los tres maestros faltantes entraron en la cocina saludando a todos y notando la presencia de Song, Po les explico la situación y los maestros parecían no tener inconveniente en que se quedara y se dispusieron a desayunar y seguir jugueteando con el dulce lobezno haciendo pasar el tiempo más rápido de lo normal en eso Song le hablo a Po

Song: Po, me acompañas al pueblo, necesito que me ayudes con las compras

Po: Claro Song, no hay problema

Mantis: jajaja parece que tigresa tiene competencia

Tigresa notando el comentario de Mantis se puso roja pero recordó que ellos los habían visto besarse y decidió contarles la verdad, la noticia no parecía sorprenderles en lo absoluto ni siquiera al pequeño Klaus, pero Tigresa les pidió que no le dijeran nada a Shifu, que era mejor esperar un poco antes de comentárselo, después de decir esto todos asintieron en eso Mono y Mantis llevándose a Klaus al patio les dijeron que tenían algo que hacer, una vez allí ambos guerreros hablaron con _Klaus de la "prueba" que tenía que hacer ese día_

_Mantis: bueno listo para tu prueba_

_Klaus: si, estoy listo_

_Mono: bueno jeje en ese caso, lo que debes hacer es ir a la habitación de tigresa y traer uno como estos (mostrando la parte de debajo de la ropa interior femenina)_

_Klaus: ¿que es eso?_

_Mantis: no preguntes, solo ve y tráelo lo más pronto posible_

_Klaus: claro, ya vuelvo_

_Dijo el peque_ño corriendo a las habitaciones a toda prisa mientras Mono y mantis se mataban de la risa esperando la reacción de tigresa y de Klaus

Mono: jajaja espera a ver a Tigresa persiguiendo al pequeño

Mantis: ¿no crees que vaya a matarlo?

Mono: no lo creo, esperemos a ver

Mientras en la cocina Víbora y grulla se quedaron a recoger el desorden mientras Po, Song se dirigían a la salida del palacio y Tigresa fue un momento a la habitación de Po para ver si Song no le había dejado algo, ella aun desconfiaba de las intenciones de Song así que era mejor asegurarse, Klaus mientras no vio a Tigresa y decidió entrar a escondidas y buscar ese pedazo de tela que le encargaron Mono y Mantis, no tardo mucho en encontrarla y la tomo entre sus dientes y al sacarla del cajón en el que estaba provoco un sonido lo bastante fuerte como para que Tigresa que estaba al lado lo escuchara y fuera a investigar, salió de la habitación de Po y al abrir la de su cuarto vio al pequeño con esa prenda intima en su boca y reacciono de tal forma que el pobre lobeznos se aterrorizo completamente al verla

Tigresa: ¡ENANO ENFERMO! ¡! ESPERA A QUE TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA!

Grito tigresa mientras que el pequeño salía corriendo con terror hacia el patio siendo seguido por tigresa que aunque era rápida el miedo del pequeño lo hacía correr con mucho mas vigor, al llegar al patio Mono y Mantis vieron al pequeño aterrorizado corriendo hacia ellos lo que les provoco una sonora risa a ambos, cosa que duro muy poco al ver que Tigresa estaba tras él a toda velocidad y totalmente iracunda, ambos corrieron a detener a Tigresa para que no matara al pequeño Klaus sosteniéndola mientras ella le gritaba al pequeño

Tigresa: ¡SUELTENME, LE DARE UNA LECCION A ESE PERVERTIDO!

Mono: cálmate, es solo un niño

Mantis: si, cálmate

Klaus: ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATE, SOLO QUERIA CUMPLIR EL RETO PARA PERTENECER AL TEMPLO!

Tigresa: espera, ¿dijiste reto?

Klaus: si, el maestro Mono y el maestro Mantis me dijeron que tenía que hacerlo para ser aceptado por los maestros

Mono y Mantis al oír que Klaus dijera su broma se congelaron del miedo mientras que Tigresa dejo de intentar perseguir a Klaus y tomo a Mono del cuello y a Mantis lo atrapo entre sus garras

Tigresa: así que ustedes lo mandaron ¿eh?

Mono: no es lo que crees, solo era una broma

Mantis: ¡fue su idea!

Klaus: ¿Maestra no quiere matarme?

Tigresa: no pequeño, podrías cerrar los ojos un momento

Klaus asintió y cerro los ojos mientras que Tigresa comenzó a golpear a Mono y Mantis de una forma brutal y agresiva, a tal punto que los mando a una distancia considerable a ambos impactándolos contra los muros del templo dejándolos al borde del desmayo, sacudiéndose las manos se acerco a Klaus le puso la mano en la cabeza y le hablo más calmada

Tigresa: pequeño no vuelvas a hacer eso, lo que robaste es una prenda intima para una mujer

Klaus: lo siento, no sabía que era yo solo quería que me aceptaran

Tigresa: no te preocupes solo prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer ¿está bien?

Klaus: lo prometo, donde se fueron el maestro Mono y el maestro Mantis

Tigresa: a no te preocupes pronto vendrán, me acompañas pequeño

Klaus asintió con la cabeza y fue caminando al lado de Tigresa, admirando lo fuerte, hábil y hermosa que era…

MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA DEL PALACIO

Víbora y Grulla estaban terminando de lavar los sucios mientras conversaban de la llegada de Klaus y lo tierno que era pero Grulla cambio el tema un poco

Grulla: oye Víbora me preguntaba si querías ir al pueblo con migo, aprovechando el día libre

Víbora: claro Grulla, ¿donde iremos?

Grulla: pues quería comprar algunas cosas y tal vez llevarte a comer algo, que dices

Víbora: claro, que tal si le compramos algo al pequeño Klaus, quiero regalarle algo

Grulla: claro, ¿por qué no?

Ambos dejaron de hablar y se apresuraron a terminar de lavar los platos para poder ir al pueblo lo antes posible pero grulla se veía un poco nervioso por la petición, Víbora no le tomo importancia y solo estaba ansiosa de ir a comprarle algo al pequeño Klaus y pasar un poco de tiempo con su mejor amigo…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en hacérmela saber y yo contestare sin arruinar las muchas sorpresas que aun tengo planeadas se despide Caym**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos, quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado pronto pero últimamente estoy teniendo problemas muy graves, pero prometo tratar de actualizar lo antes posible sin más que agregar aquí el capitulo**

Capitulo 10: Los padres de Klaus y el favor de Song

Mientras en el pueblo, Po y Song estaban dando vueltas por las tiendas comprando comida, ropa, vasijas, maquillaje y muchas otras cosas que pudieran necesitar en el campamento, Song estaba sobre la carreta que Po le prestaba para llevar todo, Song solo daba falsas sonrisas cuando Po le comentaba de lo feliz que se sentía con Tigresa, cosa que para ella no era más que un incentivo para su deseo del panda, pero al pasar por una tienda de ropa infantil Po no pudo resistirse a lo que vio, era una espada de pequeño tamaño perfecta para Klaus y el panda no pudo resistirse a conseguirla a como diera lugar, ya que ese pequeño no tenía nada el quería ser el primero que le diera un regalo

Po: ¡mira! Esa espada esta ¡bárbara! Tengo que comprársela a ese pequeño, se que le encantara

Song: jajaja, tu nunca cambias Po, eso es algo que me encanta de ti

Po: jejeje, supongo pero debo preguntar a cuanto esta, espero que con lo que traje alcance

Song: (dirigiéndose al encargado del puesto) disculpe, a cuanto esta la pequeña espada en el estante

Vendedor: para usted señorita, con un beso bastaría

Song: hmm ¿un beso verdad?

Vendedor: así es señorita, solo un beso y podrá llevársela

Song: espere un momento por favor

Song bajo de la carreta y jalo a Po a un lado para poder hablar de una forma más privada con el

Song: Po, conseguiré esa espada para ti pero a cambio tu me deberás un favor, cualquiera que yo pida ¿de acuerdo?

Po: claro Song, eso sería genial

Song le sonrió al panda que estaba todo emocionado por no tener que pagar por aquella espada y apresurando a Song la llevo donde el vendedor para que ella se agachase un poco y le diera un beso en la mejilla al vendedor provocando que este cayera desmayado al suelo por la emoción y dejando la espada en manos de Song que solo puso la espada en la carreta, se subió a ella y siguieron su camino a conseguir el resto de los objetos para el campamento ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro especialmente porque Song planeaba usar el pequeño "favor" para estar a solas con el panda y quedárselo solo para ella.

MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Tigresa estaba con Klaus en la habitación de Po ya que esta tenía la cama más grande y podían estar ambos recostados cómodamente en ella, Klaus no podía dejar de ver lo hermosa que era Tigresa, para el ella era su madre, se sentía seguro a su lado y no entendía bien porque, apenas la conocía pero sentía que ella no dejaría que nada le pasara, Tigresa al notar la mirada perdida del cachorro le hablo con un tono muy suave

Tigresa: ¿en qué piensas?

Klaus saliendo del trance en el que estaba sin saber que responder solo se le salió lo último que estaba pensando

Klaus: ¡nada mama!, aaaa no lo siento me equivoque discúlpeme maestra Tigresa

Dijo el cachorro mientras se sentaba en la cama con el rostro inclinado a modo de arrepentimiento en dirección a Tigresa

Tigresa: ¿me llamaste… mama?

Klaus: por favor perdone mi atrevimiento, prometo que no volverá a pasar

Tigresa: hmm te propongo algo

Klaus: ¿maestra?

Tigresa: si me cuentas lo que paso con tus padres verdaderos, te perdonare y podrás pedirme algo, lo que tú quieras mientras no sea nada malo

Klaus: (suspirando) bueno creo que está bien pero quisiera que esto quedara solo entre usted y yo

Tigresa: claro, no se lo diré a nadie lo prometo

Klaus mostrando gran tristeza se sentó a manera que sus ojos y los de la felina se cruzaran y comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado

**FLASHBACK**

**Lao estaba discutiendo con el líder de la manada que en ese momento era su hermano Lee un lobo negro con un ojo de color rojo y el otro blanco mientras que Klaus estaba jugando con su hermano y su madre afuera**

**Lao: ¡SI SEGUIMOS ASI NUESTRO CLAN NO DURARA, ENTIENDELO HERMANO DEBEMOS ATACAR LAS ALDEAS CERCANAS SON DEBILES Y TIENEN UNA DOTACION ABUNDANTE DE ALIMENTOS!**

**Lee: por última vez, nosotros prometimos defender a los débiles y no atacaremos una aldea que no pude defenderse, porque es tanto tu deseo de sangre Lao tú solías ser piadoso y amable dime que te ha pasado**

**Lao: me di cuenta que la piedad es para los débiles y no permitiré que tu debilidad acabe con el clan de los lobos Plateados, solo eres un mestizo que no merece ser líder**

**Lee: ¡FUERA DE MI VISTA LAO, A MENOS QUE QUIERAS TENER UN DUELO A MUERTE AHORA MISMO, ERES UNA VERGÜENZA PARA EL CLAN NUESTRO PADRE ESTARIA MUY DECEPCIONADO DE TI!**

**Lao solo salió de la habitación a cuatro patas para que su hermano no lo alcanzara ya que sabía que si se enfrentaba a él solo acabaría perdiendo la vida y prefirió conseguir un poco de ayuda antes mientras que Lee fue donde su esposa y sus hijos para ver cómo estaban**

**Lee: jajaja me sorprende lo mucho que crece Klaus pero porque aun no habla si puede entendernos**

**El lobo que estaba jugando con el cachorro dirigiéndose a su padre le contesto**

**Alichter: Vamos papa déjalo es solo un cachorro además que para su edad ya es sorprendente que si pueda entendernos a la perfección, y dime que te dijo mi tío**

**Lee: bueno sigue con sus ideas de atacar los pueblos cercanos, no entiendo que le paso antes solía ser un gran guerrero y ahora solo piensa en matar, ya no se qué hacer**

**La loba que estaba sentada a un lado se levanto del suelo y fue al lado de Lee dándole un beso en los labios mientras que Lee la abrazaba con ternura y al terminar la hermosa loba de pelaje blanco le dijo**

**Ina: cálmate cariño seguro se le pasara pronto, por ahora soy feliz estando a tu lado con nuestros hijos**

**Lee: supongo que tienes razón, solo espero que no cause muchos problemas**

**Alichter: a todo esto, que tal si comemos algo mama, me muero de hambre y no creo poder resistir mas mordidas de esta peque**ña **fiera que está aquí**

**Ina: bueno iré a preparar algo entonces, espero que sobrevivas a tu hermano**

**Lee: jajaja espera yo te ayudare, los llamaremos cuando ya esté lista la comida**

**Alichter: de acuerdo, no se tarden o yo seré el almuerzo para Klaus**

**Ambos lobos se fueron con una sonrisa después de ver al peque**ño **jugar y llevarse tan bien con su hermano y que estos se quisieran tanto**

**Alichter: oye Klaus cuando les dirás que ya puedes hablar**

**Klaus: pronto lo haré hermano, es que aun no se qué decirles**

**Alichter: jajajaja con esa timidez jamás les gustaras a las chicas sabes, especialmente a la hermanastra del tío Lao**

**Klaus: (sonrojado por el comentario) cállate hermano, ella no me gusta **

**Alichter: jajajaja como digas, que me dices de una carrera hasta el estanque, si me ganas te regalare una de mis guada**ñas **que dices**

**Klaus corriendo en dirección a un manantial cerca de allí y derribando a su hermano solo le dijo**

**Klaus: que quiero la de color rojo**

**Alichter: que sucio, jajaja igual te alcanzare aun no te has salvado de mi**

**Ambos empezaron a correr y se notaba lo muy unidos que estaban especialmente al ser su hermano mayor el único que sabía que Klaus ya podía hablar a tan corta edad y preocupándose siempre el uno por el otro.**

**MIENTRAS CERCA LA CAZA DE LEE**

**Lao: mi hermano no cederá, debemos matarlo antes de que decida reunir a la manada y atacarlos, además que si muere yo seré el nuevo líder y cumpliré mi palabra de hacer una alianza, que dices me ayudaras**

**Kayus: te ayudare, espero cumplas tu palabra Lao, ya que tu hermanastro a destruido muchas de las guaridas que usábamos**

**Lao: claro que lo haré, ahora vamos y dejemos de perder el tiempo**

**Ambos fueron en dirección a la casa de Lee con intenciones de matarlo y con la ayuda de Kayus seria trabajo fácil así Lao seria el nuevo líder de los lobos plateados y su deseo de sangre al fin seria satisfecho**

**MIENTRAS EN CAZA DE LEE**

**Klaus y Alichter estaban remojando sus rostros en el agua mientras esperaban la comida en eso su madre los llama a la caza y Alichter retando a Klaus le dice**

**Alichter: que me dices de una revancha, y le aumento unas galletas a la apuesta**

**Klaus salió disparado derribando a su hermano de nuevo pero esta vez Alichter lo sostuvo sobre sus hombros y se lo llevo caminando sin que el pobre lobezno pudiera soltarse**

**Alichter: jajaja llegaras de segundo por tramposo**

**Klaus: no es justo**

**Mientras ellos caminaban escucharon como se rompían los platos en la cocina de la caza y su madre salía de ella para decirla alarmada a Alichter**

**Ina: ¡date prisa y ayuda a tu padre, Lao esta atacándolo, se volvió loco!**

**Alichter sin pensarlo corrió a una ventana de la caza para dirigirse a por su arma y ayudar a su padre mientras estos se enfrentaban en la cocina**

**Lao: morirás Lee, es una promesa**

**Lee: no eres lo bastante fuerte para matarme ni con esa espada lo serás**

**Lao: a no te preocupes por eso solo mira detrás de ti**

**Lee se dio la vuelta per solo fue para recibir un martillazo que lo dejo totalmente perdido. Martillazo que provenía de Kayus dejando camino libre a que Lao clavara la espada en el corazón de Lee matándolo de inmediato, mientras que Alichter al ver la escena con una gran ira tomo su Guada**ña** y ataco ferozmente a Kayus dándole una muy buena pelea gracias a sus habilidades de combate, pero olvido por completo el hecho que Lao estaba detrás de él y fue tarde su reacción ya que Lao lo atravesó con la espada y Lao quebró la guada**ña **de Alichter de una martillazo dejándolo en el suelo desangrándose y a un paso de caer inconsciente, ambos fueron al patio para terminar el trabajo viendo solo a la madre pero no al cachorro, sin tomarle importancia a eso solo fueron donde la madre y de una zarpazo de la espada abrieron su estomago provocando que Ina se desangre y que Klaus saliera de su escondite horrorizado gritando mama pero fue tomado por Kayus del cuello quien cuando se proponía destruir el cráneo del peque**ño **Lao lo detuvo para decirle**

**Lao: a él no, a pesar de ser hijo de lee, su linaje es de los mas puros que hay, mira su pelaje y sus ojos, el vendrá con nosotros**

**Kayus: por mi está bien**

**El pobre lobezno no dejaba de aullar al ver a su familia muerta y a su hermano moribundo y cuando estaban saliendo de la caza alcanzo a ver que su hermano se movió, pero aun estaba muy débil, Kayus golpeo al peque**ño ** para que se desmayara y dejara de hacer escándalo mientras Lao estaba de camino a reclamar su puesto como líder del clan…**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Klaus: fue así como paso, aun no sé si mi hermano sobrevivo pero después de eso pase dos años bajo los maltratos de mi tío

Tigresa noto la tristeza y el dolor que le provocaba recordar lo que paso, así que se acerco lo tomo en brazos de una manera muy dulce, le dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza y le dijo

Tigresa: ya no te preocupes yo estaré aquí para ti y te prometo que la próxima vez no dejare que ese maldito se me escape

Klaus sonrió y se alegro por el cariño que recibía de parte de esa hermosa felina y solo se acomodo en el abrazo y le dijo

Klaus: ya te conté mi historia, a cambio quisiera dormir con tigo esta noche

Tigresa se sorprendió por la petición, pero viendo lo feliz que estaba el pequeño a su lado lo acaricio y afirmo con su rostro mientras ambos mantenían un dulce abrazo parecido al de una madre y su hijo…

**Bueno, este fue el capitulo diez disculpen si no está muy explicado, pero no me siento en mis optimas así que hice lo mejor que pude por ahora, les prometo darle un 11º en el siguiente capítulo, se despide Caym **


	11. Chapter 11

Aquí el siguiente capítulo con un poco más de detalle con lo que paso en la muerte de los padres de Klaus espero les aclare la razón del trauma de Klaus, disfruten

Capitulo 11:

Klaus que estaba entre los brazos de tigresa cayo dormido por los recuerdos de la muerte de sus padres pero no fue sino hasta en sus sueños que recordó completamente lo que vio

LA PESADILLA DE KLAUS

Lao había llegado con su espada a la casa y Lee ordeno a Ina ir por Klaus y decirle a Alichter que ayudara, mientras Ina se apresuraba a salir Lao sin palabra alguna empezó su danza de espadas contra Lee, pero para él esa técnica era conocida y no lo afectaba aunque estuviera desarmado, la desesperación de Lao fue tal que ya no perdería mas el tiempo y lo conduciría a la trampa de Kayus para vencerlo de una vez

MIENTRAS CON KLAUS E INA

Klaus escabúllete por la puerta de la casa y rasca el suelo ahí encontraras un pequeño escondite, necesito que te quedes allí hasta que te saquemos yo me quedare aquí para que no te sientas solo.

Klaus asintió con la cabeza y corrió en dirección al escondite el pobre lobezno estaba sumamente asustado por lo que estaba sucediendo

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION DE ALICHTER

Alichter entro por la ventana para tomar su guadaña y ayudar a su padre, a pesar de ser muy cariñoso y tierno con su hermano y su madre, el era uno de los guerreros más temidos del clan al haber dominado la guadaña a tan corta edad, él y su padre eran los encargados de eliminar a los que provocaran problemas en el clan o los pueblos cercanos, para él la muerte era algo que llegaría tarde o temprano pero el amor por su hermano no lo dejaban convertirse en un monstruo sin corazón, después de tomar su arma corrió a ayudar a su padre pero para su sorpresa había llegado demasiado tarde, vio que detrás de su padre llego un martillazo que le destrozo la mitad del cráneo dejándolo moribundo, solo para que Lao terminara el trabajo, lleno de ira Alichter ataco a Kayus demostrando porque era llamado el Lobo de Acero, la fuerza de Kayus no bastaba para detener al iracundo lobo, en eso Lao se acomodo detrás de Alichter mientras que Klaus veía todo a través del escondite, paralizado por el miedo y el dolor solo veía como mataron a su padre y como su hermano peleaba tan a la par de ese monstruo, en su interior solo pensaba en que si él fuera más grande y más fuerte podría ayudar, mordía con fuerza y con dolor pero algo lo distrajo de su ira y fue al escuchar el grito de su hermano, al ver a través del escondite vio que Lao atravesó a su hermano por la espalda mientras que Kayus lanzo un fuerte golpe que rompió la guadaña de Alichter y dejo al lobo en el piso en un estado crítico, de su boca escupía sangre a montones y solo vio como ambos corrían para matar a su madre, Klaus intento salir para ayudarla pero el cerrojo se había trabado, solo alcanzo a ver como Lao le abría el estomago y Kayus con un golpe la mando contra el suelo provocando que sus órganos internos en su mayoría quedaran totalmente destruidos, vio como ninguno de esos malditos tenía un gramo de compasión y con un fuerte golpe abrió la puerta del escondite para salir a ver a su madre con llanto y dolor, Kayus lo sostuvo antes de que llegara pero no evito que viera la escena de muerte de su madre, y cuando Kayus estaba por aplastar el cráneo del Lobezno Lao lo detuvo explicando que él era una cría pura y con el paso del tiempo lo usaría para que fertilizara a las hembras del grupo y que los lobos plateados recuperen su pureza y honor, ambos asesinos se dirigían fuera de la casa y al llegar a la puerta Klaus vio que su hermano levantaba una mano con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, intentando alcanzar a su hermanito, con lagrimas en los ojos pero Kayus los golpeo y perdió el conocimiento.

FIN DE LA PESADILLA

Klaus se despertó muy agitado y llorando, el no le había contado con detalle la muerte de sus padres ya que no quería recordarlo del todo pero al dormirse recordó todo, empezó a sostener con fuerza a Tigresa y está preocupada solo le preguntaba que sucedía mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza intentando calmarlo, vio como uno de sus ojos se tornaba de un rojo que inspiraba miedo y ira, Tigresa sabia que eso se debía a que recordó la muerte de sus padres así que tomo a Klaus para darle un beso en la frente provocando que este se calmara y su ojo volviera a la normalidad, al calmarse Tigresa lo soltó un poco para verlo y preguntarle si estaba bien, el lobezno asintió y se disculpo por lo sucedido

Klaus: discúlpeme, recordar lo que sucedió aquella vez no es algo agradable

Tigresa: entiendo, pero ya está bien, nosotros te cuidaremos, los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón no permitiremos que nada te pase, ¿está bien?

Ninguno de los dos que estaban dentro de la habitación había notado que el maestro Shifu estaba del otro lado de la puerta escuchando todo lo que había pasado y incluso había escuchado la historia de Klaus, el maestro con gran tristeza de conocer un poco del pasado de ese pequeño se sintió tranquilo por permitir que este se quedara pero cuando continuo escuchando lo que sucedía fue una gran sorpresa escuchar la pregunta del lobezno hacia Tigresa

Klaus: Maestra, usted ama a Po ¿cierto?

Tigresa: ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

Klaus: es que hay una chica que me parece muy linda y quisiera saber como hizo él para… bueno para enamorarla

Tigresa: oh, bueno hmm te lo diré si me dices quien es la chica

Klaus: pero no se lo dirá prométamelo

Tigresa: lo prometo, ahora dime quien es

Klaus es… Vibo-

Fueron interrumpidos por el maestro que toco la puerta de la habitación de Po, tanto tigresa como Klaus se levantaron de la cama y salieron a saludar al maestro

Tigresa: buenos días Maestro, que sucede

Shifu: a solo buscaba a Po, ustedes que estaban haciendo ahí dentro

Tigresa: solo traje a Klaus un momento nada más

Shifu: hmm bien, si ven a Po díganle que me busque en mi habitación, tengo que hablar con el

Tigresa: si maestro

Klaus y Tigresa vieron al maestro caminar hacia su cuarto como si estuviera molesto, Tigresa pensó que se debía a algo que había hecho y no le tomo mucha importancia así que solo se volteo a ver a Klaus para completar lo que él estaba diciendo

Tigresa: así que te gusta Víbora ¿no es así?

Klaus: s-ss-si pero creo que ella no se fijaría en mi

Tigresa: hmm yo no creo eso, que tal si la buscamos y le preguntamos

Klaus: ¡NO! No quiero que se entere, que tal si se aleja o algo, no quiero que me odie

Tigresa: tranquilo, eso no pasara, además no le diré que esa persona eres tú, solo le preguntare que opina, que dices ¿lo hacemos?

Klaus: (muy tímido) está bien, confió en usted maestra

Tigresa solo sonrió al ver la reacción del pequeño y fueron en busca de Víbora para preguntarle si se fijaría en alguien como Klaus, pero el aun estaba muy nervioso por saber la respuesta así que solo esperaba lo mejor y que no estropeara las cosas…

MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA

Grulla Y Víbora acomodaban todo para irse al pueblo, Grulla aun estaba un poco nervioso por ir solo con Víbora mientras que ella se veía del todo tranquila, todo era muy silencioso hasta que Víbora rompió el silencio para hablar con grulla

Víbora: Grulla podrías hacerme un favor

Grulla: cla-claro Víbora, que necesitas

Víbora: podrías ir a mi cuarto y sacar el dinero que tengo entre mis cosas, y espérame en la salida ya te alcanzo, terminare esto y voy

Grulla: está bien, no te tardes mucho

Víbora: no lo are

Grulla salió de la cocina y se dirigió a las habitaciones, vio pasar a Tigresa y Klaus que le preguntaron donde se encontraba Víbora, Grulla señalo la cocina mientras seguía su camino a prisa, Tigresa no le tomo mucha importancia y se dirigió a la cocina para hablar con Víbora, al llegar Klaus se puso totalmente rojo y su pelaje denotaba lo nervioso que este estaba, Víbora vio a ambos especialmente a Klaus que estaba tan nervioso en eso Tigresa se acerco a ella para hablarle en un tono no muy fuerte

Tigresa: oye víbora quería preguntarte algo

Víbora: claro Tigresa, que sucede

Tigresa: veras, digamos que hay alguien que es un poco más joven que tu y quisiera ser tu novio, pero cree que por ser más joven y débil no tiene oportunidad, que le dirías a ese chico

Víbora miro a Tigresa con una cara de duda pero al ver que Tigresa señalaba con los ojos a Klaus ella se dio cuenta que el que estaba enamorado era Klaus, con una sonrisa grande en el rostro miro a tigresa para responder

Víbora: le diría que para el amor no existe la edad pero hay un pequeño problema

Tigresa: a si y ¿cual es?

Víbora: (enroscándose en Klaus) que quien quiera que sea tendrá que competir con Klaus para ser mi novio

Tigresa vio que Klaus se quedo en shock al oír a Víbora decir que tendría que competir con él, en su mente estaba que el tenia oportunidad con ella no pudo evitar mostrar su vergüenza mientras que las dos maestras se reían por la reacción del lobezno

Víbora: (soltando a Klaus suavemente) bueno, debo irme, los veré después, adiós tigresa, adiós Klaus (dándole un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose a la salida del palacio)

Tigresa: vez, te dije que no era lo que pensabas

Klaus: maestra, ¿cree que podría ayudarme?

Tigresa: ¿Por qué no?

Klaus: ¿eso es un sí?

Tigresa: si, te ayudare ahora qué tal si damos un paseo

Klaus: está bien

MIENTRAS EN LA SALIDA DEL PALACIO DE JADE

Grulla estaba esperando a Víbora para salir al pueblo, tenía dos monederos, uno de él y el otro de ella, en su mente todo estaba borroso, se sentía tan nervioso, cosa que no entendía por qué, ellos eran amigos pero por que ahora le pasaba esto, porque se ponía nervioso cuando ella estaba cerca, con tantas dudas en su mente, una voz que lo llamaba lo saco del trance

Víbora: ya vine, espero no hayas esperado mucho

Grulla: no, solo fue un momento, creo que deberíamos irnos

Víbora: si, me alegra que vayamos juntos

Grulla: a mí también, espero que encuentres el regalo para Klaus

Víbora: se que lo haré, con tu ayuda claro

Ambos se dirigieron al pueblo, Grulla se encontraba bastante nervioso y no entendía bien porque, solo ignoro todas esas dudas para disfrutar la compañía de Víbora…

MIENTRAS EN EL PUEBLO

Song y Po habían terminado de comprar las cosas para el campamento, para no tener que subir todo al palacio decidieron dejar las compras en el restaurante del señor Ping, Song había pensado bien lo que le pediría al panda y también como lo aria, no descansaría hasta tener al panda para ella y el inocente de Po no notaba eso en Song ya que la quería bastante por ser una gran amiga además que el amaba a Tigresa por sobre todas las cosas

Song: oye Po…

Po: que pasa Song

Song: el favor que me debes ya sé que quiero

Po: lo que quiera Song solo dímelo

Song: veras el camino al campamento es largo y quisiera que me ayudaras a llevar la carreta y te quedaras un tiempo allí, para ayudarme con algunas cosas

Po: jejeje yo lo aria encantado pero no creo que el maestro Shifu o a Tigresa les guste la idea

Song: de eso no te preocupes yo me encargo, entonces que dices ¿lo harás?

Po: bueno si ellos no tienen problema pro que vaya unos días está bien, iré con tigo Song

Song: perfecto, entonces llegando al palacio prepara tus cosas para irnos…

Song sabía que si se lo llevaba al campamento, podrían estar juntos y Tigresa no podría interferir así Po seria para ella, solo debía convencer al maestro Shifu y sus planes darían frutos.

**Bueno espero les haya gustado, ****Zhihui de xinzang**** espero haber contestado tus preguntas se despide Caym**


	12. Chapter 12

**Antes de empezar quisiera dar un agradecimiento a todos por su apoyo, leer los reviews me levanta el ánimo en este tiempo tan difícil por el que paso jeje no los aburro mas aquí el siguiente capítulo espero les guste**

Capitulo 12: la fortuna de Song

Grulla y Víbora estaban dando un paseo por el pueblo mientras buscaban algo para Klaus, al mismo tiempo ambos estaban pasando un buen rato juntos pero Grulla aun no entendía porque estaba tan nervioso al estar con Víbora, ella era su gran amiga porque habría de estar nervioso, empezó a caminar pensando en ello hasta que Víbora interrumpió sus pensamientos

Víbora: Grulla mira ese sombrero

Grulla: es como el mío pero más pequeño

Víbora: Klaus se vería tan lindo con él, sería tan tierno como tu (con un tono dulce y alegre)

Grulla al escuchar que ella lo llamo tierno fue como un flechazo en el pecho, se sintió muy alagado y avergonzado por el comentario, y entonces entendió que él estaba enamorado de Víbora, y por eso se sentía tan raro con ella, después de admitirlo en su mente dejo de sentirse nervioso y se sintió totalmente calmado y a gusto para responder con confianza

Grulla: tienes razón, preguntemos el precio y regresemos al palacio, ya es más de la hora de almuerzo y si no llegamos rápido Po nos dejara sin comer

Víbora: jeje, tienes razón mejor nos apresuramos un poco

Ambos guerreros se dirigieron al puesto para comprar el sombrero, Víbora estaba ansiosa por darle el regalo al pequeño Klaus y ver su reacción, además que le parecía tierno que él y Grulla se vieran iguales

Víbora: disculpe cuánto vale el sombrero

Vendedor: 15 yuanes señorita

Víbora: grulla podrías pagarlo, tú tienes mi monedero

Grulla: a si claro, aquí tiene (dándole las monedas al vendedor)

Vendedor: aquí tienen, gracias por su compra

Víbora: gracias a usted

Víbora tomo el sombrero y se lo puso para llevarlo, Grulla vio lo hermosa que se veía con él, daba la impresión de que eran novios y eso le gustaba, se rio un poco mientras le dijo Víbora que fueran de camino al palacio, ella asintió y se dirigieron al palacio.

MIENTRAS EN LAS PUERTAS DEL PALACIO DE JADE

Po y Song estaban de camino al palacio a ver al maestro Shifu, Song aun no sabía que excusa pondría para que el maestro dejara que se llevara a Po por unos días pero estaba decidida a llevárselo, ambos caminaban a prisa hasta llegar a la habitación del maestro Shifu, una vez ahí Po fue el primero en hablar

Po: Maestro Shifu, ¿podemos pasar?

Shifu: ¡Panda! Dime lo que pasa ent-

El maestro se detuvo al ver que Po no estaba solo, tranquilizándose y con su tono de voz habitual pregunto

Shifu: quien es tu invitada guerrero dragón

Song: Maestro si no le molesta quisiera contestar yo a eso

Shifu: habla entonces jovencita

Song: mi nombre es Song, soy amiga de Po y líder de un grupo llamado Las damas de la sombra, vine al Valle para conseguir provisiones entre otras cosas para mi campamento, pero necesito pedirle que el guerrero Dragón me acompañe para ayudarnos con algunas cosas, solo será por un par de días

El maestro Shifu pensó las cosas por un momento, tomando en cuenta lo que escucho de parte de Tigresa si el panda acompañaba a Song el podría hacer entrar en razón a Tigresa que en ese momento mas que pensar como maestro pensaba como el padre que nunca fue, sería la mejor forma de deshacerse de esa relación además que esa felina denotaba el deseo por el panda en sus ojos cosa que solo el maestro Shifu notaba, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de proteger a su mejor estudiante e hija.

Shifu: ya veo, en ese caso no veo problema en que el guerrero dragón ayude en tu campamento, por el tiempo que sea necesario

Po: pero maestro será solo unos días le prometo que al volver entrenare com- espere ¿dijo que si?

Song: a mí me pareció que si Po

Shifu: así es, es tu deber como guerrero dragón ayudar donde sea necesario, ahora ve a alistar lo que sea necesario

Po: maestro usted sí que es ¡BARBARO!

El panda fue corriendo a su habitación a alistar sus cosas mientras que el maestro detuvo a Song para poder hablar con ella un momento a solas

Song: maestro, sucede algo

Shifu: sé lo que en verdad quieres con el panda

Song: ¿ah maestro de que habla?

Shifu: no es necesario que mientas yo te ayudare a separar a Tigresa de Po y tu enamora a ese panda para que se aleje de Tigresa

Song quedo sorprendida por la oferta del maestro Shifu, como sabia el acerca de la relación de Po y Tigresa si ninguno de ellos le había dicho nada, pero como rechazar tan jugosa oferta con una sonrisa en el rostro y haciendo una reverencia al maestro contesto

Song: será un honor ayudarlo y recibir su ayuda maestro, pero ¿como se entero de la relación que tenían esos dos? ¿Y porque quiere separarlos?

Shifu: eso no es importante, solo haz lo que tengas que hacer para que el panda se enamore de ti y se aleje de Tigresa ¿está claro?

Song: si maestro

Ambos dieron una reverencia mientras cada uno regresaba a sus actividades Shifu estaba sonriendo de manera diabólica mientras Song estaba de camino a la habitación de Po para ayudarlo, y las cosas le estaban saliendo tal y como ella quería…

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION DE PO

El panda estaba empacando sus cosas, incluyendo la figura de tigresa que siempre llevaba con él a todas partes, fue interrumpido al oír a Tigresa y Klaus entrar en la habitación al notar el ruido que había

Tigresa: Po, ¿no estabas con Song en el pueblo?

Po: hola tigresa, regrese hace poco

Klaus: ¿para que esta empacando maestro?

Po: ah, hola pequeño, empaco porque el maestro me dijo que acompañara a Song unos días

Tigresa: ¿¡QUE!?

Po: si, de hecho estaba totalmente de acuerdo con que vaya

Tigresa: ¡Po!, ¿no se te ocurrió pedir mi opinión?

Po: lo siento Tigresa pero cuando llegue no vi a nadie y Song me jalo para que me apresurase

Tigresa: Klaus, acompáñame

Klaus: si maestra

Tigresa y Klaus salieron de las habitaciones de para ir con el maestro Shifu y en el pasillo se encontró a Song toda sonriente y de una manera agresiva se dirigió a la leopardo

Tigresa: ¡TU! ¡SE QUE PLANEASTE ESTO PARA LLEVARTE A PO!

Song: cálmate Tigresa, solo necesito un poco de ayuda en el campamento, si quieres puedes acompañarnos ve y dile a Shifu

Tigresa siguió su camino con Klaus tras de ella, Song sabía que el maestro no la dejaría ir así que aprovecho eso a su favor para confundir a la furiosa felina; Tigresa llego muy alterada a la habitación del maestro Shifu, mientras que Klaus estaba un poco asustado

Tigresa: ¡MAESTRO! ¡NO PUEDE DEJAR QUE PO SE VAYA CON SONG!

Shifu: cálmate Tigresa, es el deber del guerrero dragón ayudar a quien lo necesite

Tigresa: ¡PERO MAESTRO, NO CONFIO EN ELLAS, DEJEME IR CON EL!

Shifu: te necesitamos aquí Tigresa, además el guerrero dragón parece confiar mucho en ella

Tigresa: pero maestro

Shifu: sin peros Tigresa, o acaso hay otra razón por la cual no quieras que vaya

Tigresa sabía que no podía decirle de su relación aun, lo que no sabía es que Shifu ya lo había descubierto y solo intentaba separarlos, resignada Tigresa agacho la cabeza a forma de reverencia y se dirigió a Shifu

Tigresa: no maestro

Shifu: bien entonces puedes retirarte

Tigresa: si maestro

Klaus al ver la expresión de Tigresa sabía lo que sucedía y por el bien de quien veía como madre agacho la cabeza dirigiéndose a Shifu para decirle

Klaus: maestro, yo quisiera ir con el guerrero dragón, el está encargado de mi y aun me siento en un lugar extraño cuando no estoy con el

Tigresa al oír lo que dijo Klaus sabia que lo hizo por ella y se enfoco en ayudarlo a convencer a Shifu

Tigresa: (haciéndole un gesto) los 5 podemos encargarnos pequeño

Klaus: maestra, después de ver morir a mi amigo me sentiría más cómodo si fuera con el guerrero dragón

Shifu escucho lo que el lobezno había dicho, sabía lo que el pequeño había pasado y si veía como su familia a Po no sería lo correcto que lo obligara a quedarse

Shifu: no Tigresa, debe estar con Po mientras aun se acostumbra a nosotros, entonces ve con ellos pequeño pero cuando vuelvas entrenaras muy duro para compensar

Klaus: gracias maestro, iré a alistar mis cosas

Shifu: ve, Tigresa acompáñalo

Tigresa: si maestro

Ambos salieron de la habitación de Shifu, Tigresa al ver que Shifu ya no podía escucharlos levanto al lobezno y lo abraso de una manera demasiado expresiva, al darse cuenta lo soltó rápidamente y le dijo

Tigresa: gracias Klaus, si tu estas ahí me sentiré más tranquila

Klaus: no hay porque maestra, será un honor ayudarla

Tigresa: gracias pequeño…

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION DE PO

Song estaba sentada en la cama mientras veía como Po alistaba sus cosas corriendo de un lado para otro hasta que el estomago de Po decidió que tenía hambre

Song: jajaja ¿tienes hambre?

Po: siiii, ¡EL ALMUERZO, YA ES TARDE DEBO PREPARAR EL ALMUERZO ANTES DE QUE TODOS LLEGUEN, ESPERA AQUÍ SONG, YO TE LLAMARE CUANDO ESTE LISTO!

Song: jajaja claro Po esperare

Song vio a Po alejarse hacia la cocina mientras ella se recostaba y en su mente estaba las mil formas en que seduciría a Po en el campamento, estaba ansiosa ya no quería esperar, incluso en un momento pensó en que la mejor forma de hacer caer al panda en sus encantos seria mostrarle su cuerpo y acercarse a él, hacer que la toque y que durante eso lo aria totalmente suyo para siempre, las intenciones que tenia la felina eran tan maquiavélicos y lujuriosos, ese momento nada podía molestarla y solo la fortuna decidiría lo que fuera a pasar especialmente teniendo al maestro Shifu de su lado…

MIENTRAS EN LAS PUERTAS DEL PALACIO

Mono y Mantis estaban de camino al sus habitaciones para descansar y recuperarse de los tremendos golpes que recibieron de parte de Tigresa, apenas podían caminar sin que algo les doliera, jamás creyeron que la broma fuera a terminar de esa forma

Mono: Wow, la siguiente que pensemos en jugarle una broma a Tigresa hay que pensarla dos veces

Mantis: ¿! QUE!? ¡ESTAS LOCO JAMAS VOLVERE A MOLESTARLA, NO SE TU PERO ME GUSTA VIVIR!

Mono: lo sé hermano, ahora tratemos de llegar a las habitaciones

Mantis: ya no puedo más, mes estoy muriendo

Mono: pero de que hablas si fuiste en mi hombro todo el camino

Mantis: tu solo sigue…

Ambos guerreros siguieron en su doloroso camino a sus habitaciones, esperando no encontrarse con Tigresa de nuevo por temor a que siga molesta…

**Bueno espero hayan disfrutado del capítulo, espero que les haya llamado la atención y Fa te dije que tenía planeado que se enterara jeje bueno hasta el siguiente capítulo no duden en dejar preguntas y si quieren que les responda al inicio del siguiente capítulo al final de la pregunta pongan "pb" así entre comillas y para que sean privados dejen un "fr" se despide Caym**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bueno, como dije a la pregunta de David Chacon: si planeo seguir este fic mientras a la gente le guste mi trabajo, los haga feliz jeje disculpen si me pongo profundo pero estos días en verdad me siento como basura pero mientras ustedes lo disfruten seguiré, con respecto a ver quién soy, si hay mas reviews con el mismo tema subiré una foto mía el número necesario serán 20 no vale la misma persona jeje**

Capitulo 13: la espera y el lobo

Tigresa y Klaus se dirigían a la habitación de Po para decirle que Klaus iría con ellos, mientras tenían una pequeña charla con respecto a Song.

Klaus: maestra a mi no me parece mala persona

Tigresa: no es que sea mala persona, es solo que… Po

Klaus: ¿eso es a lo que se llaman celos?

Tigresa: ¿! QUE!? No, claro que… bueno si, no confió en ella se que planea algo

Klaus: le prometo que vigilare al guerrero dragón y a la señorita Song maestra

Tigresa: lo sé, al menos tu los mantendrás a raya y si algo pasara, lo que sea quiero ser la primera en enterarme ¿entendido?

Klaus: si maestra, se lo prometo

Tigresa: así me gusta, ahora shh no menciones nada de esto a nadie

Tigresa le sonrió para poder abrir la puerta de la habitación de Po y encontrarse a Song perdida en su mundo de fantasía con las manos entre las piernas mientras estaba babeando sobre la cama.

Klaus: maestra, ¿que está haciendo la señorita Song?

Tigresa: (tomando a Klaus del suelo y tapando sus ojos) ¡nada, no está haciendo nada!

Song despertó de su mundo y se dio cuenta que tenia compañía sacando sus manos de entre sus piernas y limpiándose la baba de los labios

Song: vaya, ¿una chica no puede tener privacidad?

Tigresa: (susurrando) ¿¡que estás loca!? No puedes hacer eso aquí

Song: no es nada malo, apuesto a que lo has hecho alguna ves

Tigresa: nunca lo he hecho, para eso existe el autocontrol y el entrenamiento

Song: por dios que seria, bien yo le explico, a todo esto que hacen aquí

Tigresa: o pronto lo sabrás pero Po debe estar presente

Song: que ¿acaso te dejaron ir con nosotros?

Tigresa: pronto lo sabrás (sonrisa diabólica)

Song: (nerviosa) mejor vamos a la cocina, ahí estaba Po, dijo mientras tomaba a Klaus entre sus brazos dejando la sombrilla que siempre lleva con ella en la cama

Tigresa: claro

Song: que seria, me parece que Po solo vio una cara bonita

Tigresa: ¿Qué dijiste? (apretando los puños)

Song: olvídalo, ahora pequeño, las chicas cuando nos sentimos solas a veces hacemos cosas raras como la que viste, pero nunca debes decirle a nadie que las viste ¿de acuerdo?

Klaus: de acuerdo, ¿cosas raras…?

MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA

Po estaba terminando de cocinar sus fideos, se notaba lo agitado que estaba y que Víbora y Grulla entraran de sorpresa no mejoro la situación

Víbora: ¿que sucede Po?

Grulla: si amigo, cálmate

Po: lo siento muchachos es que la comida aun no esta lista y pronto los demás estarán aquí

Víbora: tranquilo Po, esperaremos un poco

Po: gracias Víbora eres bárbara, por cierto ese sombrero te queda bien

Víbora: ¿que? A es cierto, gracias Po pero no es para mi

Grulla: es un regalo para Klaus

Po: genial, bien solo faltan los fideos y estamos listos

Song: ¿listos para que Po?

Po: ¡Song!, vaya de los nervios olvide que te deje esperando, siéntate ya casi esta, ¿y Tigresa?

Klaus: estaba detrás de nosotros pronto llegara

Po: vaya, creo que aun está molesta porque no le pregunte del viaje

Tigresa: (entrando en la cocina) no Po, no estoy molesta pero espero que la próxima vez si me preguntes antes

Po: lo siento Tigresa, enserio

Tigresa se acerco a Po acariciando su rostro mientras sus miradas se cruzaban, se acerco lentamente hasta que el espacio entre sus labios prácticamente sea mínimo y comenzó a besarlo de una forma muy romántica, mientras que a Song la mataban los celos lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue darle una lamida en la frente a Klaus y interrumpir el beso con una pregunta

Song: Tigresa, ¿Qué era lo que tenias que decirle a Po?

Tigresa paro el beso mientras el panda quedo embobado por tan dulce beso de parte su amada, se dio vuelta mirando a Song para decirles

Tigresa: bueno, Po el maestro Shifu dijo que llevaras a Klaus con tigo ya que sería bueno para el

Po: eso sería ¡Bárbaro! Una aventura para el guerrero dragón y el recién llegado Klaus, acompañando a Song para protegerla de los peligros que asechan, prepárense para sentir el trueno

Song: ¿era eso? Hmm

En la mente de Song no encontraba como ese dulce lobezno afectaría en sus planes, además que era muy inocente y fácil de engañar, y aunque Tigresa le pidiera decir todo lo que hubieran hecho para ese momento ya sería demasiado tarde, solo sonrió y abraso a Klaus de forma que este se sonrojara

Song: escuchaste, vendrás con nosotros voy a comerte, eres tan lindo (lo abrazo como a peluche)

Víbora: Klaus, puedes venir un momento

Klaus escucho a Víbora, le pidió a Song bajarlo, y luego se acerco tímidamente a ella, haciendo notar la inocencia y el amor de niño que le tenía a Víbora

Víbora: tranquilo, solo quiero darte algo

Klaus: está bien

Víbora se saco el sombrero que traía puesto, se levanto y le puso el sombrero a Klaus de forma muy dulce, el pequeño lobezno no podía estar más avergonzado, empezaba a mirar a cualquier lado con tal de no cruzar su mirada y que lo viera así, Víbora noto eso y con su cola levanto su mirada hacia ella viendo lo tierno que se veía

Víbora: te ves muy bien, si no estuviéramos con tantas personas te daría un beso

Klaus: y-y-yo qu-que

Song: jejeje tranquilo galán, ahora que tal si vienes aquí para que todos te vean

Klaus aun un poco paralizado por lo que acababa de suceder se acerco a Song para que ella lo levantara y todos lo vieran, todos lo alagaban por lo tierno que estaba

Grulla: si que te queda bien pequeño, puedes usarlo para viajar, además creo que iras con Po y Song, puedes aprovechar para usarlo

Klaus: si, gracias maestro

Po: ya está la comida, perdonen la tardanza

Tigresa: ¿necesitas ayuda?

Po: nooo, yo debo servirte, relájate y déjaselo al guerrero Dragón

Víbora: ustedes dos son tan tiernos, me alegra mucho que estén tan felices

Tigresa: gracias Víbora

Grulla: ya se lo dijeron al maestro Shifu

Tigresa: aun no estoy lista, prefiero esperar un poco

Song: jejeje

Tigresa: que es lo gracioso Song

Song: ignórame, solo recordé cuando Po cayo por las escaleras esta mañana

Tigresa aun se sentía incomoda por la presencia de Song pero por su amado panda prefería ignorarla para disfrutar el momento, todos empezaron a comer disfrutando la conversación y más que nada lo inocente del pequeño Klaus, que sufría por el coqueteo constante de Song y los halagos de Víbora, hasta que a Po se le dio por preguntar por Mono y Mantis

Po: oigan, desde esta mañana que no veo ni a Mono o a Mantis, ¿creen que les haya pasado algo?

Mono: (pasando por la puerta de la cocina) aquí estoy Po

Mantis: (desde el hombro de Mono) yo también

Po: vaya pero que les paso, ¿se pelearon con una montaña o algo así?

Mono: no, no paso nada, solo entrenábamos

Víbora: ¿no quieren comer?

Mono y Mantis vieron a Tigresa sentada y prefirieron no molestarla hasta la mañana siguiente, sería mejor esperar que se calme antes de molestarla otra vez

Mono: no, ya comimos, nos vamos a descansar un poco, hasta mañana

Po: ¿seguros?

Mono: si, no te preocupes, adiós

Dijo mientras se alejaban rápidamente de la cocina evitando a Tigresa, los demás solo conversaban y contaban historias de batallas pasadas a Klaus, el lobezno estaba sorprendido de tantas cosas por las que habían pasado , se sentía feliz de estar junto a guerreros tan fuertes, admiraba la belleza y la fuerza de Tigresa, la quería como a su madre pero no lo demostraba ya que no se creía digno de serlo, el no era tan fuerte ni grande, pero si podía ayudarla al menos en las pocas cosas que estaban a su alcance estaba bien, el tiempo paso rápido, Klaus empezaba a bostezar de cansancio y Song fue la primera en notarlo

Song: bueno, me voy a dormir, me llevare al pequeño esta noche, mañana en la mañana nos vamos Po no te quedes hasta muy tarde

Víbora: descansa Klaus tu también Song, yo me iré a descansar un poco

Grulla: cierto, mañana va a ser un largo día especialmente por los días libres, el maestro Shifu nos ara entrenar hasta que no podamos levantarnos, mejor me voy a dormir

Po: yo lavare los platos chicos, nos vemos mañana

Tigresa: yo te ayudare Po

Song y Klaus se fueron a la habitación de Po, no quería dejar solos a Po y Tigresa pero tampoco levantar muchas sospechas, solo llego a la habitación acomodo al pequeño a su lado le quito el sombrero y le dio unas cuantas lamidas cerca los labios antes de dormir

Song: eres un pequeño galán, cuando lleguemos al campamento conocerás a alguien que tales te interese

Klaus: a quien señorita

Song: que sea una sorpresa ahora ven que quiero abrasarte un poco mas antes de dormir

MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA

Po: Tigresa es muy lindo que me ayudes pero no era necesario

Tigresa: vamos Po, ¿es tan malo que quiera pasar un tiempo a solas con mi novio?

Po: Wow, cada vez que escucho eso me gusta más

Tigresa: ya casi terminamos, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Po: claro Tigresa lo que sea

Tigresa: tú y Song, alguna vez te gusto ella

Po: no, es solo una buena amiga

Tigresa: es que, no quiero que vayas con ella

Po: deja de preocuparte Tigresa, siempre serás la única para mi

Tigresa: confió en ti Po, te Amo

Po: y yo a ti mi hermosa maestra del kung fu

Po termino de acomodar los platos y abrazo a Tigresa por la cintura, caminaban lentamente a la habitación de Tigresa ya que Song y Klaus estaban en la de Po, se acomodaron en la pequeña cama de tigresa, para estar más cómoda le pidió a Po que se pusiera de espaldas para acomodarse sobre él, ella empezó a darle besos en el cuello y morder sus orejas de manera muy tierna, el tiempo transcurría de forma lenta pero agradable, ambos quedaron dormidos, el cuerpo de Tigresa se comportaba de forma extraña haciendo que durante su sueño pon dientes y guarras mordisquee a Po cosa que él ni lo notaba ya que lo hacía de forma agradable…

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, estamos cerca de cumplir una petición de una personaje femenina jeje quiero dejarlo en un poco de suspenso ya que pasaran algunas cosas interesantes y muy hmm no se cómo expresarme con propiedad así que diré que serán un poco para mayores de edad jeje tranquilos no exagerare mucho y lo mismo de la anterior, preguntas para el principio del cap. siguiente "Pb" y en mensaje privado "fr" se despide Caym**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola a todos, aquí el siguiente capítulo espero lo disfruten**

Capitulo 14: Manos a la obra, plan Shifu Song en progreso

Tigresa estaba despierta sobre la espalda de Po, se sentía tan cómoda que no quería levantarse si dependiera de ella se quedaría allí todo el día, pero sabía que el maestro Shifu llegaría pronto y lo mejor sería que despertara al panda para que fuera a su habitación y evitar que Shifu sospechara, claro que ella no sabía que el ya estaba enterado, se levanto suavemente para no despertarlo y tal como en la prisión de Gongnem lo tomo como a muñeco para cargarlo a su habitación, salió con mucho cuidado al pasillo se acerco a la habitación de Po abrió la puerta y vio a Song abrazada a Klaus como si él fuera un peluche, mordiendo sus orejas mientras el pobre lobezno solo dormía con el rostro rojo, se rio un poco por la escena dejo a Po en el suelo sobre una manta y regreso a su habitación con mucho cuidado, aun no había amanecido siquiera pero faltaba poco, lo mejor sería descansar un poco más para evitar pensar en el viaje de Po con Song.

MIENTRAS EN EL SUEÑO DE SONG

Song estaba en una casa de tamaño considerable disfrutando de un agradable baño, afuera se escuchaba la lluvia caer gentilmente haciendo el ambiente mucho más agradable y de la puerta del baño entraba Po con nada más que una toalla cubriéndolo

Po: hola mi amor

Song: ahí estas mi querido Po, mi espalda se siente un poco adolorida crees que podrías ayudar

Po: ábreme un espacio y te daré un masaje

Song se movió de la bañera para que el panda pudiera entrar y darle un relajante masaje, todo era perfecto, la temperatura estaba agradable la lluvia que caía y las suaves manos de Po tocando su espalda desnuda pero cuando volteo hacia atrás vio a Tigresa sacando las garras para atacar.

Song se despertó agitada pero no movió su cuerpo de la posición en la que estaba, sintió las orejas del lobezno en su boca y dejo de morderlas para darle unos tiernos besos en la cabeza, a pesar de las intenciones que tenia con Po y el deseo de separar a Tigresa de él, no le quitaban el encanto que la caracterizaba, seguía siendo una muy buena amiga y dulce señorita(con malas intenciones claro) pero quería mucho a Klaus por lo inocente que era, se quedo mirando lo lindo que era pero noto algo moverse en el suelo, alzo un poco la mirada y vio que el que estaba en el suelo era Po, supuso que Tigresa lo dejo allí para que Shifu no los viera juntos, no le dio mucha importancia y entre sus pensamientos escucho sonar el gong pero ella no sabía nada de las reglas del palacio, solo vio a los 5 furiosos salir rápidamente de sus habitaciones y saludar al maestro Shifu, Klaus salto de sus brazos ya también fue a saludarlo causando que la felina hiciera lo mismo

Shifu: donde esta Po

Song: creo que sigue dormido

Shifu: ¡Panda!

Po: (desde su habitación) 5 minutos mas pa…

Shifu: ¡guerrero dragón!

Po: (despertándose rápidamente e incorporándose al resto) Buenos días maestro

Shifu: espero que tengas todo listo para tu misión

Po: si mas que listo maestro

Shifu: que hay de ti Klaus

Klaus: si maestro, estoy listo

Shifu: bien entonces pueden ir a desayunar y luego pueden irse, los demás los espero en el salón de entrenamiento

El maestro Shifu se fue rumbo al salón de entrenamiento mientras que el resto se dirigieron a la cocina, Tigresa no despegaba los ojos de Song la cual se veía toda tranquila, incluso cargaba a Klaus en sus brazos como si se tratara de un bebe, claro que no era eso lo que realmente le molestaba, el desayuno fue muy silencioso a lo mucho hablaron un momento de cómo sería el día de entrenamiento y que extrañarían la sopa de fideos de Po para el almuerzo y cena, terminaron de desayunar y los maestros fueron camino al salón de entrenamiento, Tigresa antes de ir al salón fue un momento con Po para despedirse

Tigresa: sigue sin gustarme la idea de que vayas Po

Po: tranquila Tigresa, te prometo que volveré lo antes posible

Song: cálmate, te prometo cuidarlo bien, jajajaja

Tigresa: no es educado meterse en conversaciones ajenas

Song: lo siento, ya me voy te espero afuera Po, ¿me acompañas guapo? (refiriéndose a Klaus)

Klaus miro a tigresa haciéndole un gesto para calmarla y asintió a Song alejándose a la habitación de Po por su sombrilla, el sombrero de Klaus y el equipaje de Po

Tigresa: te amo panda esperare por ti

Po: y yo te amo a ti mi Tigresa

Tigresa: aun no me acostumbro a decir estas cosas, pero espero que te vaya bien

Po: gracias Tigresa, ahora debo irm-

No termino la frase ya que Tigresa lo abrazo y beso para que no se olvidara a quien pertenece y que ella lo estaría esperando

Tigresa: eres mi novio Po ahora ve

Po: jamás me cansare de escucharlo, adiós Tigresa volveré lo antes posible

El panda se perdía de la vista de la felina que aun estaba un poco nerviosa, lo único que la mantenía controlada era que Klaus estaría ahí para vigilarlos a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba con él se notaba que empezaba a tomarle cariño y confianza solo le quedaba esperar lo mejor y irse a entrenar

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION DE PO

Song: bueno ahora solo a esperar a que llegue Po y nos vamos, ese sombrero te queda muy bien

Klaus: señorita Song, ¿porque usted y la maestra tigresa parecen odiarse?

Song: quien te dijo que la odio, es solo que no nos llevamos muy bien pero tú no te preocupes, pronto seremos buenas amigas jajaja

Klaus: está bien, creo

Po: ¿que está bien?

Song: nada Po, te parece si vamos a recoger las cosas y nos vamos

Po: Claro, solo déjame tomar mis cosas y ya

Song: jajaja bien vamos…

Song estaba ansiosa por llegar al campamento con Po, además de que le tenía una sorpresa a Klaus también pero más que nada ya quería empezar sus planes para quedarse con Po, tanto el Panda como el lobezno eran muy inocentes en algunos aspectos, mientras que Song sabía bien como aprovechar eso, Klaus y Po estaban detrás de ella caminando a paso o tan rápido pero igual de ansioso que ella…

MIENTRAS EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Shifu: ¿en donde esta Tigresa?

Víbora: estaba justo detrás de nosotros no debe tardar en llegar

Tigresa: maestro, perdone la tardanza solo me despedía de Klaus y Po

Shifu: bueno si ya terminaron es hora de comenzar el calentamiento

Los 5 furiosos se dispusieron a calentar los músculos en las maquinas de entrenamiento, mientras que Shifu en su interior solo esperaba que Song cumpliera su cometido y alejara a Po de Tigresa, a pesar de nunca haberse preocupado de ella como hija al escuchar que ella amaba a Po no le agrado para nada la idea solo podía hacer entrar en razón a Tigresa jugando con su mente como hacía con Po cuando llego por primera vez al Palacio, Tigresa no sabía nada de esto ella solo esperaba que su amado panda regresara lo antes posible…

MIENTRAS EN LA CARABANA DE BANDIDOS

Ranmaru estaba cerca a un pequeño monumento que ella había puesto allí en honor al sacrificio de Luke, aunque el dolor la tenia destruida debía demostrar que no le importaba, su única felicidad en ese momento era que Klaus estaba sano y salvo, en su mente solo quería ver a Lao y Kayus muertos o encerrados pagando por lo que le hicieron a Luke y Klaus, no veía momento para que esos dos recibieran lo que merecían, se levanto del suelo y se dirigió con el resto de la caravana para que su ausencia no fuera notada

DE REGRESO CON PO, SONG Y KLAUS

Ya se encontraban en el restaurante del Señor Ping, este les dio provisiones "extras" por si les daba hambre durante el viaje, aun se preocupaba por Po pero él estaba tranquilo ya que solo acompañaría a Song a su campamento y eso no representaba ningún peligro, se despidió de su padre y siguió su camino al lado de Song y Klaus en la carreta, Po había olvidado que la espada que consiguió con Song estaba allí pero Klaus con lo tranquilo que era jamás la encontraría, Song caminaba con la sombrilla abierta como de costumbre, a pesar que a Klaus le gustaba Víbora no podía evitar notar lo femenina que era Song, le hacía mucho recuerdo a Ranmaru pero la diferencia era que Song era mucho más coqueta que Ranmaru aunque a él le gustaba eso, se sentía muy a gusto cuando las chicas lo abrazaban ya que durante el tiempo que vivió con Lao lo mas que recibía era comida de las hembras y luego golpiza tras golpiza de los hombres de Lao y Kayus, su único momento de paz era cuando le daban de comer y discretamente las hembras trataban de curar al pobre lobezno que era como un saco de golpear para todos, al menos se sentía feliz que ahora si lo querían y su mayor propósito ahora era hacer sentir a Tigresa orgullosa de él, salieron del pueblo y Po solo se quejaba por llevar la carreta mientras Song se reía por las reacciones del Panda y claro por su deseo de llegar lo antes posible, una vez allí no habría nada que la detenga y Po sería completamente suyo, estaba dispuesta a todo para conseguirlo además de contar con la ayuda del maestro Shifu todo estaba saliendo perfecto solo caminaba a lado de Po mientras charlaban y reían durante el camino que les esperaba

MIENTRAS EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Shifu: bien, ahora comienzan los combates, todos a sus posiciones primero irán Mantis y Mono Luego Grulla y Víbora y al final Tigresa tu pelearas con migo, comiencen

Los maestros Mantis y Mono comenzaron el combate mientras que Víbora notaba que Tigresa estaba un poco adolorida, preocupada por su amiga se acerco a preguntarle qué es lo que tenia

Víbora: Tigresa ¿estas bien?

Tigresa: si, solo me duele un poco el estomago

Víbora: ¿segura Tigresa?

Tigresa: si tranquila, seguro algo en el desayuno no me cayo muy bien, además que lo que me preocupa es otra cosa

Víbora: ¿Po y Song?

Tigresa: es tan obvio

Víbora: no te preocupes Tigresa, Po jamás te cambiaria por Song si es lo que estas pensando

Tigresa: lo sé es solo que no confió mucho en Song

Víbora: si Po confía en ella no deberías juzgarla tan mal

Tigresa: creo que tienes razón, además que anoche fue una de mis mejores noches

Víbora: me alegra verte feliz

Ambas maestras discutían sobre lo que pasaba sin que el maestro Shifu escuchara, ninguna conocía las intenciones del Maestro o de Song, Tigresa tenía sus sospechas pero las palabras de Víbora y Po la calmaban un poco además que Klaus estaría con ellos nada malo podía pasar, lo único que molestaba a Tigresa en ese momento era el dolor que no venía de su estomago sino de su vientre, era como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro, prefería ignorarlo y continuar además de que entrenar con el maestro Shifu sería un gran entrenamiento para ella, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad por otra parte Shifu tenía otras intenciones para el combate que tendría con Tigresa pero por ahora eso era un secreto entre él y Song…

**Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura, no tengo mucho que decir para esta actualización, no olviden dejar sus preguntas si tienen alguna, hasta el siguiente capítulo se despide Caym**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a todos, aquí el siguiente capítulo espero lo disfruten y aclare una pequeña duda que deje en el anterior**

Capitulo 15: La Tigresa y sus días

Los combates eran intensos, el margen de golpes proyectados era muy pequeño, todos los maestros se conocían bastante bien pero la pelea que estaban esperando era la de Tigresa y el maestro Shifu, sería una batalla que valiera la pena de ver, aunque Tigresa aun sentía esa molestia en el vientre, se sentía ansiosa por su combate con el maestro para probar sus habilidades, la hora finalmente había llegado Tigresa se puso en frente al maestro y el a forma de reto hablo

Shifu: espero que estés lista… Tigresa

Tigresa: no lo decepcionare maestro

Shifu: eso espero, ven entonces

Ambos dieron una reverencia y adoptaron sus posiciones de combate

La primera en atacar fue Tigresa, se lanzo contra Shifu para conectarle un golpe en el torso, Shifu solo tomo el puño de tigresa y la lanzo a un lado sin mostrar mucho esfuerzo

Shifu: ¿eso es todo lo que tienes?

Tigresa se reincorporo y se lanzo al ataque, esta vez no uso la misma estrategia, comenzó a lanzar golpes que eran evitados u esquivados por el maestro Shifu, ella comenzaba a verse fatigada lo que fue la señal para comenzar su plan

Shifu: vaya, parece que has perdido ferocidad, empiezas a parecerte a Po

Tigresa frunció el seño, esto hizo que Shifu sonriera, su plan estaba marchando bien si todo salía bien ella dejaría a Po para entrenar más duro, los furiosos que observaban el combate sabían que si Tigresa se molestaba podrían pasar cosas malas pero no podían más que observar

Shifu: ¿acaso el guerrero dragón es mejor guerrero ahora?

Tigresa apretó los puños y empezó a lanzar golpes veloces y contundentes contra Shifu, este solo los esquivaba para molestar mas a Tigresa, aprovecho la fuerza de los golpes para lanzarla e impactarla contra el muñeco que usaban para entrenar a los niños

Shifu: parece que aun no estás lista, quizá es porque la flojera del panda se te está contagiando, espero que no empieces a comer como él o estarás totalmente perdida, te veras tan grande como el (con tono desafiante y de insulto contra por)

Tigresa al escuchar que el maestro estaba molestando a Po mas el temperamento que tenia perdió todo control sobre sus movimientos y ataco de forma rápida y con un estilo de pelea un poco diferente al habitual, Shifu la vio correr y adopto su posición de batalla, los golpes que recibía de parte de Tigresa eran duros, no podía seguirles el ritma tan fácilmente, notando la ira de la felina derramo la gota que rebalso el vaso

Shifu: solías ser mas fuerte ese panda te ha ablandado

Tigresa escucho esas palabras y lanzo un rugido con ira, Shifu ya no pudo resistir la fuerza de Tigresa, le impacto un golpe en el estomago levantándolo del suelo, saltando sobre él para darle una patada descendente directo en la espalda e impactándolo contra el suelo, Shifu noto que Tigresa estaba atacando con todo y si no la detenía las cosas se pondrían serias, los 4 furiosos que observaban se levantaron para detener a Tigresa, pero Shifu les ordeno sentarse, Tigresa volvió a atacar sus golpes eran contundentes, Shifu ya casi no podía resistirlos, pero noto en un movimiento de la felina que su estomago estaba débil y aprovecho para impactar un golpe que la dejara fuera de combate, para no arriesgar su vida o la de ella, Tigresa al recibir el golpe cayo encogida de dolor al suelo, si antes el dolor estaba molestándola ahora era insoportable a tal punto que Shifu y los 4 furiosos fueron para ver como estaba, había perdido el conocimiento y Shifu preocupado mando a Llamar una camilla para llevarla a la enfermería, la movieron un poco, y notaron una pequeña mancha de sangre en el suelo, sabían que era de Tigresa pero no sabían de donde, la camilla llego rápido tomando a Tigresa y con extremo cuidado llevándola en dirección a la enfermería, Víbora le pidió a Shifu acompañarla a lo que el asintió con la cabeza , Shifu sabía que ese golpe no le aria tanto daño, solo debía dejarla fuera de combate pero al parecer no tomo en cuenta que clase de dolor sentía, el maestro preocupado por la situación decidió retirarse un momento y ordeno a los 3 furiosos restantes descansar hasta después del almuerzo y volver al salón de entrenamiento

MIENTRAS EN LA ENFERMERIA DEL PALACIO

Víbora estaba preocupada por lo sucedido, pero la enfermera le pidió esperar mientras revisaban a Tigresa, daba vueltas alrededor de la sala de espera, estaba muy preocupada por su amiga en especial porque ella sabida de ese dolor en el vientre, de pronto salió la doctora con una cara tranquila para informar sobre la situación a la preocupada maestra

Doctora: ya la revisamos, por alguna razón no sabe si ha tenido dolores en el vientre últimamente

Víbora: de hecho si, esta mañana dijo que le molestaba

Doctora: bueno, entonces cuando despierte puede decirle que ese dolor es porque ha entrado en celo, eso es todo, durara unas tres o cuatro semanas, el dolor se debe a que no le da muy a menudo, le recomiendo traerle una mudada de ropa, la de ella estaba manchada con sangre, si se siente mal no dude en llamarme

Víbora gracias doctora, con permiso

Víbora entro en la habitación donde estaba Tigresa, estaba adolorida y aun no despertaba, tomo la ropa manchada y la guardo en uno de los muebles cerca, luego escucho a los 3 furiosos acercarse a la habitación por lo que salió a manera apresurada para evitar que la vieran ya que solo la cubría una sabana y estaba desnuda sin las vendas con las que se cubre los pechos para entrenar

Víbora: Shhhhh hagan silencio aun está descansando

Mono: como esta Tigresa, nos dejo preocupados a todos

Grulla: si, ¿todo está bien?

Víbora: si, debemos dejarla descansar y yo debo ir por un encargo de la doctora, que dijo el maestro

Mantis: dijo que vayamos a almorzar y luego regresáramos al salón de entrenamiento

Víbora: vayan, yo los alcanzare después

Los tres maestros asintieron y se dirigieron a la cocina del palacio mientras Víbora se apresuro a las habitaciones para que no la vieran sacar la ropa de tigresa, al llegar a la habitación de Tigresa tomo algo de ropa pero no tenia en donde llevarla ya que Tigresa solo manejaba una pequeña bolsa de tela donde tenía listo todo pro si tenía que salir de viaje, sin opciones se dirigió al la habitación de Po donde sabia que encontraría algo, para su serte así fue, encontró una bolsa desgastada del mismo material que la de tigresa de buen tamaño perfecta para ella, metió la ropa limpia y se dirigió a la enfermería

MIENTRAS EN LA HABITACION DEL MAESTRO SHIFU

Shifu estaba meditando y reflexionando, no quería que su hija saliera con el panda pero las medidas que había tomado parecían haber lastimado a Tigresa y el no se sentía cómodo con eso, si quería separarlos debía actuar como un padre pero la pregunta que lo inquietaba era ¿Cómo acercarse si por tantos años solo la trato como a una estudiante y no como a una hija? Sin tener claro lo que debía hacer se quedo pensando sobre la situación

DE VUELTA EN LA ENFERMERIA CON TIGRESA

Víbora llego a toda prisa, llevando con ella la ropa limpia, al llegar Tigresa aun estaba dormida así que solo se acerco saco la ropa y la extendió sobre la cama y guardo la ropa sucia en la bolsa, el sonido de los muebles despertó a Tigresa, estaba un poco agitada y confundida

Tigresa: ¿Qué paso?, lo último que recuerdo es que el dolor era insoportable

Víbora: pues al parecer el dolor que sentías era algo más

Tigresa: ¿a si? Y que es

Víbora le explico a Tigresa lo que la doctora le había dicho, Tigresa se sorprendió por su estado, pero entendía completamente, empezó a levantar la sabana hasta que noto que estaba desnuda

Tigresa: mi ropa, ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

Víbora: se ensucio con ya sabes que dé ya sabes dónde, pero te traje una mudada limpia

Tigresa: a sí, ya la vi (tomando las vendas y las bragas de seda) gracias creo que me excedí un poco durante el combate, pero cuando el maestro hablo mal de Po, no pude resistirlo

Víbora: tranquila tigresa, vístete y vamos a decirles a todos que estas bien luego que tal si comemos un poco

Tigresa: si, está bien

Tigresa levanto la sabana para ponerse las bragas de seda y vendarse los pechos, Víbora vio que debajo de la dureza de tigresa había una chica con un cuerpo hermoso y femenino que era opacado por la ropa que usaba, Tigresa termino de vestirse tomo la bolsa con la ropa sucia y se dirigieron al palacio lentamente ya que Tigresa no estaba del todo recuperada…

MIENTRAS CERCA DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Po, Song y Klaus habían caminado un buen tramo pero ya les faltaba muy poco para llegar al campamento, el estomago de Po los obligo a parar un momento y comer un poco, Song estaba más tranquila, se sentó al lado de Po, apoyándose en su hombro mientras que tenia a Klaus entre sus piernas, tomando unos cuanto panes de frijol de una pequeña canasta en frente ellos, Klaus ya había comido unos cuantos panes y empezaba a caer dormido en las piernas de Song, el aun era solo un niño y las caricias constantes que Song le daba lo tenían muy relajado y el pequeño hacia su mejor esfuerzo para no caer dormido y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a Tigresa, pero el pobre lobezno no aguanto suficiente y termino dormido

Song: mira Po, no crees que se ve muy lindo dormido

Po: (con panes en la boca) a que, ¿te refieres a Klaus? (tragando) si es muy tierno, a pesar de ver a su amigo morir aun es un inocente pequeño

Song: me recuerda a alguien que conozco, solo que él es mucho más pequeño y no come tanto

Po: ¿Quién es él?

Song: jajaja tú lo conoces, dímelo

Po: ¿lo conozco? No lo recuerdo, dame una pista

Song: ¡Po!

Po: que, aaa ¿soy yo verdad?

Song: si Po, oye déjame preguntarte algo

Po: lo que quieras, dímelo

Song: Tu y Tigresa, pues lo han "hecho"

Po: hacer que, ¿besarnos? Porque si es eso tu ya lo sabias

Song: no, me refiero a si han sido mas íntimos en su relación

Po: no entiendo a que te refieres con íntimo

Song: me refiero a si la tocaste o ella a ti

Po: (totalmente rojo por la pregunta) ¡NOOOOO!, sé que me quiere pero si intentara hacerlo creo que me mataría además que no creo que ella quiera hacer esas cosas

Song: ya veo, ¿pero a ti te gustaría?

Po: ¿la verdad? Pues si me gustaría, ella es tan hermosa, pero jamás la he visto sin su ropa de entrenamiento, creo que es lo único que se pone, debe tener todo un armario lleno de las mismas prendas jeje, pero si me gustaría, también quisiera verla con un Kimono, creo que se vería hermosa

Song: sabes Po, si yo tuviera novio, aria lo que fuese para verlo feliz incluso dejaría que me viera desnuda

Po: Wow, tu sí que eres muy… ahhh dulce (poniéndose un poco nervioso por el comentario)

Song: ¿tú crees Po?

Song empezó a acercar sus labios al cuello de Po muy lentamente, mientras frotaba sus pechos en el Brazo del panda, este solo estaba muy nervioso ya que no sabía qué hacer, era raro que Song hiciera esas cosas pero la inocencia del panda no le dejaban ver las intenciones de la felina, Po sintió los labios de Song muy cerca pero creyó que era un insecto y se levanto rápidamente del suelo dejando a la pobre felina decepcionada y con los labios al aire, rápidamente levanto al dormido lobezno, lo acomodo en la carreta levanto su sombrilla y sin que Po siquiera se enterara de lo que había pasado le sonrió para que pudieran continuar con su camino al campamento…

**Bueno espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, pronto vendrán muchas sorpresas y escenas hmm tentadoras, pero sé que serán de su agrado, las dudas ya saben cómo dejarlas, "pb" al inicio del capítulo siguiente y "fr" para mensaje privado se despide Caym**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bueno, aquí el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten**

Capitulo 16: la llegada al campamento, la aparición de Mei

Víbora y Tigresa habían llegado al palacio, la pobre felina estaba muy adolorida aun así que le pidió a Víbora que dejara la bolsa de ropa sucia en su habitación, esta acepto y se dirigió a las habitaciones pero al momento de estar entre la habitación de Po y Tigresa, vio que su amiga se estaba mareando, sin notarlo por la preocupación accidentalmente dejo la bolsa en la habitación equivocada y se apresuro a ayudar a su amiga

Víbora: ¿te encuentras bien Tigresa?

Tigresa: solo me duele un poco, pronto podre seguir entrenando

Víbora: ¿estás loca? Tigresa sin Po aquí me sentiría más tranquila si te quedaras en cama, yo hablare con el maestro Shifu

Tigresa: no, sé que puedo además el maestro Shifu dijo que necesitaba entrenarme mas

Víbora: Tigresa, si algo te llega a pasar Po jamás se lo perdonaría a Shifu o a ninguno de nosotros por no detenerte, hazlo por el

Tigresa: (suspiro) tienes razón, como estará Po hasta ahora

Víbora: no te preocupes seguro todo está bien, ahora vamos a comer un poco que dices

Tigresa: está bien, aunque quisiera comer los fideos de Po

Víbora: jajaja créeme todos vamos a extrañarlos

Ambas guerreras se dirigieron a la cocina para poder comer un poco, para luego dejar a Tigresa descansando en su cama, ella aun estaba un poco preocupada por Po pero sabía que mientras Klaus estuviera allí con ellos todo estaría bien…

MIENTRAS EN LAS PUERTAS DEL CAMPAMENTO DE LAS DAMAS DE LAS SOMBRA

Po: vaya, el cañón del viento aullante jamás se me hizo tan largo

Song: tal vez fue por la carreta

Po: si jejeje, bueno ya llegamos entremos para poder comer algo

Song: ¿Qué? Pero si comimos hace apenas unos momentos

Po: pero tengo hambre

Song: está bien Po, ¿Klaus sigue dormido?

Klaus: no señorita, solo que no quería molestar

Song: pero si eres una ternura, como me molestarías, además ¿recuerdas la sorpresa que te prometí?

Klaus: si, lo recuerdo

Song: entremos para que puedas conocerla, se que te gustara y Po podrá comer algo

Po: que estamos esperando, ¡vamos!

Dijo el panda mientras el guardia abría las puertas para dejarlos pasar, todas las chicas allí presentes se acercaron al ver al guerrero dragón quien no veían desde que Su se había ido y Song se volviera la nueva líder, las carismáticas felinas se acercaron al panda para verlo, agradecerle por lo que había hecho y otras solo lo veían de lejos mientras reían por lo adorable que era, hasta ahora nadie había notado a Klaus, el era tan callado que prefirió esconderse un poco para no ser visto, si Song era tan cariñosa siendo solo una, no se imaginaba como seria tener a todas esas leopardos sobre el

Song: bueno esa de allá es mi tienda, podemos descansar y comer un poco además que ahí Klaus podrá Salir sin temor a que se lo coman jejeje no es cierto

Klaus: por favor señorita quiero evitar que me vean

Song: si bebe, tranquilo no dejare que nadie más que yo muerdan esas lindas mejillas

El pobre Klaus estaba rojo por los halagos, a pesar de que le gustaba Víbora, no podía evitar notar lo hermosa que era Song, aun era un tierno cachorro muy inocente, Song le pidió a Po que dejara la carreta al lado de su tienda y luego entre a comer un poco, tomo a Klaus en brazos para meterlo con ella, al entrar dejo a Klaus en el suelo quien sentía olores muy dulces y agradables, cosa que en el templo solo sentía cerca de Víbora y Tigresa pero en ese lugar podían sentirse por todos lados, Song saco unos platos con fruta para que pudieran comer mientras una pequeña visita inesperada llegara para saludar a Song

¿?: ¡Song!, volviste, ¿conseguiste lo que querías?

Por la puerta y saltando para abrazar a Song se vio una pequeña leopardo de la misma edad de Klaus de ojos grandes y hermosos con una pequeña sombrilla cargada en su espalda

Song: aun no, pero pronto lo haré, por cierto Mei cuantas veces debo decirte que avises antes de entrar

Mei: lo siento, es que quería verte

Song: lo sé pequeña, traje alguien para que pudieras conocerlo, es de tu misma edad

Mei: ¿quien es?

Song: Klaus ¿podrías venir por favor?

Klaus salió de debajo del mantel de la mesa oliendo por todos lados mientras Mei miraba hacia abajo y se sonrojaba al ver a ese pequeño lobezno tan lindo, dejo de abrasar a Song y se paro justo frente al camino de Klaus, este solo siguió olfateando y cuando choco con Mei la olfateo mientras la derribaba y subía sobre ella, Mei estaba completamente roja ante la reacción de Klaus, el al notar que estaba sobre Mei se hizo para atrás y se disculpo con ella

Klaus: perdona mi atrevimiento, no te había visto

Song: Klaus ella es Mei, es de tu misma edad, era la sorpresa de la que te hablaba, porque no hablas con ella mientras ayudo a Po

Klaus: claro señorita, estaría encantado

Song salió de la tienda mientras miraba a los dos pequeños verse frente a frente y como Mei estaba completamente roja por conocer a Klaus pero tenía que ayudar a Po a desempacar

Mei: hola, ¿te llamas Klaus verdad?

Klaus: si, y tu eres Mei ¿cierto?

Mei: sip, oye ¿por qué no te levantas del suelo?

Klaus: es que no sé como caminar a dos patas por eso camino así

Mei: bueno no importa, no quieres ir a jugar afuera, podría llevarte a mi tienda y mostrarte mis cosas

Klaus: lo siento pero por ahora prefiero quedarme aquí, es más seguro para mí pero si me gustaría jugar con tigo

Mei: ¿mas seguro? Hmm eso es raro pero bueno, ¿que haces aquí?

Klaus: acompaño al guerrero dragón, estaré por unos días y luego regresare al palacio de Jade

Mei: Wow, ¿eres una especie de príncipe o algo así? Digo porque dijiste que volverías al palacio

Klaus: no, soy un aprendiz de Kung fu pero aun no sé nada, comenzare mi entrenamiento cuando regrese

Mei: eso es genial, oye eres muy lindo sabes

Klaus: gracias, tú también eres muy linda y tienes un olor muy agradable

Dijo Klaus mientras se subía a la Pequeña y la olfateaba, ella por los nervios que sentía solo se levanto quitándose a Klaus de encima y mientras salía corriendo de la tienda le dijo

Mei: te veré luego, creo que me llaman adiós

Klaus: nos vemos luego Mei, aun quiero jugar con tigo

Mei solo salió de volada de la tienda de Song, toda roja por lo que había pasado, era la primera vez que veía un chico tan lindo además de ser una niña que en su mayoría siempre estaba con chicas así que no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar ante ello, solo decidió volver cuando Song estuviera cerca para aconsejarla al respecto mientras tanto solo esperaría a que Song termine de ayudar a Po…

MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Los 5 furiosos estaban sentados en la mesa mientras le decían a Tigresa lo increíble de su batalla y que pronto sería mejor que Shifu, ella solo asentía con la cabeza mientras se llevaba un poco de tofu a la boca y disimulaba el dolor

Grulla: Tigresa, ¿ahora puedes decirnos que fue lo que te sucedió exactamente?

Mono: es cierto, nos tenías preocupados a todos

Víbora: apenas sale de la enfermería y ya están molestándola, es cosa de chicas déjenlo así

Mantis: ¡no puede ser! ¿¡Está embarazada!? ¡Po sí que es rápido, tiene que decirme su secreto!

Tigresa: ¡NO ES ESO!

Tigresa apretó los puños para golpear a Mantis por su comentario pero se detuvo al ver que Víbora ya le había dado un latigazo con la cola mientras le decía que esa clase de cosas no se dicen

Tigresa: es algo que les da a las chicas, y no se tocara más el tema (con un tono serio pero calmado)

Mono: de acuerdo

Grulla: disculpa por molestarte

Tigresa: no importa, ¿no deberían estar ya en el salón de entrenamiento?

Mono: ¡ES CIERTO, EL MAESTRO SHIFU VA A MATARNOS!

Mantis: ¡CORRAN!

Los tres guerreros salieron de volada al ver que el gong que significaba el fin del almuerzo había tocado hace bastante tiempo y que el maestro estaría molesto con ellos pero Víbora se quedo para ayudar a su amiga que sabia aun estaba dolorida

Víbora: ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación?

Tigresa: no te preocupes Víbora, solo explícale al maestro lo que sucede ¿está bien?

Víbora: claro, ahora ve y descansa un poco

Tigresa: lo are

Víbora solo le sonrió a su amiga mientras se dirigía al salón de entrenamiento, Tigresa se levanto de la mesa y camino muy despacio a su habitación y cuando llego vio que sobre su cama había se encontraba un muñeco de Po, se recostó se quito su ropa habitual incluyendo las vendas de sus pechos y se vistió con una especie de Kimono de seda roja con detalles en negro, tomo el muñeco y lo puso cerca de su pecho mientras suspiraba por su amado panda y sentía calor dentro de ella lo que la dejo dormida en poco tiempo

MIENTRAS EN EL SALON DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Shifu: llegan tarde, ¿donde están Tigresa y Víbora?

Víbora: (mientras entraba al salón) Maestro Shifu, disculpe la tardanza pero necesito hablar algo con usted, es con respecto a Tigresa

Shifu: claro, los demás vayan a entrenar

Grulla Mantis y Mono: Si maestro

Los 3 furiosos comenzaron su entrenamiento mientras que Víbora le explicaba a Shifu lo que le había dicho la doctora, Shifu no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la noticia, solo le dijo a Víbora que no se preocupara y fuera a entrenar, ella asintió y fue a entrenar con los otros furiosos mientras que Shifu solo estaba aun más preocupado por Tigresa, tanto que lo único que quería en ese momento era ir y ver si estaba bien, pero prefirió esperar a que termine el entrenamiento para ir con ella…

MIENTRAS EN UN LUGAR DISTANTE AL VALLE DE LA PAZ

Lao: uf, ahora si estoy agotado, ya no puedo más, descansemos aquí por hoy, preparemos algo de comer y prendamos una fogata

Kayus: estoy de acuerdo, no hemos parado ni un segundo desde que dejamos la caravana

Lao: a este paso llegaremos antes de lo planeado, jajaja me muero por ver la expresión de esa gatita cuando le clave la espada justo en el estomago

Kayus: nunca cambiaras verdad, siempre tan sanguinario

Lao: jajajajaja y mira quien lo dice, el tipo que aplasta los miembros de sus enemigos con un martillo, al menos yo los mato rápido y casi sin dolor

Kayus: bueno si tienes razón, jajaja pronto cobraremos nuestra venganza

Lao: y castigare a ese pequeño engendro por atreverse a dejarme, lo haré sufrir como nunca antes…

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden sus dudas en "pb" y "fr" se despide Caym**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola a todos, perdonen la tardanza en la actualización jeje una aclaración soy varón… sin más que decir aquí el capitulo**

Capitulo 17: Sueños eróticos, el deseo de Tigresa

Song y Po sacaron algunas de las cosas de la carreta para terminar pronto, ya era poco más de la hora de almuerzo lo que dejaba al pobre panda hambriento mientras que Klaus dentro de la tienda de Song aun estaba hipnotizado por el dulce aroma del lugar, hacia que el pobre lobezno se quedara embobado olfateando por todo lado, inclusive empezaba a necesitar un abrazo de parte de Song pero ellos estaban afuera, pero eso cambio cuando dos lindas felinas parecidas a Song entraron en la habitación, estas estaban calladas, Klaus se escondió detrás de unas canastas de ropa, el no sabía quiénes eran así que prefirió mantenerse escondido, claro no podía evitar mover la cola de curiosidad, esas dos eran casi tan lindas como Song y el olor que emanaban era dulce y llamativo para Klaus, el movimiento de su cola comenzó a golpear las canastas y hacer ruido y unas de las gemelas noto una colita escondida, una de las leopardos le susurraba a la otra, Klaus aun estaba un poco nervioso y su cola no ayudaba con el silencio repentino, las dos empezaron a rodear las canastas, Klaus no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba hasta que sintió un par de manos que lo sostenían de la cola mientras este solo se quedo helado del miedo, otro par de manos lo sostuvo de entre los brazos y comenzaron a levantarlo, una vez arriba ambas vieron al pequeño y tierno lobito, no resistieron la tentación de abrazarlo tomándolo entre medio de ambas y apretándolo con fuerza moderada mientras Klaus se sentía realmente bien al lado de estas dos hermosas leopardos, el abrazo termino cuando Song y Po entraron en la tienda viendo la escena del abrazo y como lo soltaban rápidamente

Song: vaya, pero que tenemos aquí

Po: oigan yo las conozco, son las gemelas que estaban con Song y Su, ¿cuales eran sus nombres?

Song: jamás los mencionaron Po, por cierto que hacen aquí chicas

Una de ellas se acerco a Song para susurrarle al oído, Song solo puso una expresión muy coqueta primero mirando a Klaus y luego a Po

Song: bueno, este pequeño galán de aquí es Klaus es el nuevo discípulo del maestro Shifu, es muy tierno e inocente, pero no veo porque no pueden llevarlo a su tienda hasta mañana, claro si tu quieres Klaus

Klaus: bueno yo, es que tengo algo que…

Po: vamos Klaus, será esta noche además estaremos aquí unos días no puedes dejarlas así

Klaus: pero yo…

Song: vamos pequeño, no dejaras a estas lindas gemelas deseándolo ¿o sí?, eso no sería educado

Klaus por crianza no podía dejar sus modales de lado, si hay algo que él jamás debía hacer era lastimar a una mujer, pero él había hecho una promesa a Tigresa y si se alejaba esa noche no sabría que pasaría, estando pensativo Song hablo una vez mas

Song: vamos Klaus te cuidaran bien, además que será mas seguro que hoy estés con ellas aquí aun tenemos que hacer un poco de espacio para que Po pueda quedarse, le diré a Mei que vaya a jugar con tigo allí, te prometo que todo estará bien y estarás cerca si no te sientes cómodo

Klaus: bueno, está bien, pero voy a extrañarte

Song: aww eres tan lindo, ahora ve con ellas para que te den algo de comer, son un poco calladas pero tranquilo te sentirás a gusto, mañana en la mañana vuelve pronto, te necesitare para algo

Klaus: está bien, adiós

Po: diviértete

Song: cuídenlo chicas

Las gemelas sonrieron mientras cubrían a Klaus con una manta para llevárselo a su tienda, aun se sentía preocupado por la promesa pero no creyó que nada malo pasara esa noche, las gemelas a pesar de ser calladas sus gestos hacían que Klaus se sintiera cómodo y tranquilo, salieron rápido para llegar a su tienda sin que nadie lo viera, sabían que el pequeño llamaría la atención y por ahora solo querían jugar con el lobezno

MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Tigresa estaba dormida con el muñeco a su lado, el dolor la tenía muy delicada, se veía una sonrisa en el hermoso rostro de la felina, pero de pronto su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar de forma extraña, su pelaje empezó a erizarse estaba caliente pero sentía un frio pasar por su cuerpo, incluso comenzó a suspirar entre sueños

EN EL SUEÑO DE TIGRESA

Tigresa: no te detengas, sigue

Po: a tus ordenes mi amor

Tigresa estaba dentro de un estanque de aguas termales apoyada en el estomago de Po, mientras que este le daba besos en el cuello haciéndola gemir de manera muy baja pero dulce, ella se movía lentamente para sentir cada tierno gesto del panda, su cuerpo empezaba a calentarse desde su vientre, con uno de sus brazos abraso el rostro de Po mientras el otro bajaba lentamente por su cuerpo que solo estaba cubierto por una bata de baño, su ronroneo era notorio pero no le importaba que el escuchara lo que sentía, aunque no lo gustaba ser expresiva eso no era un problema al lado de su amado panda

Tigresa: Po, mírame (mientras se abría un poco el bata enseñando parte de su pecho)

Po: eres hermosa (tragando saliva) más de lo que jamás imagina

Tigresa: sé que es muy pronto pero, quiero que pongas tu mano en…

Po: (mientras tomaba la bata de Tigresa y la acomodaba) Si no quieres hacerlo, no tenemos que hacer nada más que disfrutar el momento

Tigresa: no, quiero hacerlo (tomando la mano del panda para ponerla sobre uno de sus pechos) ¿te gusta?

Po: ¿gustarme? Esto es ¡BARBARO!, pero no quiero que te sientas incomoda con esto

Tigresa: no me gustaría de otra forma Po, te amo y quiero tenerte lo más cerca posible de mí

Po: siempre te amare Tigresa, eres mi mundo ¿lo sabías?

Tigresa se acomodo un poco más, mientras ponía la mano del panda directamente en su pecho, su cuerpo no resistiría mucho mas, sus instintos comenzaban a abrumarla, ella quería hacer suyo por completo a ese gran panda, se bajo la bata hasta que solo le cubriera de la cintura para abajo mientras tenía su mano haciendo presión en cierta parte más abajo del vientre, ella veía a Po tan nervioso que le parecía muy tierno y tentador, comenzó a darse vuelta lentamente aun con la mano del panda en el pecho, mientras el miraba hacia cualquier lado evitando verla desnuda

Tigresa: ¿acaso no te gusto Po?

Po: no, no es eso, es que eres tan, es que no sería correcto

Tigresa: mírame Po

Po: pero…

Tigresa: por mí, quiero que me veas

Po aun nervioso por la petición de Tigresa lentamente y temblando con los ojos entrecerrados giro lentamente y el momento en que vio los ojos de la felina mirándolo fijamente, no dudo en abrir por completo los ojos y contemplar lo hermosa que era Tigresa, especialmente cuando lo único que la cubría era una bata mojada, la miro desde los pies hasta subir a sus ojos de nuevo

Tigresa: ¿que opinas?

Po: creo que morí y llegue al paraíso, eres… no sé como describirlo

Tigresa: Po, tócame mas abajo

Po: ¿Qué?

Tigresa tomo la mano libre de Po y comenzó a recorrerla por su cuerpo, desde su pecho bajando lentamente por su abdomen tocando suavemente su vientre pero cuando llegaría a la parte intima algo la despertó

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Tigresa se despertó y vio a Víbora un poco preocupada viéndola

Víbora: estas bien, estabas sudando y parecía como si suspiraras

Tigresa: es solo el dolor, pero gracias por preguntar, ¿no estabas entrenando?

Víbora: el entrenamiento termino hace poco, creí que te gustaría un poco de te

Tigresa: gracias, ¿Shifu dijo algo?

Víbora: estuvo callado durante el entrenamiento, no te preocupes se le pasara

Tigresa: ¿crees que no soy lo bastante fuerte?

Víbora: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Tigresa: durante mi pelea con el maestro, me dijo que empezaba a parecerme a Po, no me molesta pero si no soy lo bastante fuerte no podre protegerlo y no quiero arriesgarme después de lo del cañón

Víbora: créeme Tigresa, eso no pasara, además que durante tu pelea nos dejaste a todos sin palabras, si no fuera por el dolor que sentías la victoria era tuya, eres la más fuerte de todos Tigresa y sé que si el momento llega nada podrá detenerte

Tigresa: gracias, ahora que tal si me acompañas a tomar un poco de te

Víbora: claro, eso era lo que quería hacer

Ambas maestras disfrutaban de la compañía de la otra, Tigresa no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño que tubo, será acaso que estar así le provocaba ese deseo, o era algo que ella quería y por la delicadeza de ese momento sus sentimientos dieron se dieron a flote, con esas dudas en la mente solo se dispuso a disfrutar de la compañía de Víbora hasta que llegara la hora de dormir

DE REGRESO AL CAMPAMENTO DE LAS DAMAS DE LA SOMBRA

Klaus estaba con las gemelas las cuales solo jugueteaban con el pequeño, estaban recostadas en una especie de estera, Klaus en medio de ellas, ambas disfrutaban la inocencia del pequeño que a pesar de mostrar seriedad con su comportamiento tan educado aun seguía siendo solo un pequeño juguetón, con sus colas tentaban al lobezno, mientras este trataba de atraparlas, ambas reían al verlo, incluso una de ellas lo acerco a su rostro, el pobre Klaus no estaba preparado para lo que paso, la gemela lo acerco a su rostro para poder darle una lamida justo en los labios, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y cayo paralizado provocando que ambas gemelas se rieran por la tierna reacción del lobezno, ambas miraban al pequeño pero no tenían malas intenciones, solo les encantaba la idea de tener una cría mas para jugar, especialmente ya que este era varón, solo seguían acariciando y consintiendo al pequeño mientras este se quedaba dormido debido a la hora, ambas se acercaron al pequeño cosa que quedara en medio de sus pechos y se cubrieron con una sabana delgada para hacer que ese lobezno se sintiera totalmente a gusto

MIENTRAS EN LA TIENDA DE SONG

Song estaba acomodando algunas cosas en su tienda mientras que Po seguía comiendo después de tanto tiempo, sabía que él no dormiría a su lado a menos que no hubiera opción así que tomo toda lona, estera y demás que pudieran ser usados para dormir en el suelo, mientras acomodaba una manta sobre su cama, se levanto para abrazar a Po por la espalda y llamarlo a descansar

Song: Po, se que aun no es muy tarde pero después del viaje estoy cansada y sé que tu también, las gemelas cuidaran a Klaus esta noche así que creo que lo mejor sería dormir para que sigamos mañana

Po: está bien, ahora donde dormiré yo, ¿tienes alguna cama extra o algo?

Song: esta noche puedes dormir a mi lado, no creo que Tigresa se moleste además que solo somos amigos

Po: bueno, jeje creo que está bien

Song: bueno puedes acostarte, yo debo hacer algo

Po se dirigió a la cama de Song, no era muy grande y no se sentía cómodo con lo que pasaría pero según el Song no quería nada así que no abría ningún problema, se recostó y espero a Song la que apareció con un kimono corto enseñando gran parte de sus piernas mostrando mucho la hermosa figura de la leopardo

Song: normalmente duermo en ropa interior pero no puedo hacer eso con tigo aquí ¿o sí?

Po: jejeje esto será raro

Song se acerco a la cama y se recostó al lado de Po apoyando su cabeza en el brazo del panda, este solo se puso nervioso mientras ella se acercaba mas y mas a Po, pero sabía que si lo asustaba él, la evitaría por el resto de la visita así que solo cerró los ojos y le deseo las buenas noches, el se tranquilizo un poco al escuchar eso, claro aun sentía las piernas de la felina sobre el pero era solo un abraso, nada malo, cerró los ojos para dormir mientras Song solo ponía su plan en marcha esperando a que todo saliera bien y pronto ese panda fuera suyo pero apenas estaba comenzando…

**Bueno este fue el capitulo espero que lo disfrutaran jeje una vez más perdonen la demora y si no especifique mas lo de las partes de Tigresa es porque no sé cómo expresarme con propiedad de ese tema, jeje yo siento un gran respeto por las mujeres y no quisiera utilizar un término inadecuado o que ofendiera a las señoritas y damas que leen este humilde fic, si pudiesen ayudarme un poco con ese tema se los agradecería atentamente Caym**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bueno, a manera de saludar contestare la pregunta de cuantos capítulos, la verdad es que el final aun está lejos de llegar, y si tiene gran fama llegara una segunda parte, por ahora disfruten lo que vendrá adelante que aun es mucho camino por recorrer y no me aleje de los originales jeje recuerda que Tigresa esta en un estado "delicado" por así decirlo pero tranquilo e preparado algo para los siguientes capítulos que creo impactara mucho pero aun no quiero arruinar la sorpresa…**

Capitulo 18: El plan de Shifu, la antigua Tigresa

Los primeros rayos del sol bañaban el campamento de las damas de las sombra, Klaus sentía el calor de ambas felinas que lo tenían hipnotizado por su carisma femenino, mientras que las felinas disfrutaban el sube pelaje del lobezno

EL SUEÑO DE KLAUS

Klaus se encontraba descansando entre los brazos de Tigresa, ella lo acariciaba de manera muy dulce y cuidadosa, tratando de que el pequeño estuviera lo más relajado posible, Klaus sentía el dulce olor proveniente de Tigresa, el pequeño lobezno frotaba su cabeza en el pecho de Tigresa mientras esta solo le sonreía de manera encantadora

Tigresa: Pronto llegara tu padre pequeño, ¿que quieres hacer?

Klaus: quedarme aquí con tigo

Tigresa: eso puede arreglarse pero que te parece si vamos con el abuelo a comer unos sabrosos fideos, ¿Qué dices? Además que hoy es un día muy especial

Klaus: está bien mama

Po: hola a todos, espero que no me hayan esperado mucho

Tigresa: Hola Po, donde esta mi padre, ya es tarde

Po: dijo que nos alcanzaría dentro de poco

Klaus: mama, aun estoy nervioso, ha pasado mucho desde que celebre mi cumpleaños

Tigresa: (lamiendo la mejilla del pequeño) lo sé, pero no dejare que mi hijo se falte a su fiesta, además fue algo que tu abuelo y tu padre planearon

Po: jajaja, aun no me acostumbro a esa palabra, aun estoy asimilando que Shifu estuviera en nuestro matrimonio amor

Tigresa: bueno, no perdamos mas el tiempo y vámonos…

FIN DEL SUEÑO

Klaus se despertó cuando una de las gemelas accidentalmente comenzó a lamer su cuello, el solo se quedo tranquilo y disfruto de las lamidas tan delicadas que el leopardo le brindaba

MIENTRAS EN LA TIENDA DE SONG

Po seguía dormido mientras Song ya estaba despierta gracias a los sueños de comida del panda, claro que prefirió no moverse ni despertarlo para poder disfrutar un poco más, frotando sus piernas con las del panda, provocando que su pelaje se erizara tanto de el cómo de ella, posando besos cerca al cuello de Po, con suma delicadeza para no despertarlo, pero no pudo evitar morder el cuello de Po en uno de sus ataques de excitación, despertando al panda de manera brusca

Po: OUCH! Eso duelo Song, yo que hice

Song: (fingiendo despertarse) ¿ah?, Po no deberías despertar así a una dama, me lastimaste

Po: ¡pero si tu casi me arrancas el cuello!

Song: ¿que? Pero si yo estaba soñando que comía de tus deliciosos fideos Po (poniendo una cara de tristeza)

Po: (sobándose el cuello) No, lo siento Song no quise gritarte perdóname te quiero no era mi intención

Song: (sonriendo porque se había salido con la suya) está bien, no puedo enojarme con tigo Po, que te parece si vamos a desayunar con las gemelas y Klaus

Po: porque no, ¿iremos con ellas?

Song: hmm pensándolo mejor espera aquí yo las traeré

Po: de acuerdo

MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Shifu como siempre se acerco a las habitaciones de sus estudiantes para saludarlos y que el entrenamiento comenzara lo antes posible después del desayuno

Shifu: buenos días alumnos

Los 5 furiosos: buenos días maestro

Shifu: todos vayan a desayunar menos tu Tigresa, tenemos que hablar

Tigresa: si maestro (aun molesta por lo del día anterior)

Shifu se llevo a Tigresa al salón de los héroes mientras los otros 4 furiosos se retiraban a la cocina a desayunar

Tigresa: que sucede maestro

Shifu: quería felicitarte por la pelea de ayer

Tigresa: pero maestro perdí el combate

Shifu: perdiste por tu estado, de no ser por eso lo más probable es que yo perdiera el encuentro

Tigresa: ¿maestro?

Shifu: solo quería felicitarte, creí que estabas dejando de lado tu entrenamiento por culpa del panda pero al parecer me equivoque, sigue así ahora ve a desayunar nos espera una larga mañana

Tigresa se dio la vuelta ya que a pesar de la felicitación de Shifu aun estaba molesta y parte de ella le decía que desde que comenzó con Po se estaba ablandando, dejando de ser ella, la más fuerte y disciplinada de los guerreros del palacio de Jade, incluso comenzó a creer que el problema era Po, su pasión más grande era el Kung fu y quizá sus sentimientos hacia el panda terminarían cambiándola y eso era algo que no podía permitirse, en su mente tenía muchas dudas que la llenaban de intriga, el maestro Shifu estaba logrando su cometido de hacer que Tigresa volviera a ser como antes de su relación con Po pero ¿a qué precio?

DE REGRESO AL CAMPAMENTO

Song entro a la tienda de las gemelas, vio la escena en la que se encontraba Klaus, se acerco lentamente para ver que el pequeño no estaba dormido se rio por la expresión que tenia y despertó a las gemelas de golpe, estas se levantaron mientras que Klaus se quedo en el suelo por unos momentos antes de incorporarse

Song: bueno, venía a invitarlos a desayunar si es que no están muy ocupados

Klaus: yo si tengo hambre (mientras se acomodaba detrás de Song)

Las gemelas se acercaron a Song para susurrarle al oído, después de una pequeña charla las gemelas salieron de la tienda sin decir palabra alguna como siempre mientras que Song levanto a Klaus para llevárselo a su tienda

Klaus: ¿las señoritas no vendrán con nosotros?

Song: tienen cosas que hacer pero me dijeron que vendrían a jugar con tigo después

Klaus: me hacen sentir muy raro, ¿es algo malo?

Song: hmmm ¿que sientes?

Klaus: calor, y como si tuviera algo en el estomago

Song: oh ya veo, no es nada malo es solo que te gusta ser mimado

Klaus: ¿que es ser mimado?

Song: hmmm que te consientan mucho

Klaus: ¿que es consentir?

Song: que te traten como lo hago yo o ellas

Klaus: es raro ya no recordaba que significaban esas palabras

Song: pequeño…

Las cosas del pasado de Klaus aun eran un misterio y uno muy doloroso que el pequeño atravesaba cada vez que alguien se lo recordaba y eso era casi inevitable pero por el momento ese pequeño afrontaba la situación con una fuerza admirable

DE VUELTA AL PALACIO DE JADE

Durante el desayuno las cosas estuvieron demasiado silenciosas especialmente con el extraño regreso de mal humor de Tigresa, Víbora prefirió no preguntar ya que sabia por lo que estaba pasando, todos se sentían un poco incómodos ya que la amable Tigresa les gustaba más que la vieja seria y disciplinada, como siempre ella fue la primera en terminar de comer y con un tono frio sin sentimiento solo dijo

Tigresa: me adelantare al salón de entrenamiento

Todos los presentes se preguntaban qué fue lo que Shifu le había dicho exactamente para que se pusiera así, o acaso la ausencia de Po la ponía de mal humor, Víbora sabia que algo no estaba bien así que decidió seguir a Tigresa para tener una charla con ella

Víbora: Tigresa ¿estas bien?

Tigresa: (fríamente) perfecta

Víbora: ¿que te dijo el maestro Shifu?

Tigresa: nada importante, solo que debía entrenar mas

Víbora: aun estas delicada por, bueno sabes por que

Tigresa: eso no va a detenerme, no voy a perder forma por algo tan estúpido

Víbora: ¿Tigresa?

Tigresa: tengo que irme, adiós

Víbora se quedo asombrada por las respuestas y reacciones que desde hacía mucho no veía, era exactamente como antes de la llegada de Po, que era lo que la hacía cambiar tanto, solo esperar a que el volviera y Tigresa sonriera de nuevo

EN LA TIENDA DE SONG

Po: Wow, si estuviéramos en el palacio no estaría comiendo ahora, jeje pero extraño a alguien de allá

Song: jaja déjame adivinar ¿es una chica fuerte y linda? (con celos por dentro)

Klaus: es la maestra Tigresa?

Po: si, quisiera saber como esta, bueno sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo pero no puedo evitar pensar en ella

Song: bueno, por ahora sabemos que está bien Po, no te preocupes y tú qué dices pequeño, como te fue con Mei

Klaus: dijo que volvería pero jamás vino

Song: no te preocupes quizá tubo algo que hacer pero hablare con ella para que venga a visitarte, eso si las gemelas no llegan primero

Klaus: quisiera saber sus nombres

Song: ese es un secreto y a menos que ellas te lo digan yo no puedo hacerlo

Klaus: jamás he escuchado su voz, al menos en el tiempo que he estado con ellas

Po: apropósito, como pasaste la noche con ellas

Klaus: hmm fue raro, estábamos jugando y luego me canse ellas se acercaron a mi me abrazaron entre las dos y luego no se qué paso ya no pude mas

Song: te dije que la pasarías bien, nosotros solo nos recostamos y Po me despertó de un golpe

Po: y tu casi me arrancas un pedazo del cuello

Song: bueno eso no importa ahora, si me disculpan me iré a cambiar

Klaus: ese atuendo le queda muy bien señorita, la hace ver más linda

Song: ¿Qué dijiste? (sonrojándose un poco)

Po: ¿de qué me perdí?

Klaus: era difícil no notarlo, es muy linda señorita Song

Song: gracias Klaus, tú también eres muy lindo y todo un caballero, no le aria mal a algunos (mirando a Po) aprender de ti

Po: que yo que

Song: ahora no vengan hacia aquí, Klaus, te encargo que Po no se acerque

Klaus: si señorita

Po solo se rio ante la escena, claro que Klaus si lo estaba tomando enserio Song fue detrás de un vestidor a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse la habitual, por otro lado aun estaba considerando la idea de mostrarse desnuda ante él, solo para ver su reacción pero por ahora lo mejor era controlarse además que Klaus seguía en la tienda con ellos y en todo caso no podrían hacer nada por ese momento…

**Este fue el capitulo 18, jeje ya se me hacia raro que nadie me preguntase por Tigresa pero en si me arruinaron la sorpresa de este capítulo pero lo que está por venir ni siquiera yo me lo espero, por así decirlo es algo que se impactara mucho en todos pero lo dejare a su imaginación por ahora hasta el siguiente capítulo no olviden dejar sus preguntas se despide Caym **


	19. Chapter 19

**Un saludo a todos, disfruten el trayecto hasta un capitulo muy largo y critico el cual tendrá por nombre "el ojo de la tormenta" ese será mi adelanto de la sorpresa, será uno de los capítulos más largo que hare y el mas "critico" por así decirlo sin más que comentar aquí el capitulo**

Capitulo 19:

Tigresa llego al salón de entrenamiento antes que todos, antes que llegaran decidió practicar un poco en la pista de obstáculos mientras que en su mente aun tenia las dudas sobre su relación con Po, las palabras de Shifu si la habían afectado aunque no de una manera directa pero después de meditarlo el cambio era notable, desde sus reacciones hasta su forma de ser estaban cada vez más parecidas a las de Po y aunque ella lo amara no permitiría que eso cambiara su forma de ser, pero a la vez sentía un poco de remordimiento, no le molestaba mostrarse afectiva con Po pero habían cosas que eran igual de importantes para ella, el Kung fu era su pasión y si tuviera que escoger aun no estaba segura de la decisión que tomaría.

Por otro lado Shifu estaba observando a Tigresa, ella estaba tan distraída tanto en su mente como entrenando que no noto la presencia del maestro, el sabia que al final de todo su plan marchaba bien, Tigresa pronto seria la misma de siempre y incluso podría darse que dejara su relación de lado para seguir con su entrenamiento en todo caso el plan daría resultado antes que Po regresara y si Song lograba enamorar al panda todo sería perfecto

Shifu: Tigresa, llegas temprano

Tigresa: (reaccionando y haciendo una reverencia) si maestro, e descuidado mi entrenamiento

Shifu: ¿donde están los demás?

Tigresa: estaban en camino, no deben tardar en llegar

Pasando por la puerta estaban los 4 maestros faltantes acomodándose delante del maestro y haciendo una reverencia, Shifu dio la señal para que calentaran en la pista de obstáculos, mientras el observaba atentamente la expresión de seriedad de Tigresa que parecía estar totalmente enfocada en su entrenamiento y nada mas…

MIENTRAS EN LA TIENDA DE SONG

Song ya estaba con su ropa habitual, Po aun se metía los pocos panes de frijol que quedaban sobre la mesa y Klaus solo estaba sentado con Song a su espalda

Song: bueno, ya termine ahora podemos empezar

Po: está bien, ¿y qué hacemos con Klaus?,

Song: ¿aun no quieres salir verdad?

Klaus: estoy bien aquí, no se preocupen

Song: le diré a Mei que venga a jugar con tigo, Po ¿nos vamos?

Po: claro, no hay nada que el guerrero dragón y su barbarosidad no puedan hacer, terminare en cuestión de segundos

Song: no es mucho, estoy segura que no nos tomara mucho tiempo, Mei llegara dentro de poco no te preocupes, adiós Klaus

Klaus: adiós señorita Song

Po y Song salieron de la tienda, las actividades de las damas eran en su totalidad de belleza, mascarillas para la piel, masajes, prácticas de baile, no se veía ningún problema en el campamento, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba Po

Po: todo parece estar bien por aquí, no veo nada malo

Song: ¿eso crees? Porque no me acompañas y lo averiguas

Po: enserio, todo parece estar bien

Song: solo sígueme y lo veras, ¿está bien?

Po: está bien Song

Las cosas parecían verse bien pero Song sabía que detrás de todo eso había un arduo trabajo por realizar y más que nada que ese trabajo los llevaría a ser íntimos en algún momento, ella quería empezar con algo que no asustara a Po antes de tiempo, así que lo llevo a reparar las tiendas en mal estado, cosa que les tomaría poco más del tiempo de almuerzo para terminar

DE VUELTA A LA SALA DE ENTRENAMIENTO

Shifu: muy bien, ya falta poco para la hora de almuerzo así que pueden descansar

Tigresa: Maestro, yo me quedare un poco mas

Shifu: no deberías, aun estas delicada de salud

Tigresa: con el debido respeto maestro, no dejare que eso me detenga

Shifu: si ese es el caso puedes continuar, tengo que atender unos asuntos así que después de comer seguirán con su entrenamiento, yo volveré mañana por la mañana

Ninguno de los maestros pregunto dónde o que asuntos tendría el maestro como para dejarlos, pero nadie le tomo mucha importancia, Víbora necesitaba hablar con Tigresa a solas, así que dejo que los chicos se adelantaran a la cocina

Víbora: Tigresa ¿podemos hablar?

Tigresa: (dejando de entrenar y parándose frente a ella) pero rápido, tengo que entrenar

Víbora: ¿te sucede algo?

Tigresa: ¿algo como qué?

Víbora: es solo que te veo muy seria, no digo que me moleste pero me gusta verte sonreír más a menudo

Tigresa: no es nada (fríamente) soy la misma de siempre

Víbora: ¿es por lo que dijo el maestro?

Tigresa: eso no tiene nada que ver, solo no quiero perder mi condición, ahora déjame sola, necesito seguir con mi entrenamiento

Víbora solo salió del salón de entrenamiento, no entendía porque de un momento a otro Tigresa había vuelto a ser la misma de antes, antes de la llegada de Po pero prefirió dejarla sola y no empeorar la situación

MIENTRAS EN LA COCINA DEL PALACIO

Mono: saben, en momentos así extraño los fideos de Po

Grulla: es verdad, antes que llegara no habíamos probado fideos

Mantis: Cállense, estos panes están espantosos y sus comentarios solo hacen que tenga más hambre

Mono: oigan alguien sabe donde fue el maestro Shifu

Grulla: es cierto, yo quería preguntarles si ustedes sabían algo

Mantis: déjenlo, son cosas de maestros ahora

Los 3 furiosos dejaron de lado la conversación mientras Víbora se unía a ellos en la mesa, aunque estaba preocupada por Tigresa lo mejor sería no demostrarlo y evitar preguntas, solo fue a su lugar de siempre mientras entablaban conversación.

Tigresa por su parte solo se dedico a entrenar mas arduamente para no pensar en Po, aun se sentía un poco confundida por lo que estaba pasando y prefería ignorarlo con entrenamiento pero aun así no sabía que sucedería cuando él estuviera de regreso en el palacio

DE VUELTA AL CAMPAMENTO

Po: puedes explicarme como es que las tiendas que usan para guardar las cosas están tan destruidas, es como si yo hubiera caído sobre ellas, además que nadie vive en ellas como para dañarlas

Song: por eso mismo es que están tan mal

Po: ¿Cómo?

Song: veras como nadie vive en ella nadie se da cuenta que al dejar las cosas aquí a veces dañan las tiendas y nadie las repara, claro que la ultima vez que vine casi se cae una sobre mí, pero esta es la ultima luego de eso podemos comer un poco mientras me ayudas con los ductos de agua

Po: ¿ductos de agua?

Song: no te preocupes solo tenemos que ver qué es lo que detiene la corriente y evita que el agua llegue al campamento

Po: está bien, además que ya tengo hambre

Mei: hola Song

Song! Mei!, lo había olvidado, Klaus esta esperándote en mi tienda, deberías ir con el

Mei: ¿yo? Pero, es que no puedo

Song: y ¿Por qué?

Mei: es que el, pues es que yo, ahhh está bien iré

Song: gracias Mei, puedes sacar un poco de comida por favor, apuesto a que debe tener hambre, cuídalo bien

Mei: (mientras se dirigía a la tienda de Song) está bien

Po: oye Song, la última vez que vine no vi a Mei por aquí, ¿o soy muy distraído y no la note?

Song: no es eso, ella llego hace poco, sus padres la dejaron aquí pero dijeron que volverían mientras tanto la estamos cuidando, tiene su tienda cerca de la mía pero ayer no se acerco a despedirse para dormir, quizá es porque estás aquí pero puedes preguntárselo a ella después, ahora debemos ir a ver el agua

Po: está bien, después de eso ¿comeremos algo cierto?

Song: (riendo de manera dulce) si Po, lo prometo

Ambos se rieron un poco por el comentario, mientras se dirigían a los ductos de agua el panda disfrutaba la compañía de Song, claro que el no sabía sus verdaderas intenciones, el solo estaba ayudando a la primera chica que fue su mejor amiga, mientras que ella solo quería que él se enamorara para poder estar juntos, con el panda que la enamoro sin querer

MIENTRAS EN LA TIENDA DE SONG

Klaus estaba recostado sobre la cama de Song, metido bajo una blusa de la felina, a pesar de ser un lobezno el aroma de Song era muy dulce y a él le encantaba ese aroma, no podía evitar hacerlo, no era nada que conociera antes, además de ser lo más parecido al aroma de Tigresa, estaba tan hipnotizado por el olor que no se dio cuenta que Mei estaba observándolo hasta que ella rio un poco

Klaus: (con una cara de ver fantasmas) Hola

Mei: oye porque esa cara, ¿no te alegra verme?

Klaus: no es eso, me asustaste

Mei: aww lo siento jeje pero te veías tan tierno que no quise molestar, a propósito que estabas haciendo

Klaus: nada en especial es solo que el aroma de la señorita Song me recuerda a alguien

Mei: hmmm ¿tu mama tal vez?

Klaus: algo así, ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

Mei: Song me dijo que viniera a cuidarte, y que comiéramos algo

Klaus: había olvidado que tengo hambre, gracias por venir

Mei: ¿por qué?, ¿porque te daré de comer?

Klaus: porque me sentía solo

Mei: a yo pues… de nada jeje, que tal si comemos algo de una ves

Klaus: está bien

El pequeño lobezno se levanto de la cama, bajo de esta y acompaño a Mei a sacar la comida de un estante, ella observaba como tan dulce lobezno comía con delicadeza, a pesar de su corta edad a Mei le gustaba Klaus, ya entendía porque no quería salir, le gustaba ser consentido pero no le gusta llamar la atención, algo interesante en el pero lo hacía más lindo que no supiera caminar en dos lo hacía verse como un bebe, cosa que a Mei le parecía bastante dulce.

MIENTRAS A LAS AFUERAS DEL VALLE DE LA PAZ

El maestro Shifu estaba de camino al campamento de las damas de la sombra, para hablar con Song y ver como estaba la situación entre ella y Po, su velocidad era admirable ya que en poco tiempo ya había salido del valle, el esperaba que Song ya tuviera a Po a sus pies pero sabiendo cómo era el panda con sus héroes no esperaba mucho, aun así debía saber cómo le estaba yendo a Song y decirle que Tigresa ya estaba olvidándolo…

**Bueno espero haberlos entretenido y a manera de disculpa por la tardanza una breve explicación de porque no actualice rápido, la razón es que escribo lo que mi corazón siente y lamentablemente esta semana me lo han arrebatado para arrojarlo a la basura, tal parece que las chicas no se interesan en alguien que las respete las valores sea atento fiel y sobre todo jamás las defraude, siempre prefieren una aventura antes que alguien que si las quiere, pido disculpas si ofendí a alguna se**ñorita que **lea esto y gracias por su atención se despide Caym**


	20. Chapter 20

**Antes de comenzar quiero agradecer por el apoyo y comprensión**

Capítulo 20: los pensamientos de Tigresa, el plan en marcha

El tiempo había pasado rápido, los 4 furiosos que habían terminado de comer se dirigían al salón de entrenamiento, para su sorpresa Tigresa no había parado ni un solo segundo desde que empezaron en la mañana, se la notaba exhausta pero aun así seguía entrenando con vigor y fiereza cosa que en ella siempre eran presentes, aun así todos notaron la mirada fría de la felina, la cual no tenía o no mostraba desde hace bastante tiempo, sabían que lo mejor era darle su espacio, dejarla distraerse o desahogarse de lo que fuera que le estuviese pasando mientras le hacían compañía en el entrenamiento, Víbora más que nada sabía que su amiga no estaba bien, pero a menos que la encontrara a solas y cuando no tuviera entrenamiento sería el único momento en el que podría hablar con ella

MIENTRAS CERCA AL CAMPAMENTO DE LAS DAMAS DE LAS SOMBRA

Shifu estaba preparándose para recibir cualquier tipo de noticia de parte de Song, fueran buenas o malas pero en todo caso el trabajo que él estaba haciendo con Tigresa ya estaba dando frutos, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas marcharan a los deseos de Song y Shifu

DE VUELTA CON PO Y SONG

Po: ¡ESTOY MUERTO!, como es posible que esto me tome tanto trabajo

Song: ¿acaso el guerrero dragón se deja vencer por un poco de basura?

Po: oye, yo jamás dije eso, además solo falta este poco y termino

Song: entonces apresúrate, ¿o ya se te paso el hambre?

Po: eso jamás, además que…(con la vos cortada por el esfuerzo) ¡ya! Listo, uff eso sí que fue difícil pero termine, ahora podemos ir a comer

Song: claro, acompañemos a los niños, tardamos un poco en esto Po es increíble que soportaras tanto sin comer

Po: jejeje bueno es que no pienso tanto en comida estando con tigo

Song: (un poco impactada por el comentario) ¿en-enserio Po?

Po: claro, es genial pasar un tiempo con tigo, eres mi primer mejor amiga que fue chica jeje

Song: eso es dulce de tu parte Po

Po: ya casi llegamos, mira

Song: Po puedo preguntarte algo

Po: claro, que sucede

Song: Po, dime si te parezco… pues…

Po: ¿qué?

Song: ¿te parezco linda?

Po: (mirando sorprendido a Song) wow, bueno si, eres muy linda Song, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Song: solo olvídalo, apresúrate(feliz por la respuesta y jalando a Po de la mano)

Song: hola chicos, como están

Mei: pues todo está bien por aquí

Po: Song, en donde está la comida

Song, tu espérame aquí, iré por un por unos panes de frijol y algo de fruta

Po: no te tardes

Klaus: maestro Po, ¿por qué tardaron tanto?

Po: ¡ah!, oye no te había visto, bueno es que había muchas cosas que hacer estoy muerto, solo quiero comer y luego tomar una siesta

Mei: ¿eres el novio de Song?

Po: ¿!QUE!? noooo, solo es mi mejor amiga

Mei: solo preguntaba jeje

Klaus: perdonen que abandone la conversación pero estoy un poco cansado

Po: ¿enserio?, aún es temprano para dormir

Klaus: solo quiero recostarme un momento

Klaus se acercó a Mei apoyando su cabeza en las piernas de la pequeña, ella solo soltó un suspiro mientras su cara denotaba lo nerviosa que se puso

Po: ¿Qué sucede, estas enferma?

Mei: n-no, no es nada, jeje

Po: vaya, me pregunto cuanto se tardara Song, tengo hambre

Fuera de la tiendo Song estaba llevando un bol de comida a la tienda hasta que escucho que alguien la llamaba

Shifu: psss, oye tu

Song: ¿maestro Shifu?, ¿es usted?

Shifu: no hay tiempo, dime como te va con el panda

Song: por el momento, las cosas marchan lento pero seguras, mañana intentare algo nuevo, y a usted cómo le va con Tigresa

Shifu: todo está saliendo muy bien, Tigresa está volviendo a ser la de antes, antes de la llegada del panda

Song: eso suena prometedor, ¿no quiere algo de comer?

Shifu: solo vine para ver cómo estaban las cosas, debo irme para llegar a tiempo al palacio, recuerda que nuestro plan no puede fallar

Song: no fallara maestro, eso es seguro

Shifu: muy bien entonces, adiós

Shifu salió a una velocidad sorprendente del lugar, se notaba porque era el maestro pero por ahora la mejor noticia era que las cosas por allá estaban saliendo de la manera correcta eso representaba una gran satisfacción para la felina, retomo su camino a la tienda con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, que al notarla los que estaban dentro de la tienda no tardaron en notar

Po: vaya, pensé que era el único que se alegraba por ver comida

Mei: ¿Por qué tan contenta?

Klaus: tiene una bella sonrisa señorita Song, ¿a qué se debe?

Song: nada en especial, es solo que me alegra tenerlos a los dos aquí

Po: genial, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre (tomando el bol y sacando un poco de fruta)

Song: siempre me sorprende lo mucho que puedes comer Po

Po: (con comida en la boca) es que tengo hambre

Mei: come como diez

Song: no puedo negarlo pero díganme que tanto hacían aquí ustedes dos

Mei: solo hablamos mientras comíamos un poco, y Klaus estaba olfateando tu ropa

Song: ¿Qué Klaus qué?

Klaus: (levantándose y bajando el rostro) lo siento, es que su aroma me recuerda a alguien y no puedo dejar de hacerlo

Song: está bien, no me molesta

Klaus: no lo volveré a hacer lo prometo

Song: oye, si te gusta adelante

Klaus: pero es inapropiado

Song: eres mi pequeño galán, no me molesta de hecho es lo contrario me alaga que mi aroma te guste

Klaus: yo…

Song tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos para mimarlo un poco mientras Po se enfocaba en comer lo más que pudiera y Mei solo se ponía un poco celosa por el trato que le daba Song, claro que eran celos de niña pero no dejaban de ser celos

DE REGRESO AL PALACIO DE JADE

Los 4 furiosos que terminaban el entrenamiento del día se dirigían a descansar antes de cenar, Tigresa por su parte fue a la cocina para tomar un poco de tofu después de tanto entrenamiento sin darse cuenta que Víbora estaba detrás de ella, solo espero el momento justo para poder hablar con ella, dejo que comiera tranquila ya que no hablaría mucho si la interrumpía, luego de comer Tigresa se dirigió a los baños, para relajarse en la tina con agua caliente se quitó la ropa con cuidado, tomo una toalla para cubrirse y se recostó en el agua caliente

Tigresa: creo que por el celo el baño me relaja más de lo normal, empezaba a extrañar el silencio del palacio

Víbora: ¿y a Po?

Tigresa: ¿¡pero que!? Víbora, que sucede (mientras se levantaba)

Víbora: no, no quiero molestarte solo quiero hablar con tigo

Tigresa: (regresando al agua) y de que se trata

Víbora: lo que pasa es que te noto molesta, ¿es por lo que te dijo el maestro?

Tigresa: (suspiro) está bien, lo que pasa es que en el poco tiempo que estuve con Po, deje de lado el Kung Fu inclusive tuve un sueño demasiado raro, eso me hace dudar si tome la decisión correcta al estar con el

Víbora: Tigresa, no hace mucho que están juntos además que por ahora tu estado puede que te afecte en otros aspectos

Tigresa: no lo sé, amo a Po pero no quiero cambiar, y estando a su lado siento las cosas tan diferentes, antes las cosas que hacia me parecían una estupidez pero ahora incluso me parecen divertidas o tiernas, esa no soy yo

Víbora: pero eso no es culpa de Po o tuya, si te sientes cómoda a su lado es porque puedes expresarte con más libertad, recuerdo que la primera vez que te vi mostrar preocupación por alguien fue por él, incluso lo abrazaste cosa que jamás arias por ninguno de nosotros, entiendo que te sientas confundida pero cuando te veo con él y veo cuando liberas tus sentimientos no es que cambies simplemente te es más fácil expresar lo que sientes y solo lo haces con él, pero desde esta mañana ni siquiera te molestas en hablarnos eso nos preocupa a todos no porque creamos que no eres la misma es solo que nos preocupas pero nadie te dice nada porque saben que te es difícil expresar esa clase de sentimientos pero vamos, mereces una oportunidad de liberar a esa linda chica que está dentro de ti

Tigresa: Víbora yo… no sé qué decir, pero de lo que estoy segura es que tienes razón, me es más fácil expresarme con el que con nadie más, y no me molesta mostrarle un poco de cariño, pero el sueño que tuve fue tan… no lo sé, me gustó mucho pero esas cosas no son normales para mi

Víbora: ¿Por qué no me dices de que se trató el sueño? Así podría ayudarte

Tigresa: es algo muy vergonzoso, pero creo que lo entenderías mejor que yo, bueno lo que paso fue…

Tigresa se tomó su tiempo para explicarle lo que había soñado cosa que a Víbora también le llego de sorpresa pero entendía que su estado la tenía más sensitiva y femenina así que no sería nada raro que soñase cosas así

Víbora: Tigresa, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, es algo natural además que por tu estado es normal que te sientas así, solo olvídalo veras que cuando Po este con tigo te sentirás mucho mejor, bueno mejor te dejo sola, me alegra haberte ayudado te veré luego

Tigresa: adiós Víbora, gracias por ayudarme…

Tigresa a pesar de todo sabía que solo abría sus sentimientos a Po debido a lo que sentía por él, pero en ningún momento dejo de ser la Tigresa de siempre además que solo lo hacía con él, era el único momento que tenía para poder liberar un poco de tensión y expresar los sentimientos que siempre ignora dentro de ella, lo mejor sería esperar a su regreso y conversarlo con él, no quería que después de tanto que paso para poder estar con el todo se arruinara apenas habiendo comenzado a salir, salió del baño se cubrió con la toalla tomo su ropa y se dirigió a su habitación pero antes paso por la habitación de Po para tomar el muñeco que tenia de él, se cambió de ropa se recostó en su cama abrazo el muñeco y sin darse cuenta cayo dormida.

Los otros furiosos prefirieron evitar la cena y retirarse a sus habitaciones para meditar unos momentos hasta que fuera la hora de dormir, para lo que no faltaba mucho

DE VUELTA A LA TIENDA DE SONG

Song: bueno ya está atardeciendo, Mei es mejor que vayas a tu tienda y te prepares para dormir, nosotros también necesitamos dormir, mañana será un largo día

Po: no me lo recuerdes

Klaus: ¿puedo dormir aquí hoy?

Song: claro, está bien pero acompáñame debo cambiarme, Po te molesta sacar unas mantas, esta noche el pequeño Klaus dormirá a mi lado

Po: claro, no hay problema además que estoy sucio para dormir en la cama

Song se cambió de ropa a la misma de la noche anterior mientras Klaus la esperaba sentado en la cama y Po tendía unas mantas en el suelo para recostarse, a pesar de que no era tan tarde el arduo trabajo lo tenía cansado y no tardó mucho en caer, Song termino de cambiarse y se dirigió a la cama, con cuidado para no despertar a Po, se recostó al lado de Klaus lo abrazo y cerró los ojos para dormir, a pesar de que ella no estaba cansada, el fino pelaje del lobezno frotando sus piernas y brazos le daba una sensación de comodidad muy agradable y perfecta para dormir, ambos terminaron dormidos en un tierno abrazo antes de darse cuenta…

**bueno espero disfrutaran la lectura, y a manera de intriga decirles que el capítulo "el ojo de la tormenta" ya está cerca, no tengo mucho que decir ya que aún estoy un poco triste pero no dejare que eso me detenga gracias por su atención se despide Caym **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disculpen la demora**

Capitulo 21: El ultimo día en el Campamento Pt. 1

El maestro Shifu llegaba al palacio de Jade cuando el sol empezaba a salir, después de comprobar cómo estaban las cosas con Po no le quedaban dudas de que sus planes saldrían a la perfección solo le quedaba esperar a que todo tome su camino, se acercaba a las habitaciones para despertar a sus alumnos como todas las mañanas

Shifu: Buenos días

Los 5 salieron a velocidad de sus habitaciones saludando a su maestro, pero Tigresa no parecía estar en sus mejores condiciones, a pesar de ser la más fuerte de los 5 su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan delicado y el entrenamiento del día anterior había sobre esforzado a la felina dejándola adolorida por el sector del vientre a tal punto que no podía disimularlo, el maestro y sus compañeros preocupados por ella se acercaron para ayudarla cosa a la que se negó pero no tardo mucho en ceder

Shifu: Grulla, acompaña a Tigresa a la enfermería, los demás vayan a desayunar luego los veré en el salón de entrenamiento

Grulla ayudo a la adolorida felina a encaminarse a la enfermería mientras Shifu los seguía, los demás fueron a la cocina pero aun estaban preocupados por su compañera; Una vez en la enfermería la doctora del Palacio les pidió que la recostaran en la cama para que la revisara mientras ellos esperaban afuera, tanto Grulla como el Maestro estaban preocupados, el tiempo pasaba lentamente con un silencio asesino hasta que la doctora les pidió entrar en el cuarto, con el maestro y Grulla presentes la doctora quería dar una noticia muy importante

Doctora: bueno, los llame porque hay algo muy importante que debo decirles a ustedes y a la maestra Tigresa

Shifu: ¿que es lo que sucede doctora?

Doctora: lo que sucede es que el cuerpo de la Maestra no está acostumbrado al celo y aparentemente ayer se sobre esforzó dejándola totalmente adolorida, necesito pedirles que no se esfuerce hasta que termine el celo, nada de entrenamientos, mantén tu cuerpo suelto y cómodo, no puede estar apretó y mantén tu vientre caliente, Maestro Shifu como la doctora del palacio es mi deber mantener saludables a los 5 maestros y al guerrero dragón espero recibir el apoyo necesario

Shifu: por supuesto, tiene todo mi apoyo

Grulla: yo también ayudare

Tigresa: ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN HACERME ESTO!

Shifu: tranquilízate Tigresa, escuchaste a la doctora solo serán unos días, puedes practicar tu paz interior durante ese tiempo así no arriesgaras tu salud

Grulla: si Tigresa no arriesgues tu salud, todos estamos preocupados por ti

Tigresa solo se cubrió el rostro con una sabana mientras la doctora les pedía que la dejen sola para poder hablar con ella, ambos aceptaron y se retiraron, Shifu al salón de entrenamiento para descansar un poco antes de que sus estudiantes lleguen y Grulla a acompañar a los otros 3 furiosos que estaban en la cocina; Mientras la doctora se acerco a Tigresa la destapo para poder verla y hablarle

Doctora: maestra Tigresa, ahora que estamos solas debo pedirle que se quite los vendajes del pecho

Tigresa: ¿!QUE!?

Doctora: su cuerpo debe estar totalmente cómodo y relajado, le daré una bata para que este mas cómoda y suelta

Tigresa: me siento cómoda así

Doctora: es por su salud, además que no hay nadie más que nosotras dos aquí

Tigresa: (de mala gana) muy bien, lo are

Tigresa se quito la blusa y el vendaje de su pecho, luego se quito los pantalones y el cinturón quedando solo con su ropa interior de seda fina, la doctora estaba sacando una bata blanca para dársela para que no se sintiera desnuda

Doctora: aquí tienes, ponte esto para que puedas descansar

Tigresa: esto es muy… indecoroso, enserio no puedo usar mi ropa

Doctora: debes estar relajada, después de que descanses un poco tomaras un baño con agua caliente y un masaje para que no estés estresada

Tigresa: ¿es necesario todo eso?

Doctora: muy necesario, necesitas descansar, te despertare a la hora de la comida para acompañarte a los baños

Tigresa: ¿acompañarme? Puedo tomar un baño sola, eso ya me parece demasiado

Doctora: es por el masaje, ahora descansa—

Tigresa: pero-

Doctora: sin peros ahora recuéstate…

Tigresa molesta por los cuidados que recibía se recostó cubriéndose con las mantas hasta la cabeza y en un momento pensando que el masaje se lo daba Po, ella lo extrañaba pero jamás lo admitiría o demostraría a los demás, eso no era algo normal en ella pero esos momentos su mente no estaba completamente clara, parte de ella sentía una tormenta muy cerca y solo la suerte podría decidir lo que pasaría cuando llegue

MIENTRAS EN EL CAMPAMENTO DE LAS DAMAS DE LA SOMBRA

Mei se despertó temprano ese día, se alisto para salir a visitar a Klaus para pasar un rato con él, el ambiente estaba agradable ese día, no muy caluroso ni muy frio de hecho estaba perfecto para recostarse al lado de un árbol y quedarse allí hasta que caiga la noche pero ella tenía mejores planes ese día, al llegar a la tienda de Song con mucho cuidado de que aun no se despertaran entro silenciosamente, lo primero que noto fue al gran panda en el suelo hablando dormido y seguidamente se le erizo el pelaje al ver a Klaus dormido entre los brazos de Song, la pequeña celaba un poco a Klaus pero al mismo tiempo sabía que Song solo era amable con él, se acerco a la cama y con una voz dulce y delicada trato de despertar a Klaus claro que no sabía que Song ya estaba despierta

Song: si quieres que se despierte acaricia detrás de sus orejas

Mei: ¿!? CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO

Song: ahora adelante, acarícialo detrás de las orejas

Mei: bueno yo…, no puedo

Song: oye, recuerda que solo estarán hasta mañana por la mañana así que aprovecha

Mei: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Song: hoy are algo con Po y terminare las tareas del campamento por eso te digo que si quieres que Klaus y Po nos visiten más a menudo no pierdas este día

Mei: pero llegaron hace poco, ¿no pueden quedarse un poco más?

Song: Mei…

Mei: bien entendí, solo espero que si nos visiten a menudo

Song: confía en mí, ahora adelante y acarícialo

Mei aun se sentía nerviosa por tocar a Klaus, lentamente acerco su mano a la cabeza del Lobezno pero aun no estaba tocándolo causando que Song la tomara de la muñeca acercándola a las orejas de Klaus, la pobre niña estaba por gritar de los nervios hasta que sintió el suave pelaje de Klaus entre sus dedos y acariciando suavemente sus orejas causando que el pequeño despierte con un bostezo, inmediatamente Mei lo soltó y se sentó frente a Song y Klaus mientras este apenas abría sus ojos

Klaus: 5 minutos más… (Cayendo dormido otra vez)

Song: jejeje creo que a alguien le gusto el abrazo

Klaus: (despertándose agitado) yo, lo siento no quería molestar yo—

Song: shhh tranquilo no pasa nada, despertemos a Po y vamos a terminar las tareas, y ustedes dos nos acompañaran

Mei: ¿! AH!? Pero yo ten-

Song: (cubriendo la boca de Mei y levantándose) SHHH tu solo ven con nosotros, ¿no que confiabas en mi?

Klaus: ¿pasa algo malo?

Song: (mientras se sentaba sin ver dónde) no, no es nada ¿no es verdad Mei?

Mei: (nerviosa y medio tartamudeando) s-s-si, nada de nada ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Klaus bueno es que cuando la señorita Song se levanto no se fijo que se está sentando en la cara del guerrero Dragón

Song: ¡!?

Po: (con dificultad) no puedo respirar

Song se levanto con un tono rojo en las mejillas disculpándose con Po mientras Mei solo se reía por lo sucedido

Po: (tosiendo) vaya forma de despertar a alguien, eso ni siquiera Shifu o Tigresa incluso Mono

Song: enserio lo siento Po no me fije

Po: olvídalo, con esa experiencia solo me dio más hambre

Mei: ¿alguna vez dejas de comer?

Po: creo que no

Song: bueno denme unos segundos para cambiarme, desayunar y terminar las tareas, así mañana ya estarías volviendo al Palacio de Jade

Po: el tiempo pasó muy rápido pero me gusto poder verte aunque solo fuera por unos días

Song: podrías visitarme más seguido Po

Po: bueno está bien, te doy mi palabra de guerrero dragón

Song: espero que la cumplas…

Po Klaus y Mei esperaron a que Song se cambiara para poder desayunar, Po estaba ansioso por volver al palacio de Jade y estar con Tigresa, Song apareció fuera de la tienda con una bolsa en manos, los llamo mientras se adelantaba diciendo que una vez llegaran a los muros que tenían que reparar podrían comer claro que eso a Po le parecía injusto pero no tubo más remedio que ir junto a los dos pequeños que caminaban detrás de él mientras hablaban de las cosas que les gusta y tratando de que Klaus caminara en dos, no tardaron mucho en llegar a unos muros que prácticamente estaban el suelo Song estaba sentada comiendo un poco de fruta y Klaus se recargaba sobre Mei intentando caminar en dos

Song: ¡Klaus! A ese ritmo caminaras en dos para antes de esta noche

Klaus: eso espero señorita Song

Mei: es imposible que no lo logres, soy yo quien te ayuda

Po: suerte con eso Klaus yo quiero algo de comida antes de reparar ese muro, solo hace falta que lo limpiemos un poco y como nuevo

Song: ¿tú crees?

Song tomo una piedra del tamaño de su palma y la arrojo al muro, este se destruyo dejando un gran desastre

Po: ¡nooooooo!

Todos se rieron de la reacción de Po al ver el trabajo que le esperaba, termino de comer para empezar a reparar los muros, lo que al principio le pareció un trabajo fácil termino siendo un buen entrenamiento físico, el peor enemigo de Po mientras que Mei ayudaba a Klaus a caminar en dos patas demostrando la determinación del lobezno para conseguirlo ya lograba mantenerse de pie pero tenía problemas para mantener el equilibrio al caminar cayendo al suelo tantas veces que su pelaje blanco comenzaba a verse rubio por el polvo y Mei solo alentaba al Lobezno a conseguirlo mientras Song le daba una mano a Po para terminar pronto dándole tiempo a terminar el día con la sorpresa que tenía guardada para el final…

DE REGRESO CON TIGRESA EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Tigresa tenía el mismo sueño con Po, se estaba haciendo algo un poco incomodo para ella pero más que sentirse extraña sentía algo que no entendía pero era algo que no podía compartir con nadie lo mejor sería solo ignorarlo y controlar sus impulsos, la mañana pasaba y la doctora apareció en la habitación encontrando a Tigresa despierta meditando en silencio

Doctora: maestra Tigresa es hora del masaje

Tigresa: (reincorporándose de su mundo de pensamientos) ¿ah? Sí, claro pero ¿enserio es necesario?

Doctora: muy necesario, sé que es algo nuevo para ti de hecho me sorprende verte seguido en la enfermería ya que antes jamás te había visto de cerca, pero hasta que no te acostumbres al celo lo mejor es cuidarte durante tu primera vez así la siguiente ya ni siquiera te molestara solo lo notaras tu

Tigresa: aun así no me gusta

Doctora: bueno, puedes ir al baño, ya está el agua caliente y las toallas para que te cubras

Tigresa: bien

Tigresa salió molesta de la enfermería, no le gustaba que la vieran delicada y a ella mucho menos, la doctora solo quería lo mejor para ella hasta que pudiese acostumbrarse al celo para que su cuerpo no quede tan delicado tomo unas cuantas hierbas molidas mezclándolas en una pequeña fuente de agua formando una especie de crema(por si las dudas no es la que ponen en el spa sino como un relajante para aliviar el dolor), Tigresa ya estaba cerca a los baños pero se detuvo al ver a Mono con la boca abierta viéndola como si viera un fantasma

Tigresa: ¿sucede algo Mono?

Mono: (embobado al ver lo femenina que era Tigresa sin su ropa habitual) n-n-n-no nada, ya me voy jeje (alejándose)

Tigresa: adiós

Mono: (a una distancia segura) ¡oye te ves mejor vestida así!

Tigresa recordó que estaba sin los vendajes y con una especie de vestido, molesta por el comentario de Mono solo se apresuro al baño para evitar ser vista por alguien más y jurando en su mente que se vengaría de Mono…

**Bueno los dejare hasta aquí por ahora, breve explicación de mi tardanza solo una y son las notas y el estudio pero ya estoy tranquilo y podre actualizar más seguido y darles el pequeño** **aviso que el capitulo "el ojo de la tormenta" está a dos o tres capítulos de ser publicado sin nada más que agregar gracias por su atención y por apoyarme tanto me alegra que les agrade el fic se despide Caym **

**PD:**

**¡Gracias a todos!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Aprovechare este capítulo para dar un aviso, por cuestiones de comodidad reduciré los capítulos de 22 o 23 a quizá 13 o 12 esto lo hare porque usualmente cada capítulo ocupa o medio día o un periodo corto del día entonces uniré algunos capítulos de manera que cada capítulo ocupe 1 día en la historia y no desespere a algunas personas que no les gusta esperar bueno aquí el capitulo**

Capitulo 22: El ultimo día en el Campamento Pt. 2

Po terminaba de darle los últimos arreglos a los muros caídos el tiempo había pasado un poco rápido mientras que Klaus ya podía mantenerse en dos y caminar con un poco de dificultad pero sin ayuda de lo cual él se sentía orgulloso y sería algo que mostrarle a Tigresa al regresar al Palacio, Klaus estaba ansioso por volver pero tampoco quería dejar a Mei y Song que eran sus nuevas amigas y Po solo contaba los segundos para que terminara el día y regresar al palacio con su amada Tigresa, Song también estaba ansiosa por que llegara la noche y darle su "sorpresa de despedida" a Po

Po: Termine ya podemos regresar a la tienda y prepararnos para regresar Klaus

Klaus: maestro Po ¿no nota algo diferente?

Song: yo sí, te vez precioso parado en dos pero que tal si practicas de camino a la tienda, le pediré a las gemelas que te den un baño y te den ropa limpia antes de irte

Klaus: está bien

Mei: bueno yo… tengo que irme (mientras salía corriendo)

Klaus: adiós Mei te veré pronto

Song: bueno vámonos, Po antes de irte tu también deberías tomar un baño no querrás llegar sucio con Tigresa ¿o sí?

Po: creo que tienes razón que bueno que traje pantalones extra

Song: Klaus nos está dejando atrás mejor lo alcanzamos

Po, Song y Klaus regresaban a la tienda mientras Mei salió corriendo para poder recoger algo que tenia para Klaus mientras Po no tenía ni idea de lo que le esperaba cuando entrase a tomar el baño el pobre panda jamás habría estado lo bastante preparado para lo que estaba por venir

MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO DE JADE

Tigresa estaba dentro del agua caliente con una toalla cubriendo sus partes intimas, el sol estaba bajando lentamente y el dolor ya había parado casi por completo, su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse cuando ella pensó en sus últimos sueños era algo instintivo de ella, algo que escondió por tanto tiempo que ahora era una fiera que pronto se saldría de control y la pobre felina no tenía ni idea, jamás le había pasado algo así, el silencio era cómodo pero pronto se termino al entrar la doctora con una camilla y la fuente con la crema

Doctora: espero estés relajada ya toca el masaje antes de cenar, por ahora es mejor evitar que cargues mucho tu cuerpo por eso no almorzaste nada

Tigresa: no sería la primera vez que me quedo sin comer por un buen tiempo, ¿que es lo que está en la fuente? (Saliendo del agua y recostándose en la camilla)

Doctora: me alegra que colabores con tu tratamiento, te dolerá un poco pero es por tu bien, descubre tu vientre y tú estomago por favor

Tigresa: aaa, yo claro pero es algo incomodo

Doctora: tranquila soy doctora no es nada raro para mi, además que eres una chica muy atractiva no me sorprende que el guerrero dragón este enamorado de ti

Tigresa: ¿!como sabe eso!?

Doctora: Ups, hable demás pero bueno no tiene caso que te lo esconda hace poco hable con él, al parecer tubo un combate con tigo y salió lastimado

Tigresa: eso paso hace mucho, pero que le dijo (con clara muestra de curiosidad)

Doctora: bueno le dije que no debería entrenar hasta quedar tan lastimado y él me dijo que era la única forma de poder estar con tigo sin que lo apartes como normalmente lo haces que él te amaba pero tenía miedo de que si te lo decía lo odiarías o dejarías de hablarle, no puedo mentirte en ese momento su rostro denotaba una tristeza muy grande pero me pidió que no te dijera nada

Tigresa: oh, Po…- ¡Au!

Doctora: disculpa pero si no fricciono bien el dolor no se ira, maestra le pido que no diga nada de lo que le comente

Tigresa: bueno de hecho hay algo que yo tengo que decirle también, si Po confió en usted es por algo pero ¿podría guardar un secreto?

Doctora: claro, cuando visitan la enfermería siempre me cuentan cosas para pasar el rato y siempre les aconsejo en lo que puedo, dime que te molesta

Tigresa: bueno yo también siento lo mismo por él y hace poco comencé una relación pero no sé como decírselo al maestro Shifu se que lo desaprobaría y no quiero distraerme del Kung fu es la primera vez que no estoy segura de lo que debo hacer

Doctora: bueno puede que tu relación no la acepten pero recuerda que eres tú la que está con él y no la gente, no dejes que la opinión de los demás afecte tu relación, eso es lo peor que puedes hacer, si él te hace feliz que el resto no importe y querida si él con tal de pasar tiempo con tigo deja que lo lastimes a tal punto estoy más que segura que no interrumpirá tu entrenamiento sino que se fortalecerán juntos como pareja y como guerreros

Tigresa: bueno me siento feliz con él, es como si dejara de ser yo y me convirtiera en alguien más, sus tonterías me parecen lindas incluso el solo verlo hace que deje de estar molesta mi cuerpo reacciona de forma diferente a lo habitual cuando esta cerca y me gusta pero no quiero que me cambie

Doctora: no cambias, simplemente estas enamorada y son esos pequeños gestos como lo demuestras, antes solías esconder lo que sentías con entrenamiento duro y por esa razón te es difícil demostrar lo que sientes o expresar tus emociones pero eso sucede solo con los demás porque con el sabes que puedes ser amable y el te corresponderá llenando el vacío que no te deja estar en paz, tu solo espera tranquila y disfruta de lo que sientes

Tigresa: Gracias, se que tiene razón con el puedo liberarme de muchas tenciones que acumule por mucho tiempo y el estará ahí para mí como yo estaré ahí para el

La doctora sonrió al ver a Tigresa relajada y feliz, no era nada malo que se diera una oportunidad de sentir y que la amen y admiren la doctora termino el masaje y Tigresa se sentía como nueva pero sabía que lo mejor era comer un poco y luego descansar en su habitación, la doctora le dijo que fuera directo a su habitación y que ella le enviaría algo liviano para comer, ella acepto porque así se evitaba otro accidente como lo que paso con Mono hace poco así que se puso la bata y salió camino a su habitación, su pelaje estaba un poco húmedo pero podría secarse al llegar a su habitación mientras la doctora iría a preparar algo de té y mandar un poco de tofu a Tigresa

DE REGRESO AL CAMPAMENTO

Po: llevare mi ropa y unas toallas para cambiarme después del baño, pero jamás había visto algo así es como un manantial de agua caliente esta BARBARO jeje bueno vuelvo dentro de poco y nos vamos

Klaus: ¿Dónde tomare yo el Baño?

Song: las gemelas ya prepararon una bañera para ti, es su forma de despedirse y yo ya mande ropa para ti con ellas así que ve

Klaus: está bien (mientras salía de camino a la tienda de las gemelas)

Una vez Song mando a Klaus con las gemelas era hora de prepararse para la última fase de su plan para enamorar a Po, se quito la ropa quedando semi desnuda cubierta por una toalla que envolvía sus partes intimas pero era corta y delgada, se quito los guantes para poder sentir la piel de Po cuando llegara con el sin avisar; Po terminaba de secarse mientras se ponía los pantalones limpios, se secaba la cabeza por última vez hasta que sintió unas manos pasar por su cuello de manera tan delicada que no sintió peligro alguno, seguido sintió el cuerpo femenino en su espalda y con una voz muy suave escucho

Song: me ayudas a lavarme la espalda

El pelaje de Po se erizo como si de un erizo se tratara pero al ver que se trataba de Song tomo un poco de aire y contesto

Po: Song casi me matas del susto, está bien te ayudare siéntate

Song se sentó a orillas del manantial con los pies sumergidos mientras se mojaba el pelaje de la espalda con un poco de agua y cubría sus partes que se notaban por atrás con su cola, el pobre de Po estaba rojo de la vergüenza ya que él era muy inocente para notar las verdaderas intenciones de Song y solo la veía como a una amiga pero el ambiente se ponía un poco más tenso cuando Song le pidió a Po no quitar la mirada de su espalda que ella se encargaría del frente, el pobre panda no sabía qué hacer es taba los ojos con una mano mientras frotaba el pelaje de la espalda de Song con la otra mientras Song limpiaba sus pechos y sus partes intimas con suma delicadeza evitando mostrárselas a Po y que él quisiera verla, giro un poco su rostro y vio que Po se había cubierto los ojos, con su cola empezó a rozar la nariz de Po y tratar de quitar su mano de allí, termino de lavarse, se limpio la espalda con un poco de agua y se cubrió con la toalla para que Po pudiera verla

Song: ya termine, Gracias Po pero ahora podrías llevarme en tus brazos a la tienda, me siento un poco débil (mirada de ojos seductores)

Po: está bien… creo (con vergüenza y timidez)

La tomo en sus brazos mientras ella sutilmente acomodaba la toalla a manera de que Po pudiese sentir su espalda y su cuerpo rosándolo, ella se estaba saliendo con las suyas pero el tiempo paso rápido y ellos ya habían llegado a la tienda, Po dejo a Song en la cama y Salió de la tienda para que esta pudiera cambiarse, el estaba muerto de la vergüenza para él fue una de las experiencias mas incomodas de su vida ya no podía esperar para volver a los brazos de Tigresa…

CON KLAUS Y LAS GEMELAS

El baño de Klaus por otro lado no había sido cosa del otro mundo, el se quedaba quieto mientras ella limpiaban al Lobezno, claro que ellas se reina por las reacciones del pequeño pero como siempre ellas jamás hablaban solo reían un poco y acariciaban al pequeño, para la sorpresa de Klaus la ropa que tenían preparada era un traje de las damas de la sombra a su tamaño y para varón, lo vistieron y arreglaron para llevarlo a la tienda de Song, Mei entro sin avisar pero no molesto a las gemelas que sabían que la pequeña quería despedirse de Klaus, salieron los 4 a la tienda de Song encontrando a Po afuera esperando a Song que no tardo mucho en salir, las gemelas le dieron beso a Klaus en ambas mejillas antes de irse a su tienda otra vez Song le dio a Po la espada que compraron para Klaus mientras le susurro que se la diera cuando estén de regreso en el palacio, el la guardo en su cinturón mientras se dirigían a la puerta de salida al valle de la Paz, Mei tenía un pequeño paquete en las manos Song tenía una gran sonrisa por lo que había pasado y Klaus ya se mantenía de pie con mayor facilidad, no tardaron en llegar a la salida con el sol a punto de esconderse

Song: Po creo que deberías quedarte durante la noche para irte mañana por la mañana

Po: es mejor que llegue lo antes posible Song, me encantaría quedarme pero ya estuve mucho tiempo y no quiero que Tigresa se moleste

Song: en ese caso ten mucho cuidado, espero que vuelvas pronto (dándole un beso en la mejilla) ahora ve

Mei: adiós Klaus, espero que vuelvas pronto, ten esto es para ti ábrelo cuando este s en el palacio cuídate

Klaus: lo haré, prometo venir a visitarte cuando pueda y también a la señorita Song, hasta pronto

Song: adiós Klaus confió en que cumplas tu promesa

Po: es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se haga mas tarde, adiós Mei Adiós Song las veré pronto

Song y Mei regresaron al campamento mientras Po y Klaus estaban de camino al Palacio, Po no podía esperar para estar de regreso con Tigresa y Klaus ya quería enseñarles a todos que aprendió a caminar en dos ambos siguieron el camino a buen paso cargando sus cosas en bolsas cortesía de Song…

DE VUELTA EN EL PALACIO Y CON TIGRESA

Víbora estaba con ella hablando de lo sucedido ese día, Tigresa termino el té y tofu que le llevo la doctora mientras se preparaba para dormir

Víbora: me alegra que ya estés mejor Tigresa, enserio que tienes una linda sonrisa y no te preocupes yo hablare con mono mañana

Tigresa: Gracias Víbora, espero que Po vuelva pronto y me alegra haber hablado con tigo

Ambas se despidieron para dormir, a pesar de que tigresa no había hecho la gran cosa durante el día el baño y el relajante la tenían rendida y no tardo en caer dormida mientras Víbora entraba en su habitación esperando a que llegara el mañana cuando la tormenta estaba cerca a abatir a todos…

**Bueno espero que estén tranquilos ahora que Po y Klaus están de regreso al Palacio, espero que con el cambio de los capítulos no pierdan la paciencia tan rápido jeje se despide Caym **

**PD:**

**Pronto "El ojo de la tormenta"**


End file.
